


Bodyguard

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, rabid-bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel cocked the gun, filling the silent room with the deadly click.</p><p>“How deep do you think you can get that knife to go before I blow your fucking balls off?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A flash of bright light brought him out of his wayward thoughts. He had almost forgotten where he was, yet again. Tilting his head to the side, he changed position, showing off that slender jawline that was to die for.

“Yes, that’s it Rex!”

The room was filled with the furious clicking noises of cameras and the usual commentary from slimy photographers that try to get you “into character.” The 24-year-old brought his hand up to swipe dark gray stands of hair out of his face. 

“Give it to me baby, yes!”

“I need a smoke.”

“Oh, ” the photographer raised his camera as if it was the holy grail in front of the staff, “PAUSE THE SHOOT, let Rex-baby have his chill time. Scat guys!”

The model let out a puff of air as he walked out of the room, holding a cut off leather jacket closer to his slender form. It really didn’t suit him. Leather wasn’t his thing.

As soon as he opened the door to the room, there was the usual pair of beautiful green eyes waiting for him. He smiled as the small, blonde woman held out his pack of smokes and followed him outside.

The two leaned up against the wall of the studio, breathing in the western night air. The girl was the first to speak, finally laughing as if she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Pfft, I really don't know if I will ever get used to 'Rex'.”

“Nnn...” The supposed Rex smirked as he took the final draw of his cigarette, dropping the butt to crush it beneath his shoe. “You think I want everyone knowing my government name?”

“Pahahaha!” She bent over in a giggle fit, rising up to give show to her reddened face, “and what are they going to do with it? Kidnap you and make you into their own personal male model?”

“Hey. I don’t need your back talk.” Ciel pointed a stern finger at his friend. He adjusted his clothing before pushing himself off of the wall and swiping her chin as he walked by. “You already know, sweetie.”

“Yea mhmmm,” the blonde continued with her usual sarcastic tone as she followed Rex to the studio entrance. “I know, you have trust issues, tough past, this and that. I get it.”

“Mhm, that’s why I keep you around.”

“Oh? I thought you kept me around because I help you get great modeling gigs? Maybe because I’m your manager? Or maybe because I find the hottest gay pieces of ass you’ve ever seen for you?”

“Little of all of the above. But listen here,” he paused with his hand on the handle of the entrance, gazing into the night sky before looking back into green eyes, “safety first. Alright?” Using his other hand, he reached out and mussed the her curls, causing her to yelp out and jump back.

“Let’s lock and load, Liz.”

“Um. ew. Whatever you say, Ciel," Liz responded, fixing her hair as she pushed him into the building, “I mean ‘T-rex’.”

The door clicked shut, leaving the outside of the studio almost as silent as the night air itself. The only sound came from that of distant crickets, a rustle through the trees every now and again, and slow steady breaths of someone waiting around the corner of the studio.

The figure let out a small exhale.

Safe was the last thing this night would be.

* * *

“Just a couple more, Rex, and we are DONE BABY!”  
Ciel hated low pay photo shoots. They always hired the sleaziest photographers. The twenty-four-year-old jut a small hip out, posing to the side. He wore a white V-neck tank topped with a dark leather cut off jacket, low riding jeans that hung on his petite hips in a delicious way, cuffed up over dark brown suede ankle boots. The outfit was chosen to give him a suburban “middle-class bad boy” look. Ciel thought the whole look was a piece of shit, making him look like a wannabe thug street rat with bad taste in pizza brands. 

To be honest, it didn’t matter what the he wore. His flawless looks captured the attention of everyone who saw him. Dark blue eyes, cream colored skin, pink lips.. his face was handsome and angelic, all at the same time. His body on the other hand was sinful. Ciel was small for his age. Stopping at 5’8, his slender form and soft curves had lured the hearts of men more times than none. He didn’t have a six-pack but he was all skin, muscle and bone. Ciel didn’t believe in working out for his modeling career, in fear of getting rid of his feminine sleekness. However, he maintained a healthy diet and enjoyed his early morning jogs. 

The boy was a fucking god.

Hearing the last click of the camera, Ciel let out a small breath of relief. 

“Alright boys, were done,” Lizzy spoke up for her client best friend, “time to get Mister T-rex here home.”

Lizzy shot a wink towards the model boy when he glared her down.

“Thank you all for the hard work!”

Ciel snatched the leather jacket off, slinging it over his shoulder as he trudged his way outside. One thing he had very little of was patience. And his ran out the second they put him in that shit jacket.

Ciel followed Liz to his car, allowing her to open the passenger door for him.

“Please, m’lady.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Platonically, babes, platonically.”

“No shit. Home please.”

“Right away.”

Ciel glanced out the window as the blonde started up the car. A small prickle came to the back of his neck, making his hairs stand end. He turned towards the dark space next to the studio as Liz pulled off.

“What is it? Are you alright, you psycho?”

“Oh. Yea, It’s nothing.”

“Hm,” Liz patted Ciel on his knee as she sped out of the parking lot, onto the main road. Her voice was careful and filled with concern “Ciel, don’t worry. We’re safe. Okay? I know how much you hate doing night time photo shoots. Thank you so much for doing this one for me. You will be home soon, as will I, then you can smoke and… call a booty call, ya know?”

Ciel broke into a smile as he listened to his friends failed attempt of being serious. She did have a way of calming him down though.

“Liz. I’m good, I swear. I’m just tired.”

“Mhm, tired. Well then let’s make sure to get you all tucked on soon, sleepy T-rex.”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

Ciel locked the door to his one-bedroom apartment, tossing his keys on the side table next to the entrance. Soft city lights shone through the back wall that was mostly floor to ceiling windows giving the dark place a serene and sad feel to it. The male stepped out of the boots, placing them down neatly to the side before slipping off his socks. The cold wood floor felt good on his feet as he walked passed the window wall, the set of black couches, kitchen island and guest bathroom, turning the corner and finally reaching his bedroom. It was the only carpeted room in the apartment. No matter what time of day it was, his bed was always the most welcoming thing he’d ever seen. The dark gray bedspread fell majestically to the floor, making the king sized bed look like a stuffed rainy cloud. Underneath were black sheets matching the black pillow cases and – of course - black carpet. 

Ciel saw no need for exceeding colors. He believed that if you could truly enjoy the depth of something for what it was and not what it looked like then you can appreciate the finer things in life.

Backwards for a model. The male took his V-neck off, tossing it and his socks into the laundry basket to the side. He smirked. Maybe his whole life was a contradiction. 

The shirtless Ciel stalked back into the living room, stopping in front of one window panel when the faintest of noises caught his ear. Ciel held his breath, closing his eyes and concentrating. Suddenly, the male quickly reached into the waistband of his jeans making to turn around but not before he felt the cold steel of a blade placed directly at his throat. 

Looking in the window at the faint reflection, Ciel could see that his intruder was taller than him. At least by half a foot. He licked his teeth when he felt the sharp blade graze over his adams apple. 

Tall intruder decided to finally speak.

“Don’t move” hot breath tickled Ciel’s left ear as he listened to the quiet demands “Are you Ciel Phantomhive?”

The voice was steady, dark and malicious. It held so much anger Ciel was surprised his throat wasn’t slit yet. Surprised and amused.

“Hmm..so we stalk people, break into their houses and then ask who they are?” the male let out a small breathy chuckle “pretty low grade thieves nowadays.”

“I’m not here for a damn thing but you.”

“Oh? A simple ‘can I have your number’ would have sufficed.”

The knife pressed against Ciel’s throat harder, threatening to slice through the thin layer of skin at the next bob of the bulge in his throat.

“I asked you a question”

Ciel swallowed slowly against the blade. The smallest thanks passed through his mind, happy he had a cigarette right before entering his apartment. But one thing he did not have was abundant patience. And as amusing as this was, his had just ran out.

The stranger let out a small gasp when he felt something hard and long press right between his legs. 

Ciel smirked, imagining the face his killer had when he realized there was a gun pointed at his oh so delicate prize. The tall man was fast when he had first approached him but Ciel was always faster. Always ready for danger. Always on edge.

Always aware.

“How about we start with your name, hm?”

The intruder paused, ceasing his breath but keeping the blade to Ciel’s throat. The model cocked the gun, filling the silent room with the deadly click.

“How deep do you think you can get that knife to go before I blow your fucking balls off?”

The tall man clenched his teeth together before dropping the knife in front of Ciel, holding his hands up behind the male.

Ciel looked down at the knife, keeping a firm grip on his gun and kicking it clear across the room before turning around to face the-

Holy shit.

The shorter male swallowed as he finally set eyes on his killer.  
The man was fucking gorgeous.

Ciel bit his tongue. Brown eyes appraised him on a sullen face, awaiting what would happen next. Dark locks cascaded down around the tall man’s face but not enough to hide the strong silky features of his handsome face. Even the crease between his eyebrows from fear and what Ciel guessed was anger didn’t dull the man’s looks one bit.

It only heightened them.

Ciel’s gaze slid down the large form, latching onto strong taught muscles underneath a thin long sleeved black shirt, large gloved hands that were held open next to that.. that chest. Lower until they settled right where Ciel’s revolver met what he could only imagine was behind that zipper. 

How Ciel hated to ever imagine, always wanting to just know. But damnit, he couldn’t help himself.

Breaking away from his thoughts, the male looked back up to see his intruder had closed his eyes, as if he was just accepting fate. How pathetic.

“Wake up. Go sit on that couch over there.”

The tall male opened his eyes, stalking to the couch carefully as Ciel moved the gun from below his belt to the middle of his back.

“Steady.”

The males settled on couches opposite of each other, Ciel folding his legs and propping the gun holding hand that faced his intruder on top of his knee.

“So..”

“…so?”

“What’s your name?”

The long haired male stared in silence causing Ciel to release a small sigh.

“I have very little patience for anything and mine for you ran out the moment you began following me home from the studio. So again I ask” Ciel raised the barrel of the gun a little higher, “your name.”

“Sebastian.”

“Sebastian….?”

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Alright Mr. Michaelis. Why don’t you tell me why you broke into my house? I’m pretty sure you didn’t hold a knife at my throat just to get my name, am I right?”

“Are you Ci-“

“I ask the questions Mr. Sebastian, then I am sure to answer yours. I swear. Hospitality is my thing.”

The man let out a sigh, shoving two large gloved hands into his hair. The room grew quiet for a few agonizingly long seconds before he started quietly.

“My parents were killed. I didn’t give a shit for my father but.. my mother. She was an angel. I came into the house and there she was. Lying on the floor, spattered in blood. She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to fucking die yet. And the last words she said to me were… fuck!”

The male yelled out, kicking the coffee table in front of him which went sliding over to Ciel.

“Woah, woah! That is both expensive and not yours. Two, I am pretty sure that is not what she said. Continue.”

Sebastian released his grip on his hair before slowly bringing his dark gaze to Ciel’s.

“Find Ciel Phantomhive.”

Ciel’s eyes widened. He had never even heard of any.. Michaelis before. He’d also never killed anyone's mother. Barely anyone even knew his real name. So.. how? A slow panic began to bubble in his stomach. What attachment did he have to that family? To that murder? To this man?

“How did you find me?”

“So it was you?”

Sebastian stood up, form filled with anger as he stared down Ciel.

“Hey there sweetheart, let’s not forget who has the gun.”

“I don’t fucking care anymore. I know you’re Ciel. You wouldn’t have asked how I found you if you weren’t-“

“I asked because barely anyone knows that name-“

“You can try to kill me but, I swear to god, I am going to end your life before you can even pull that trigger!”

Ciel stared at the angry man before him, letting the residual echoes from his raised voice die off before standing up slowly. The city lights shone through the windows, resting on every curve of the shirtless male’s upper body as he tilted his held back and smirked at the tall handsome god before him.

“I’d like to see you try”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark locks of hair tickled Ciel’s nose when the man bent over him, their faces an inch apart. Sebastian was breathing hard, looking into squinted blue eyes...
> 
> as he shoved his arm into the male’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chap, pushed out in one day. Enjoy~

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment, Sebastian was staring into the barrel of a gun and the next, his gaze was locked on a shiny object sticking out from under the couch.

Ciel’s eyes followed the man’s, seeing his object of interest a mere foot away from the tall man.

Sebastian swallowed and clenched his fists. His rage was blazing through him. All outcomes of what would happen next ran through his mind.

The man ground his teeth. His anger was too far gone, throwing his care out of the window.

A loud crack filled the room as Sebastian lifted a long powerful leg, kicking the black wooden coffee table up in between the two before diving for his knife. Shards of wood flew as the table momentarily blocked Ciel’s view from his target for the split second Sebastian needed. 

Sebastian’s fingers were centimeters from the blade before the sound of a gunshot stopped him in his tracks.

The now broken table slammed back down onto the ground, the whole event only lasting all of three seconds.

Every muscle in the tall man’s body froze. He was lying on the floor, face down, fingers still outstretched to his weapon. His breathing hitched and he swallowed carefully, wincing from pain. He could smell the residual smoke from the gun fire before. 

Because there was a Ciel on his back pointing the revolver underneath his chin.

“The next shot, you won’t get so lucky.”

Sebastian let a silent curse escape his lips, slamming his fist onto the hard wood floor. The motion caused Ciel to flex on the man’s back, reminding him of how unbelievably fucking hot his stranger was. The model swallowed, lifting himself off of the muscular man while keeping the gun underneath his chin.

“Stand up. And no more games, mama’s boy.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t ask me twice but at least take me to dinner first” Ciel shoved the man back down onto the couch when he stood up “Sit.”

Keeping the gun an inch in front of Sebastian’s throat, the male bent down and grabbed the small weapon. Sebastian watched as the shirtless boy swiveled his body perfectly in order to keep control of the gun and grab the knife. Although he was small, the curves of his upper half revealed the control and power the male had within his body. Sebastian could only imagine. This man was dangerous. The intruder swallowed.

“Alright, where were we?” Ciel settled back on his assigned couch, kicking the shredded table to the side. 

“I really liked that table-“

“I really loved my mother-“

“Oh shit, we’ve got a smart mouth over here.”

Sebastian snarled at Ciel before turning towards the window. Ciel stared at the handsome creature across from him before sighing and pulling his pack of smokes and a lighter out of his pocket.

“I made a rule a while ago to never smoke in my apartment…”

Sebastian slowly turned to look back at Ciel when he didn’t continue, waiting for him to finish his sentence. The male lit a cigarette, taking in and releasing a small puff before continuing “…but fuck it.”

A few moments of went by before the silence was broken by a low chuckle.

Coming straight from Sebastian.

Ciel’s eyes widened at the action. What a sexy sound. Is this guy crazy? The male couldn’t help but smile himself. I mean, making someone as handsome as Sebastian laugh, you had to be proud about that.

“Am I amusing?”

“You said ‘butt fuck it’”

“Jesus” what a nerd. Ciel broke out into a small giggle, Sebastian’s smile widening. The smaller male took another drag of his cigarette, peering at Sebastian as he watched the smile slowly slide right off of that handsome face.

“How old are you?”

“…Twenty eight.”

The model let out a low whistle at the number. Home wrecker, killer and older too? This guy just gets better and better. Maybe people should break in and try to kill him more often.

The two sat in silence, Ciel finishing up his cigarette and tossing the butt onto the pile of broken wood on the floor.

“Sebastian Michaelis. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And I did not kill your pare- or more specifically- your mother.”

“Bull shit-“

 

“When did she die?”

“…a year ago.”

“A..a year ago today?”

“Yes, a year ago today.”

“…I see” Ciel let out a low huff. What a sentimental guy this Sebastian was turning out to be. “Stand up.”

Sebastian paused before slowly rising, looking down at the calm male holding a gun towards him.

“What? Are you going to shoot me now and send me over the balcony of your expensive apartment?”

“Uh..no. Unike you, goliath, I am not a killer. See that top drawer on the TV stand? Go open that.”

“I’m not your goddamn slave-“

“Well I don’t think you have much of a choice.” Ciel waved the gun in a know-it-all motion before pointing to the TV stand with it.

Sebastian sighed out his frustration before walking to the drawer and complying. Inside were a bunch of Magazines, all colorful and up to date with the latest trend of that time. 

“Look through and grab the one with the woman with big tits and a blue bikini on.”

Sebastian curled his lip at the description, pushing eleven magazines to the side before finding what he was looking for. He picked up the slim book, walking back over to Ciel and tossing it on the cushion next to him.

“Now what?”

“Open it.”

“What? I don’t take interest in half naked women like you d-“

“Stop. Don’t finish that sentence. It’s blasphemy. Open the damn magazine, center fold.”

Sebastian, confused, bent over Ciel to pick the book back up, flipping to the middle of the magazine.

His breath stopped.

There was Ciel, laid out onto two pages, wearing nothing but small white swimming trunks that dipped off of his hips. The male was sprawled out on a beach, hair covered in sand and body glistening with water. One hand was lodged into those peculiarly dark gray locks while the other teasingly laid on the inside of his thigh. The sunlight caught in those dark blue eyes alone had Sebastian weak at heart.

He gripped the book tighter.

“Um.. don’t rip that. You’ve damaged enough in here today. Read the article on the bottom right.”

Sebastian ripped himself from wayward thoughts as he remembered the situation he was currently in. The article. 

“The shoot took place in-“

“Morocco. And the excursion lasted a month. See the date? I wasn’t even in the states.”

“Then..” Sebastian’s hands began to tremble.

“I’m not your killer.”

The magazine fell to the floor, Sebastian dropping to his knees on top of it in front of Ciel.

“FUCK!”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the suddenly weakened man before him.

“Did you really want to become a murderer that badly?”

“No! No.. I just want to catch the bastards that..”

Ciel looked at the man, watching the way his dark hair cascaded forward onto the pitiful face he wore. Sebastian looked up when he heard the loud clack of Ciel dropping his gun on the ground.

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

“What..”

“You don’t have a home do you?”

The male looked to the side.

“You’ve been searching for me for a while huh? Ever since your parents were killed. I move constantly. I never stay in one place for over a few months. So, you must not have a permanent home.”

“I make do-“

“Work for me.”

Brown eyes shot open, the man’s head lifting to see that angelic face looking down at his.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“What? So I break into your house, try to kill you and you take pity on me? I don’t need your filthy money.”

“That may be true but mommy and daddy’s money isn’t going to last forever.”

Sebastian clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground in front of the model’s feet.

“I have my own money too, you know!”

“Yea, I’m sure of it. But the creepy hotel down the street isn’t the most fitting is it? Do they still let hookers sleep in the lobby?”

Sebastian’s face went from angry to stunned in a split second.

“Your room key is sticking out of your pocket” Ciel leaned forward, placing his face a foot away from Sebastian’s “I am very observant.”

Sebastian reached down, big hands stuffing the hotel key back into his pocket and swallowing hard from the face so close to his.

“S-so what? You expect me to be your fucking maid or something?”

Ciel stared at the man, eyes flickering to every curve of his face, drinking in the flawless features before settling back on brown eyes.

“No.”

Ciel slid off of the couch, joining the dark haired man on his knees while keeping a calm face.

Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat, but the moment was cut short when the air was knocked out of his lungs, a small Ciel using all the force of his body to knock Sebastian onto his back with his shoulder. Ciel quickly straddled the man, gripping his wrists into threatening bone snapping locks and forcing one skinny knee into his solar plexus. Sebastian growled out in pain. It wasn’t that the male was more powerful than him but he definitely knew his technique. And put it to good use. The man looked at Ciel, biting the inside of his cheek due to the pain, causing Ciel to waver for a split second. That was all the man needed.

In an instant, Sebastian broke hold of Ciel’s grip, rolling his wrists and flipping their position entirely. Ciel’s eyes slid shut when he was slammed down onto his back, the cold floor welcoming his warm skin and sending all of the air out of his lungs. Sebastian grabbed both of the boy’s hands in one of his, pinning them over his head and bringing his free forearm up to lock underneath the models jaw.

Dark locks of hair tickled Ciel’s nose when the man bent over him, their faces an inch apart. Sebastian was breathing hard, looking into squinted blue eyes as he shoved his arm into the male’s throat. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped momentarily when a sly smile crossed the face of the hostage beneath him. The larger male’s brow wrinkled.

“Are you crazy?”

“A little”

“Bull shit”

Ciel huffed out a laugh.

“Still want me to work for you?”

“Oh yea,” Ciel licked his lips, wrinkling his brow as if he just remembered something - right before lifting his knee up and slamming it into the man’s stomach, sending the gasping Sebastian back down onto his back.

Ciel climbed on top of the man once more, grabbing another cigarette from his pocket, lighting it quickly then tossing the lighter to the side. Sebastian’s body shuddered in residual pain from the precise movements of the small male. Ciel flicked some ash on the floor next to Sebastian’s face before continuing his previous thought.

 

“You’re going to be my bodyguard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut soon~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male reached out, wiping the sticky drip off of the man's chin with his thumb before lapping it up.
> 
> “Be still.”

_S- stay._  
Stay with..  
S- ”-tay with me! Come on, look at me”

Sebastian’s voice was soft and filled with desperation as he looked down at the frail body in his arms.

“Seba-“ The weak voice was cut off by a coughing fit that sent blood dripping down the woman’s dainty chin.

“Mom, I’m here, I’ve got you, just stay, okay? Help is on the way so stay with me-“

“Sebas-“

“No, please, don’t talk, you’re going to be fine alright? We can talk later, mom, so just look at me” Sebastian cupped the blood soaked chin, holding his mother delicately in his lap with his other arm “look at me, mom, I can’t move you in the risk of you losing more blood so just-“

“Sebastian”

The woman ended her son’s frantic rambling, opening those big auburn eyes and staring right at his.

The woman let out a small sigh, her resolve coming out in a barely audible whisper.

“My son.. it’s too late.”

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide, glancing down at the blood soaked dress his mother wore, knowing all too well.. she was right. The man’s breath picked up, his blood began to boil, and everything went black.

Lightly setting his dying mother on the ground before him, the tall man walked over to the other body laying a mere 10 feet away from his mother’s crime scene. He knelt down to have a closer look at the face, snarling when his anger reached its’ full peak. The man immediately threw himself on top of it, beating the man with full force.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO, HUH?”

Blood stained Sebastian’s knuckles his mother wailed to him in a soft voice, “baby.. he’s dead. Your father is already dead..”

“WhAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Smash “YOU WERE SUPPOSED” smash “TO PROTECT HER”

Blood splattered all over the floor as the corpse’ face was battered beyond recognition. Sebastian grabbed the man by his lapels, looking into glassy dead eyes before slamming the head back onto the ground. 

“AUGGH!” Sebastian stood, pulling at his hair and kicking any and everything within 5 feet of him, stopping only when the peep of his mother made his heart skip a beat, bringing him back down to earth.

“Sebastian, please. Com-“ The man nearly flew across the room when the woman began choking, delicately scooping his mother up once more, wiping blood matted locks out of her face. 

The man was filled with so many different emotions he could hardly see straight. But when his mother reached up and grabbed his chin, all there was was her. Him and her. He could only choke out one word.

“Mom.”

“Sebastian. I love you. Don’t cry.” 

The man was quiet. He hadn’t even realized the hot tears streaming down his face. He had nothing else to ramble about. Nothing left to say. He knew all too well that the end was near. And he wanted to memorize every last gruesome and loving detail of it.

“..It wasn’t your father's fault. Please..Se-“

The woman hunched over, throwing up blood onto her son as well as the carpet. Sebastian held her close.

“I love you-“

“Find him.”

The sudden words caught the man off guard, grabbing his mother’s chin to focus her gaze on him.

“Find? Find who, who do you want me to find, tell me, mom” Sebastian curled his mother closer into his chest, leaning down to her quivering lips “we will find him together when you get better Mom, whoever you want, who is it, mom? Mom!”

The woman choked softly before letting out a soft sigh, opening up her eyes wide to fixate her gaze on her son one last time.

"C-Ciel? Ciel what?"

“Ciel.. Phanto-Pancakes!”

_W-what the hell?_

“..What???”

“P-A-N-C-A-K-E-S. Would you like some?”

Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but morning light flooding into the room from the wall of windows. The man squinted, still coming to from his recurring nightmare. The air was filled with the sweet smell of syrup, vanilla and pancakes. His gaze focused on Ciel who was standing over him with a plate of the golden hot cakes. The man swallowed, and it wasn’t because of the food. 

The smaller male was garbed in nothing but thin pajama pants, dark gray and black, hanging off of his delicate hips in the most elicit way. Every dark gray strand of hair on the male was perfectly in place, the man immediately realizing Ciel must have been up for a while. He blinked again, averting his gaze.

Sebastian began to sit up, groaning when residual soreness overtook his body. The blows he took from the previous night were very precise. The smaller male definitely knew what he was doing. But that wasn’t why Sebastian was currently in pain.

“What the fuck is this?”

The man gestured with his head to his wrists that were bound with a zip tie behind his back.

Ciel stood in front of his hostage, taking in all of what was a sleepy Sebastian first thing in the morning. The shorter strands of his hair in the back stuck out in every direction while the longer front locks tangled all around the man’s strikingly handsome face. Ciel let out a soft sigh.

“Answer me you freak-“

“Pancakes. They are pancakes” Ciel held the plate out further, keeping his infamous cool expression “would you like some?”

“Why the hell am I tied up?”

“Mmm, you know” Ciel used the fork on the plate to slice a small bite, plopping it into his own mouth “you mumble a lot in your sleep.”

“Answer me.”

“And toss and turn.”

“Phantomhive.”

“Here, try my pancakes.”

“No.”

“Yes, everyone likes them.”

“Except for me.”

“Wrong answer. See, I can already tell when you’re lying. This will definitely come in handy when you are my bodyguard.”

“That’s not fucking happening.”

Ciel forked another mouthful, dipping it lightly into the glaze on the plate before leaning down and holding it out for his hostage.

“I doubt that. Try.”

“I’m not a fucking child.”

“Yes, but you are tied up.”

“I wonder why.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“Yes but you knocked me out, thus, I am still here.”

“All facts, yes yes, I couldn’t just let you escape though” Ciel looked off to the side with a serious expression as if remembering something “That’d be troublesome.”

Returning to his current situation, the male turned back to his interest at hand.

“Eat.”

“No.”

“You’re hungry.”

“No I’m not.”

Sebastian’s stomach let out a low growl, making his jaw clench from the betrayal and sending Ciel’s lips curving into a smile.

“Your body has a way of giving your desires away”

“Fuck you.”

“Later. Pancakes, now.” Ciel was growing impatient, “I am more than willing to cut you loose after you’ve tried my delicious food. Along with answering any questions you may have. So, honestly, what choice do you have, hm?”

Sebastian looked at the male’s face, lowering his sight onto the fork in front of his mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes and choosing his resolve, opening wide for the bite of food to be fed to him.

Ciel bit down on the inside of his lip at the way the pancakes slid off onto Sebastian’s tongue, his teeth clamping down onto the fork as the male pulled it out slowly. He set the plate down on the couch next to him before taking a step back to admire the god like creature.

“Hody chit” Sebastian attempted words with a mouthful of food “this is amazing, you cook this? Do you cook?”

“No I have a bunch of house wife slaves that do the job” Ciel slurred the comment flippantly as he stalked into the kitchen, stopping to open a drawer “Yes I cook.” The male reached in, grabbing hold of the knife from the previous night’s affairs before leaning into the drawer to close it.

Sebastian looked towards the soft footsteps returning to the living room area, flexing his jaw when his eyes landed right on that svelte waist and small set of hips rocking back and forth with every step. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He turned the opposite direction to face the window instead.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the man.

“Hey. Goliath.”

Sebastian’s head whipped back around to frown at the younger male, his face instead twisting into one of surprise, as Ciel’s face was a mere three inches from his.

“W-what?” Sebastian stared wide at the set of ocean blue eyes before him. The last time he’d seen them so close the room was dark. Now the sun was shining, giving him the ability to drown in the depths of the orbs, becoming lost instantly.

Ciel stared at the man with a straight face, his gaze siding down onto the syrup on his chin. The male reached out, wiping the drip off with his thumb before licking it.

“Be still.”

Sebastian’s breath caught, the words instantly making every muscle in his body cease. Ciel leaned into the man, getting close enough for Sebastian to be able to smell the soft scent of vanilla coming off of his skin. The older man creased his brow, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to inhale very slowly.

Quickly ripped from the small pleasure from a snapping sound, sending him flailing backwards into the couch.

“Nngh!”

“Ah, I bet that’s better” Ciel stood back up straight, slipping the knife into the waist band of his pants “now you can eat my pancakes with two hands.

Sebastian sat up straight, rubbing the soreness out of his wrists which were a bright shade of red. He looked towards the younger male, the knife in his waistband, the door, and the pancakes.

Sighing, he chose the pancakes. The man picked up the plate and took another bite.

“Good job. You know how to listen.”

“Vuck nyew”

“Your offers are getting sloppy, I’m starting to think you’re trying to tell me something” Ciel sat on the couch next to his now guest “You could learn a thing or two about table manners though.”

Sebastian scarfed down the food, not being able to remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. He was so happy, he could have swooned.

Could have.

“Wow. Did you even taste any of it?”

Sebastian set his fork onto the empty plate as he stood.

“Why are you feeding me? Are you trying to bribe me?”

Ciel watched the tall man stalk angrily into his kitchen. How can he be so angry after eating such delicious food? Ciel bounced off of the couch, following the man. Maybe the way to a man’s heart _wasn’t_ his stomach. Or at least not this one.

“You probably haven’t had a proper meal in days. There is bacon and eggs on the stove-“

“Look. I don’t need your food, alright? I’d apologize about the whole breaking in and trying to kill you thing but you kind of held me hostage over night so-“

Ciel let out a small giggle before all of the humor leaked out of his face, turning as grim as ever.

“You think you can just leave now?”

Sebastian swallowed, a small shiver going down his spine. Why..

Why did this man do this to him?

“I-“

“I heard it. I heard you talking in your sleep” the male walked forward, stopping when the tips of his feet met the stranger’s, a small finger tapping on the tall man’s chest with each syllable “Find Ciel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw at the realization. Although he wasn’t his killer, his mother wanted him to find this man. But..

“Why? Why do you think she wanted you to find me?”

Sebastian was quiet, his fists clenching, as he could see exactly how this whole situation would play out.

“No one knows my real name. But you do. The answer to your parent’s death has to be connected to me. Right?”

Ciel’s voice was low and cold, the true dangerous side of the model taking control.

“So in the meantime, if you want to really know what happened, you have to stay. And maybe you can help me uncover some mysteries of my own..”  
Ciel looked at the furrowed brow on the handsome man in front of him.

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

The man clenched his fists. 

“Yes..”

There was nothing he could do. He had traveled for so long to find Ciel. Failing at his mother’s vengeance.

“From here on out, if I die, you won’t get your answers and you mother's death will be in vain. Therefore..”

He had nowhere left to go. No choice left to make.

“You will be my bodyguard.”

And no strength left to walk out and leave this male for the rest of his life.

_Sigh_ “Agreed.”

A small curve appeared on the smaller male’s lips as he licked them “Good. You will live here. Your expenses will be handled by me from now on. You will accompany me wherever I go, make sure I stay in good health and become extremely aware of my surroundings at all times, kapish?”

Sebastian could do nothing but nod while looking into those blue eyes.

“Good” Ciel turned, walking away slowly before turning back “now bathe me.”

_“Wh-what?!”_

~~~

Sebastian waited on the opposite side of the bathroom door with a washcloth and soap in his hands, just as Ciel asked him to do so. His thoughts traveled back to his dream.

So Ciel didn’t kill his parents after all. But his mother asked him to find Ciel. He could leave. He could leave right now, while Ciel was in the bathroom preparing for his shower. The man smirked. He knew Phantomhive wasn’t worried about him leaving. Ciel knew that he was his only connection to finding his parent’s killer. He was giving Sebastian the option of running away. Knowing that he wouldn’t. Because he had him wrapped around his finger.

“Hey, goliath” a soft voice called from inside of the bathroom “stop stalling, you can come in now.”

Sebastian cracked the door open, steam greeting him as he stepped in, shutting it and keeping his gaze cast to the floor.

“Um.. I don’t really know how you plan on washing my back without looking but if it makes you feel any better, I have all the same parts that you do-“

“Shut up.”

“See, I like that part about you. Even though you work for me, your attitude is still the same” a small clink of glass was filled the steamy room “Keep it.”

Sebastian slowly lifted his eyes, inhaling from the enormous glass shower that took up a good size of the bathroom with a spout located on the ceiling, giving the effect of falling rain. But the magazine worthy bathroom wasn’t what really took the man’s breath away.

“Come closer.”

The water cascaded down the younger male’s body, glistening on every defined curve of his small frame. Sebastian felt his heart try to escape his chest, his pulse was so fast. He could literally gaze at this body, the creamy skin under hot water, and drink this man in for the rest of eternity. Sebastian purposely averted his gaze from the dark patch of hair above the man’s package. Swallowing when his inner thoughts briefly wondered how it would taste. _Where the hell is my mind?_ Dark locks of hair stuck to the Ciel’s face as he stood holding the shower door open, growing impatient from the slow moving man.

“I really don’t have all day.”

“How do you expect me to-“

“Lean in, wet the cloth, apply soap, wishy wash”

“Yes, but my shirt wi-“

Sebastian began a muffled protest as small wet hands jet out from the shower, grabbing hold of the man’s black shirt and practically tearing it off of his body before tossing it to the side.

“Problem” _fuck_ ”solved.”

Ciel’s permanent stale face broke when those muscles came into view. Fuck. He was more than a god. He was fucking sin itself. Taut muscles rippled down the older man’s front, leaving Ciel wondering which one of them was the actual model. The younger male turned around to hide his sudden excitement, focusing on the dark tile ahead.

Sebastian leaned in around Ciel, wetting the cloth and applying soap. He lathered it well before finally resting it on the middle of the petite back. Ciel let out a soft sigh as big hands began to work on his muscles. Sebastian couldn’t help but use two hands, finding it awkward if he stood sideways with one hand on the shower. The more he scrubbed the smaller male’s back, the more small mewls escaped his mouth. Sebastian continued, losing track of time as the scrub turned into a full-out massage session.

Ciel was in heaven. He glanced back, to stare at the owner of those magic working hands to see him staring intently at his task at hand. Ciel didn’t think he could take it anymore. 

“Sebastian. That's enough.”

The taller male, so entrapped in the way his fingers slid all over the velvety smooth skin, did not hear a single word.

“Sebastian. I said that’s good.”

More kneading. Still nothing.

Ciel quickly became impatient, jerking forward as he snapped at the man.

“Sebastian, list-!“

The sudden movement caught the dark haired man off guard, sending him falling forward into the shower, crashing into a wet Ciel before both came thudding down onto the dark tile floor.

_“Hah!”_

The hot water draped black raven hair over the bigger man’s eyes as he tried to pry himself off of Ciel, his wet pants only making him stumble and push the small male harder into the floor.

“Ngh..Sebat..ian.. Get up!” Ciel knew his limits. He knew what he could handle. He knew exactly when his patience would run out, exactly when his time was up, exactly when he could take no more.

And he was far past those marks.

Sebastian began to lift himself again, grabbing hold of the younger male underneath him and flipping him over quickly to see his face “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ciel. Answer me.”

Ciel stared up at the giant looming over him, his heart beating fast at the sight above. Water dripped off of the man’s hair and onto his face, a couple drops landing right into his open mouth from the shock of being flipped over so easily. He was in absolute awe.

“Cie-“

Time was up.

The smaller man reached up, grabbing Sebastian’s face and crushing their lips together. A small muffle left Sebastian’s mouth at the initial shock of it all but the bulge in his pants was way to easy to see for him to deny anything. The two began furiously making out on the shower floor, Ciel sliding his tongue all over the man’s, reveling in the taste. Syrup and sin. His favorite breakfast. Sebastian's lips glided over the males, sending a shiver down Ciel's spine. The male leaned into the kiss more, biting down hard on the man's bottom lip. 

_"Nngh"_ Sebastian shoved his tongue far into Ciel's mouth in response to the delicious nibble. 

The two continued on the shower floor, not a care given for Sebastian's now wet lower wardrobe. Lips sucked and pecked as the males became lost. It was more than kissing. They were tasting. Claiming. Memorizing. Neither one moved their hands, the focus solely on their attached mouths. Ciel let out a moan. He wanted no distraction from this. He would savor every bit of this man nice and slow, not dare risking to miss a single spot with his hot mouth.

Sebastian suddenly broke their attachment, catching his breath before looking down at the nude male.

“What the hell am I doing?”

“Taking your pants off.”

“I wasn’t-“

“Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://rabid-bunny.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shivers ran down the man’s spine with each hot word whispered into his mouth.
> 
> “You can call my name all you want when you’re inside of me”

_“aah!”_

A small moan escaped Sebastian as the younger male beneath him pulled at his belt, ripping the wet strip of leather from around his waist and tossing it to the side.

“C-ciel..ah!”

“Shh” Ciel leaned up as he fumbled with the man’s zipper, placing his lips softly on Sebastian’s. Shivers ran down the man’s spine with each hot word whispered into his mouth.

“You can call my name all you want when you’re inside of me”

“Nngh!”

The zipper finally gave, allowing Ciel to slide a wet hand beneath the dark soaked jeans, grazing over the bulge hidden by thin fabric. The male opened his mouth, licking both lips from the heat radiating onto his hand. _Fuck._ Ciel felt his restraint going right down the shower drain.  
Sebastian squinted his eyes, feeling the long digits probe at his erection. Although he grit his teeth, the man couldn’t help the low mewls that escaped his throat. His face twisted in pleasure and confusion, almost one of pain, causing Ciel to go even more crazy. The younger male pressed his palm harder into the hovering man, coaxing him into a slow steady motion of rocking into the hand. Sebastian clawed at the shower floor, his hands flanking the beautiful face below him. Water dripped off of his long dark strands to puddle into the male’s mouth, Ciel lapping up every drop he could just to revel in the taste that he was sure would be his new drug.

“Mmm, god. Why are you so fuckin hot?”

“Ahh- Ciel.. I..”

“You what, hm? Tell me.”

The hand moved up, a finger sliding underneath the soaked boxers. Sebastian let out a gasp when Ciel began twirling the sprinkle of hair his fingers found. Ciel watched every face that the man made, memorizing every sudden change, every wrinkle of his brow, every elicit sound from his mouth… For the first time in the male’s life, patience had become his virtue.  
Sebastian had had enough. He leaned forward, slamming his mouth onto the male’s, immediately taking over with his tongue. Ciel’s jaw went slack, hand still in place, relishing the flavor of Sebastian. Lips slipped and tongues twirled as the two tasted every corner of each other’s mouths. Small slurping noises escaped the two as Ciel began sucking on the man’s tongue. 

_“Mmm”_ Sebastian was just about at his limit.

He grabbed the wrist of the intruding hand and licking Ciel’s lips, he nudged it down even lower. 

“ _Nnnh_ -fuck-“

Ciel let out a moan at the action, drinking in the sight that was an impatient Sebastian. He laughed internally to himself. So that’s what it looks like.

The smaller male gave the man a soft nibble on his lip, his own throbbing erection beginning to get the best of him. Moving his hand at an agonizingly slow pace, he began to taunt the giant even more.

“Impatient are we?”

“hah, you’re- _nngh_ , the impatient one”

“mmm yes but, I could do this for days”

“What exactly can you do for days?”

“Tease you” the male tugged at the hair softly, eliciting a moan from the older “feel you” sliding his hand lower with every word “caress you-”

“Ciel!” Brown eyes burned into blue, freezing Ciel in place. 

“ _Fucking._ Touch. Me.”

A wide smile cracked onto the young man’s face, his breath hitching from the hot as hell interjection. He planned to do just as he was told and so much more. Crooking his fingers around the waist band of the soaked boxers, the male began to tug them down.

“Well don’t mind if I-“

“~Oh, Reeeeexxxxxx?~”

“-fight for my fucking life, shit. Get up.”

Both heads snapped towards the bathroom door listening to the voice from afar. Ciel snatched his hand back, pushing both palms into Sebastian’s chest to coax the man into following the order given.

The small familiar voice echoed throughout the apartment, abruptly ending the affair between the males. Sebastian stood up quickly, grabbing Ciel by the arm right after to tug him up in follow. The two stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running.

“Hand me that towel. I’m finished.”

Sebastian threw a black fluffy towel over to Ciel, the male drying quickly, grabbing a black and gray robe from a hook on the wall and slipping it on.

“Rex?! I know you’re in here, goddamnit!”

The voice came from right outside of the bathroom door this time.

“Fuck, lizzIE HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?”

 

Ciel looked at Sebastian, swallowing hard from the sight of the man. “Take a shower. Use the towel over there, there should be a spare robe in the closet to the lef-“

“What!? I’m sorry! You can teach me all about _’privacy’_ when you stop READING ALL OF MY MESSAGES AND ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS!”

“DON’T YOU START THAT SHIT WITH ME”

“ITS BEEN STARTED”

“I WILL KICK.. YOUR ASS”

“BRING IT OOON T-REX”

The door to the bathroom flew open, Ciel slamming it closed quickly after stepping out to meet his friend face to face.

The male mussed the blonde’s curls, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello there darling”

“Hi sweet cheeks, how was your morning, hm?”

Ciel wrapped his arm around the small girl as they walked passed the living room, going into the kitchen. Ciel plopped down on a high stool, shaking his head back and forth to dry his hair faster.

“Delightful. So what brings you here on my day off?”

“Models don’t get days off. Look.”

Liz held out her smartphone, showing Ciel an invitation to some fancy-shmancy event going on that night that he could care less about.

“..I’m not going”

“What? Do you know what this is? Ciel.. you’ve been nominated for an award.”

“Since when did they start having award ceremonies for models?”

“Since always. You just never go.”

“Well there you go” the male got up, walking into the kitchen to retrieve a cigarette “sounds like a plan.”

“Ciel! This one is special. You can NOT miss it. Seriously.”

“And why not?”

Liz walked around the bar stool island, waving her hands about as Ciel lit the cigarette in his mouth.

“Because YOU are nominated for the Sexiest Male Model of the Year award! Do you understand how big that is?”

Ciel released a puff of smoke, flicking ashes into the sink while thinking it over.

“Hmm..that might be the thing to get me into Korea-“

“Korea, Japan, ANYWHERE CIEL. We could potentially break through, getting calls from top modeling agencies all over the world. This is HUGE, wait, when the hell did you start smoking your apartment”

Liz snatched the stick from between the male’s fingers, putting it out and tossing it into the silver trash bin in the corner.

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Mmmhmm.. still not going.”

“Damn y- Ciel..uh, what the hell happened to your table?”

“Jesus, you sure do ask a lot of questions”

“Rightfully so!!” The blonde wrinkled her brows, trying to piece together the bizarre behavior of her friend as well as the smashed up pile of wood that used to be Ciel’s coffee table. “My client is going through some pretty extreme changes, and.. seriously! It looks like a freakin Mr. and Mrs. Smith scene in there! Someone try to kill you or something?”

Ciel let out a small giggle, causing the girl’s brow to furrow even more.

“This is not normal, have you finally lost it? Ciel? Hello? I am talking to yo- H-holy f-fuck, for the love of jesus freakin Christ, I think I just died and went to hell, I am okay with that, my ovaries just shriveled up, god, who the handsome hell is FuCk-”

Ciel looked up, slapping a hand over the girl’s mouth as he followed his friend’s gaze across the room to what was a tall and practically nude Sebastian. A small dark towel draped around his hips, water still dripping off of his muscular frame as he stopped at the end of the hall. A worried look crossed his face when he saw the girl so close to Ciel, the hand on her mouth, thinking he just got himself caught up in drama. But more importantly was the streak of hot jealousy that seared though his stomach.

Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, peeking at Lizzie’s frozen face and shooting her a warning look. She quickly nodded, still unable to break her gaze from the man across the room as Ciel removed his hand, clearing his throat.   
“Lizzie, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He is my bodyguard.”

Liz paid no attention to her friend’s words, still staring blankly at the tall man.

“You can stop drooling now-“

“Fuck you. Ciel, when the hell did you get a bodyguard?”

“Last night?”

“Last night?! I was with you last night!”

“Night goes on for a while, you know.”

“Smart ass. Hello, my name is Lizzie,” the blonde girl began to walk over to the man, stopping after taking three steps “you know what..you stay over there. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah.. you as well” Sebastian was confused, seeing the two smiling and joking when minutes prior they sounded like they would be at each other’s throats.

“Sebastian, this is Elizabeth Midford. She is my personal agent among other things involving my modeling career-“

“Ahem..”

Ciel shot the small girl a look of annoyance before continuing, “as well as a good childhood friend.”

“Ah..” Sebastian wondered briefly how good of friends they actually were. “Nice to meet you, Elizabe-“

“No, no. Please. Liz or Lizzie.”

“Right, then. Lizzie. Uh, Ciel.. there wasn’t an extra robe..”

“In my room. Dresser in the back of the walk in closet, first drawer on the right. You’ll find some boxers. Pick anything in there that fits you. Try the bottom drawers, that’s where I put my sweats.”

“Alright.”

Sebastian stalked out of the room, wanting to quickly escape from the awkward introduction. _Yes, hello my name is Sebastian and I broke in here last night, tried to kill your client and minutes ago almost fucked him in his shower.._ Sebastian swallowed, remembering what had happened in the dark and dimly lit bathroom. His pace picked up as his face went red, feeling eyes bore into his bare back.

Ciel and Liz watched as the man disappeared into Ciel’s room, hearing the click of the door closing behind him.

“Fu. cking. SPILL.”

Ciel sighed at the abruptness from the girl but it was no surprise to him. The male ran a hand through his hair as he looked into green eyes.

“Look, there is nothing going on, alright? It really isn’t what it looks like-“

“Yea. I know what you mean. Naked hot men walk out of my bathroom all the time, they just come to ask me for a cup of sugar. And the weather.”

“No. Hush.” Ciel sighed again, becoming anxious with the flood of emotions. He hated his personal life being known. The male looked into the living room at the broken table, shifting his gaze back on the girl. 

“Look… there is something about this man that led him to me, okay? It is a long story but.. He knew my name.”

“What?! HOW?!”

“I.. don’t know, exactly. But I need to keep him close” Ciel smirked at the memory of just how close he had been “and he’s pretty good with a knife, I guess. So, until I can get some answers, for now.. my bodyguard.”

“Well..after seeing those muscles I highly doubt he could..uh..let you down er-fail to protect you. I just.. are you sure he is right for the job?”

“Of course not. But we are going to find out.”

The two leaned against the kitchen counter quietly, Liz taking in the new information. The girl sighed, leaning over to rest her head on the male’s arm, genuinely concerned for her friend.

“Do you think he may have a connection to _her_?”

Ciel looked off into the distance, lifting a hand to stroke the girl’s cheek.

“I’m not sure..” the click of Ciel’s bedroom door re-opening sent both pairs of eyes looking anxiously down the hall, “..but I guess we’re going to find out.”

Sebastian came into sight wearing a white V-neck that hugged his torso and a pair of cuffed Maroon sweatpants, clearing Ciel’s mind from every bad thought that had threatened to down his mood.

The last thing he wanted to think about was his Mother.

~~~

“I hate this.”

Sebastian looked up from tying his shoelaces, glancing at the complaining Ciel staring into the floor length mirror in his bedroom. The man waited quietly, sitting on the chest at the end of Ciel’s bed as the male got dressed.

“I hate everything about this.”

Ciel tightened the dark green tie around his neck, brushing invisible lint off of his black suit while scowling into the mirror. 

“You’re a model, shouldn’t you be used to this?”

“Modeling is one thing. Publicity is another. One you can be naked and do whatever the fuck you want. And the other,” the male turned to face his bodyguard, “you can only drink and dream about it.”

Sebastian’s breath hitched. Handsome was an understatement for the male across the room. Ciel was garbed in a black suit, the jacket single-breasted and hugging his slim waist tight. In place of a traditional white shirt, the male instead wore a cream colored button up speckled with black dots, the dark green tie giving the entire look one of sophistication as well as fashion, a look Sebastian was sure only Ciel could pull off. Dark gray locks were swept up and back in an orderly fashion, displaying the delicate features of the male’s attractive face. He was more than a sight for sore eyes. He was a goddamn first class ticket to Sebastian’s personal hell. 

An eyebrow on that flawless face raised. “Hey.”

Sebastian stood up abruptly, keeping a calm face. How in the hell was he supposed to be this man’s bodyguard? Is this even worth it? He didn’t know the first thing about being a protector. And with him looking like this…

“Why are you so flushed?”

“I’m not.”

“I told you before. I can tell when you are lying, Michaelis. So don’t.”

Sebastian sighed, moving dark locks behind his ear as he turned from the man to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because I can’t stand your guts.”

“I think you lying might be a turn on for me. Even so…” the younger male reached an arm out, slamming a poised hand into the side of the man’s neck “I dislike it.”

“Augh!” Sebastian buckled to the side, grabbing his throat as he gasped for breath. “What the FUCK?”

“You don’t do as you’re tol- _hnn!_ “

Ciel’s feet were suddenly swept from underneath him by a powerful leg, sending him down onto his back next to the man.

The male squinted from the crash, turning to see a hunched over Sebastian still clutching as his throat, long dark locks draped over his angry face. Ciel smirked. This one wasn’t going down without a fight.

The two stared at each other, Sebastian fully catching his breath and releasing the clutch on his throat before slumping into a sitting position on the floor. 

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

“Phantomhive.”

“I get the feeling you do not like me very much.”

“That feeling is correct.”

“Hm. Can I change your mind?”

“…”

“Have you had my panca-“

“YES IV’E HAD YOUR GODDAMN PANCAKES.”

Ciel let out a breathy laugh causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen. What a lovely sound. The younger male propped himself up into a sitting position in front of the man.

“Listen. I’m not pretending that this morning didn’t happen.”

“I don’t- It’s whatever. You don’t have to explain anything to me, I’m not a chi-“

“Oh, I know I don’t have to explain anything to you, I have no obligation to”

“Fuck you”

“See, that’s what got us caught up in the first place”

Sebastian huffed, trying to desperately to hide any sign of how funny he thought this cold man could be. 

“Anyways. This is a serious job I am asking you to do. I think after spending a day with Liz and I you can tell I do not trust anyone”

“No one.”

“Literally. So for now, you must understand that there are some precautions I must take-“

“Naturally,” Sebastian went to stand up, “I did try to kill you after all”

Keeping a calm face, Ciel reached into his jacket, pulling out his revolver and pointing it towards the man “Mmhm, exactly, I’m not done talking”

Sebastian looked incredulously at the man wielding the gun before sitting back down on the floor. Ciel replaced the gun, continuing as if nothing was out of place.

“That being said, you are to always stay by my side. If I get hungry, you get hungry. If I am tired, it’s sleepy time for you. If I need a haircut, you better get your goddamn shears out. And if-“

“And if you get horny?”

Ciel’s eyes widened as if the man had just accused him of stealing the last cookie from the damn cookie jar. The male’s eyelids dropped, his voice coming out soft and laced with honesty.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there..” Ciel suddenly grabbed the bodyguard by his collar, bringing their noses an inch apart, “….and maybe then we’ll burn it.”

“You sure have a hard time deciding what it is that you want”

“Do tell.”

“Are you patient or not? Do you want a bodyguard or a goddamn sex toy?”

Ciel searched the man’s face, trying to find any sign of humor to no prevail. Releasing the shirt, Ciel sat back into his position. The attraction he had for this man, from the first moment he laid eyes on him last night to now, was truly unfathomable. Normally, he could just fuck someone like this and never see them again. So why.. why did the small wrinkle in the middle of Sebastian’s face make his stomach whirl..

“Michaelis. Let me be frank. I have no intention of sleeping with you” the male closed his eyes, replacing wisps of hair back into place with a hand “this morning was merely a moment of weakness. We all have them.”

Sebastian watched the male fix himself back up. As ‘put together’ as the young man may seem, Sebastian was beginning to see every crack in him. He spent a year of his life hating him, this figure in his head he imagined killing for so long. Spitting his name into people’s faces as he searched, despising the very sound of it. Now hearing it only made him.. How could so much change within a mere twenty-four hours? Something brought him to this male. He was determined to figure out what. And until then, he would remain close to this man. Those blue eyes could lure him into his own death, he was sure of it. And what a peaceful way to go it’d be.

The man smirked. ‘Moment of weakness’? Maybe Ciel himself was his _own_ weakness.

“Really? No intention, huh?” Sebastian’s voice came out low and breathy.

“Yes, really. None.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

Ciel opened his eyes to see the large male leaning over him, brown eyes boring into his soul.

“I-I’m not! Why the hell are you so close”

“I’m a foot away from you, you’re just easily intimidated when I am above you”

“DID YOU SAY EASILY INTIMIDATED”

“Those are the words that came from my mouth”

“Michaelis you have no FUCKING clue who you are talking to”

“I do. I think he is just mad that I can tell when he is lying as well.”

Ciel narrowed his eyes, the two men beginning to slowly moving closer to each other’s lips with every word “you’ve got a pretty smart mouth, you know”

“Mm, must mean we’re perfect for each other”

“Absolutely peachy”

“Too bad I don’t like you”

“Yea, ditto”

The two’s lips just a hair apart now.

“And that I hate your fucking guts”

“Tell me more”

Ciel opened his mouth, a pink tongue coming out to slowly lick Sebastian’s bottom lip. The man gasped, immediately grabbing Ciel’s waist to bring him closer before opening his mouth to welcome that tongue..

..And abruptly stopping when the sound of a cell phone ringing blared from Ciel’s pocket.

One moment, the males were frozen, Ciel with his tongue out and Sebastian with his mouth parted, hands around the male’s waist.. and in the next, the two tore apart as if they both had become the plague.

“What the hell is wrong with you? STOP trying to seduce me Phantomhive!”

“I could say the same thing, you fucking go-godamn giant, uh!”

“Stay the hell over there!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“And answer your phone!”

Ciel tore the device from his pocket, “I’m GETTING THERE”

“Fucking…exhibitionist..”

“Yea, fucking hate you too- Hello? Liz?” Ciel answered his phone, walking quickly over to the mirror to fix his hair once again and straightening his suit, “Yea, we’re heading down now. We need to stop by a suit shop for Sebastian, don’t forget. Yea, we will still be early, trust me. Alright. See you.”

Ciel tossed the phone back into his pocket, giving himself one last look in the mirror before turning to walk past the bodyguard. 

“Come on, goliath.”

Sebastian followed Ciel throughout the apartment, watching him fetch his keys and turn off various electrical appliances.

“After you, princess”

“I could kill you, you know”

“I’m already dead”

“Melodramatic”

“Sadist.”

Ciel stopped at the front door, the tall man almost running into him from the short stop.

“No. I am not into any of that dumb shit, alright?”

Sebastian smirked as the male grabbed his jacket off of a hook, quickly putting it on.

“Out of all the insults, that’s the one you’re offended by?”

“Yes..” Ciel buttoned his tan jacket before giving a speculating look to Sebastian. 

“Have you _seen_ 75 Tones of Off-White? Trash.”

Sebastian thought for a moment before busting out into a laughter so loud Ciel couldn’t help but join him. The apartment was filled with the light tones echoing off of the walls. The two caught their breaths, Ciel looking at Sebastian still in his maroon sweats.

“Do you need a jacket? We will get one for you later but I mean for now..”

“No. I’m fine.”

“You look cold.”

“Do I?”

“No. Let’s go.” Ciel opened the door.

“Alright..” Sebastian walked out, heading straight to the stairs, leaving Ciel to lock the door as he called out behind him.

“For a second there I thought you could tell I was going commando.”

Ciel dropped his keys in front of the door.

…. _oh for FUCK’S SAKE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel broke their attachment, pushing Sebastian away from him. Sebastian looked confused, preparing to apologize before Ciel got up.
> 
> And dropped to his knees..

Ciel climbed into the passenger seat of Lizzie’s car, shutting the door hard as Sebastian buckled himself in the backseat. The blonde released an exasperated breath of air.

“Took you long enough, gee-“

“Just drive the damn car.”

“Nn? What’s this? Who upset the dino?”

Ciel scowled over at his friend, giving her a warning glance.

The blonde chuckled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, “I’m only messing, dear. Nice to see you too. Don’t worry. We’ve plenty time to get the massive man in my backseat a proper outfit before the event starts.”

“My name is Sebastia-“

“JESUS” lizzie shrieked out, making both males jump slightly before she looked back at the man in her backseat.

“You have to warn me before opening that sexy mouth of yours. It’s distracting.” The girl winked before Ciel reached out, forcefully turning her face towards the road ahead.

“Driving.”

“Driving-“

“You’re supposed to be driving-“

“Yes, driving, got it.”

Sebastian sat in awe, taking in the dynamics of the two’s friendship, really wondering if they were ever anything more. Oh well. It didn’t matter anyway. Lizzie started the engine up, pulling out from in front of Ciel’s apartment building. Sebastian looked out into the night sky, completely lost in thought. So much had happened in the past 24 hours. This time yesterday, he was so full of rage, tracking down the man sitting right in front of him. Ready to become a killer. Ready to kill him.

 _Sigh._ Things were changing. Sebastian wasn’t sure how much but.. something told him that after this, nothing would be the same.

“Wake up sleepy head.”

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open. Confused, he looked up at Ciel who was standing outside of the car holding his door open. He didn’t even remember drifting off.

“We don’t have all night. Come one, let’s get you fitted into a pretty little dress.”

Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the car.

“I’d never try to steal your look like that-“

“Oh, Cinderella, but if the shoe fits…”

Lizzie giggled at the squabble, coming around the car and closing the door to get things moving a little faster.

“Come one, boys. Party can’t start without us.”

Sebastian watched the blonde girl begin to walk away. Soft curls bounced in a proper ponytail atop her head as she walked. The man appraised her dress. Dark green, strapless, fitting, falling to her ankles. It was a beautiful color on the girl, he must say. Silver heels to match her silver jewelry as well. She had quite the fashion taste. Sebastian realized he had not been much of a gentleman, quickly trotting to catch up to her.

“Eliza- er, uh, Liz. I apologize for not saying so before but you look absolutely wonderful.”

Lizzie stopped mid step, her heels clicking into place right next to each other on the side walk. She slowly turned to Sebastian, eyes open incredulously and cheeks the color of roses. The girl swallowed before opening her mouth, her speech coming out in an exasperated and over dramatic tone.

“You… can NOT… compliment me.”

“Er- why no-“

“because MY HEART CAN NOT TAKE IT, HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF, I WOULD DO SO MU-mmf!“

Ciel glided quickly over to Liz, cupping his hand over the girl’s mouth.

“Liz is not the best with taking compliments. What she means is.. thank you.”

“Gah!” Liz broke Ciel’s hand off of her mouth, “yes. Thank you. Your joggers are not half bad either.”

With that, the blonde winked and walked away, leaving the two males to trail behind her. One of them a jealous mess. Ciel was already in a bad mood. Being worked up like that twice in one day to have no satisfaction.. on top of that, Goliath over here being the cause. He could think of way better nights. Even the ones involving a rod, bad foreplay and rubber gloves.

A bell rang on the door as the three entered the suit shop. Sebastian looked over at the man behind the counter. He looked to be in his fifties, graying hair, tan skin and twinkling eyes that brightened the moment he saw who came in.

“Phantomhive! My good man!”

“Webster!” Ciel walked over to the man, shaking his hand before the older man pulled him into a brief hug. “How are you? How’s the wife?”

“Good, good. Still alive. Unfortunately.”  
The two laughed, Sebastian smiling at the joke.

“Look, I need a suit asap for Goli- I mean, my bodyguard over there.” Ciel motioned to Sebastian who immediately felt completely out of place, standing in the middle of some high end suit shop in nothing but maroon sweat pants and a thin T-shirt. Literally.

“Bodyguard huh? Hm, yes, I see. We can definitely do that! Yes yes, come here boy, let me measure you!”

Sebastian walked over to the old man, Lizzie giggling at how uncomfortable the giant looked. The small shop was suddenly filled with the sound of bells, coming from Lizzie’s phone.

“Eeeh.. I have to take this. I’ll be sitting at the front of the store. I trust you guys can handle this yourselves.”

Liz turned and walked away, Ciel watching after her like a hawk, making sure he knew exactly where she would be. Webster pulled out his measuring tape, lengthening it across Sebastian’s chest, “Call down, Ciel. She is safe here, my boy.”

Ciel looked over to Webster, “You know me so well, old man”

“You never change.”

Sebastian stood quietly as the man measured every part of his body, jaw clenching slightly at the way Ciel looked after the blonde.

“My word. You are a very large man, you know that?”

Ciel almost choked on his own saliva when he heard Webster say that, Sebastian flushing slightly before the man continued, “Tall, long legs. Broad shoulders. For a suit to fit you properly, I’d definitely need to tailor one. But for now, we will just have to make due. That dressing room over there,” the man pointed to the back corner of the store, the last white door in a row of three with a silver handle, “that’s the biggest one. Perfect for you, eh?”

The old man laughed, patting Sebastian on the shoulder as he walked away.

“Wait for me in there. I’ll send Ciel over with a few suits for you to try.”

Sebastian watched the old man walk away, his gaze drifting to Ciel who looked back at him in return. The two stared at eachother, neither giving away any signs of emotion. Sebastian started backing up slowly, raising a middle-finger to the man without breaking eye contact. Ciel stared, blank face, pointing to the watch on his wrist as he mouthed out ‘when?’.

Sebastian entered the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. Inside was a large mirror on the far wall, a cushioned stool next to the door and a small silver waste basket for trimmings from tailored suits. Sebastian sat on the stool, looking across into the mirror at himself. 

“How the hell did you get yourself into this shit?”

Webster pranced around his store, finding pants here and jackets there, a shirt or two, piling them all high in Ciel’s arms until the male couldn’t hold anymore. 

“Have him try those on so far, laddy. I’ll get to looking for anymore I may have.”

Ciel turned, walking towards the dressing room with the mountain of clothes.

“Knock knock”

“Who’s there?” 

“Mother dearest”

Sebastian flung the door open so fast, pulling Ciel in by his collar before slamming it back shut. The sudden jolt caused the male to drop the clothes onto the floor, neither caring as Sebastian held Ciel up by his shirt, their faces inches apart as Sebastian seethed anger.

Ciel kept his regular straight face. “Ah. Forgot that was a sore spot.”

“You fucking punk.”

“Down boy.” Ciel gripped Sebastian’s wrists, forcefully turning them out and making him immediately loosen his grip.

_“Ack!”_

“I do not enjoy wrinkles in my suits. No wrinkles, happy Phantomhive. Wrinkles, broken wrists.”

“Auh! I got it, let me go!”

Ciel released the man, Sebastian stepping back and comforting is wrists. 

“Now let’s get going. You’ve got to try these on, I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine.”

Sebastian began taking his shirt off, pausing with it just below his chest. “….Are you not leaving?”

“Me? No. These are professional suits, cufflinks and everything. I have to help you get them adjusted. I can also tell if it fits properly or not. Webster asked me to lend him a hand while he searches for more items.” Ciel bent down, picking up the expensive items and hanging them on the hooks on the wall.

Sebastian sighed out, annoyed as ever. 

“Fine.”

The man tore the T-shirt off of him, exposing that perfect abdomen, muscles rippling down his front. Ciel realized his eyes had begun to water from staring so hard, thanking everything that Sebastian wasn’t paying him any mind. 

“Give me the first shirt.”

“Here.”

Ciel tossed a black button up shirt to Sebastian, the man buttoning two buttons from the bottom before the shirt began to buckle.

“It’s too small.”

“I can see that..” Ciel’s voice was quiet as he appraised the tall man. “Take it off.”

Sebastian did as he was told, tossing the shirt back to Ciel.

“Next.”

“Pants.”

“What? You don’t have another shirt?”

“I do but it’s the same size. We have to wait for Webster to bring another. Pants next.”

Sebastian swallowed. Ciel sat on the stool by the door, crossing his legs as he waited.

“Well?”

“I uh..”

Ciel tongued the inside of his cheek, trying very hard not to crack a smile. He knew exactly what was wrong. The smart mouthed Michaelis had nothing to say now, huh? This was turning out to be truly interesting.

Ciel grabbed a pair of pants from the hanging pile, setting them on his lap.

“First pair.”

Sebastian looked down at the pants, trying to think of his next move.

“What? You need me to help you with putting your pants on too? Maybe you were better off with your hands being zipti-“

“shut up.”

Sebastian looked to the floor, hooking two thumbs underneath the waistband of the maroon sweatpants and without skipping a beat, yanking them all the way down to his ankles.

Ciel’s jaw dropped an inch, staring incredulously from the brazen act tall and handsome just pulled. 

Sebastian’s face became flushed immediately, his expression a mix of anger, ego and.. more anger. If there was one thing the man had, it was pride. And he didn’t intend to lose that today. He stretched his arm out to Ciel.

“Pants.”

Ciel continued to stare at the man, the silence growing longer. It wasn’t really that Sebastian also didn’t have a shirt on. Not even that he had no boxers, free-balling like a champ all night. Nope. None of that. 

It was the raging erection he had that had Ciel Phantomhive completely. speechless. 

This was the real reason Sebastian didn’t want to take his pants off. Every rock hard inch of his throbbing cock was now exposed to the eyes of the male he wanted to do nothing more to than shove his face onto i-er into the ground.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, himself already exposed and full of hate for the cause of his erection to care about any smart comments that he expected from the younger male. He reached out, grabbing onto the pants.

Before Ciel grabbed his wrist, stopping him from backing up. Blue eyes scaled up the man, meeting brown. The male was almost completely lost for words, his question coming out just above a whisper.

“Hey. Why are you hard?”

Sebastian was ready to respond with some rude remark before staring back into those blue eyes, becoming utterly speechless and lost. The man swallowed, staring at the perfect being that was Ciel. Plump freshly licked lips, dusted cheeks, fanned out eyelashes. How could someone be this gorgeous?

The younger continued his whispered interrogation.

“I asked you a question.”

“I-uh..I don’t kn- _aah!_ ”

A small moan escaped Sebastian’s lips from the feel of a soft finger now gliding underneath the cock protruding straight from him. Ciel licked his lips at the sound, staring straight into the deep brown eyes.

“Do you enjoy lying?”

“Nn-“ Sebastian couldn’t find words, the finger moving to circle the head of his dick, now slick with pre-cum. Ciel continued the slow torture, staring straight at the helpless Sebastian. The younger male smirked. This was an expression he could get used to. 

“ _Ah! C-ciel, do-nngh!_ ”

“Shh”

The older man’s knees began to buckle as Ciel took his whole length into his palm, sliding his hand up and down at a slow and steady pace. Sebastian shadowed over the smaller male, his hands reaching out to flank the sides of Ciel’s face as he pushed off of the wall to keep from falling. The male leaned in, biting down hard on Sebastian’s bottom lip as he quickened the pace of his hand.

Sebastian released a strong exhale, followed by a muffled moan as he tried desperately to keep quiet. The man leaned into Ciel further, smashing their mouths together.

Ciel let out a small gasp into the man’s mouth, feeling starved from the delicious taste. Although he had just come to know it that morning, he felt he’d never be able to get enough of it. He’d never be satisfied. Unless…

Ciel broke their attachment, pushing the naked Sebastian away from him. Sebastian looked confused, preparing to apologize before Ciel got up, dropping to his knees..

Sticking out a small tongue to lick the entire length of the rock hard cock from base to tip.

_“Mmmf!”_

Ciel’s eyes closed, unable to remain open any longer as he was that amazed at how good this man tasted. Grabbing the base with one hand, Ciel slid his mouth onto the thick rod, circling his tongue as he went. He wanted to taste every inch, to feel every part of the man on his tongue. It was these greedy thoughts that had the male shoving the erection so far back, it reached his throat.

_“Nnngh C-ciel, we ca-! Ahh! Fuck-“_

Sebastian moaned out in a weak attempt to get the male’s attention but Ciel was already too far gone. The male curved his lips and moaned, sending deep vibrations to the very core of the man. Sebastian reached up with one hand, shoving it into his mouth and biting down on it to refrain from letting out any loud noises. The feel of Ciel’s mouth was amazing, the hot thing sending shivers down the man’s spine. Sebastian looked down, the male beginning a steady pace, his head bobbing back and forth on the man’s dick. Drool dripped from the corners of Ciel’s mouth, he was trying that hard to swallow the man whole.

Sebastian watched with lidded eyes as the hot mouth slid on and off of his hardened cock, each thrust feeling slicker than the one before. The man reached down, shoving his hands into Ciel’s hair as his hips gained a mind of their own, thrusting himself further into the male’s mouth. Two big beautiful blue eyes opened and looked up from the action. The man’s heart jumped. How could this guy still look so angelic while doing such a deed? Sebastian instantly swooned.

Brought back into reality when Ciel grabbed the backs of the man’s thighs, shoving him completely down his throat. 

_“Nnngh-fuck!”_ Sebastian pulled at the dark locks, “Ciel-ah! Im gonna-“

Ciel slid the man out of his mouth, slurping messily on the tip. He twirled his tongue around it, popping it in and out from between his lips before shoving the whole length back down his throat.

_“Shhit-mmm!”_

Hot liquid began to pour down Ciel’s throat as the man’s body shook from the violent orgasm he was having. Ciel gripped onto his thighs tighter, sucking harder, his tongue prodding up and down as he greedily swallowed every drop he could get from the man.

Sebastian released his grip on Ciel’s hair, his orgasm causing him to bite his lip so hard he drew blood. Ciel slid off of the man, licking his lips as he looked up through lidded eyes. Sebastian collapsed onto the floor in front of Ciel, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Small pants escaped his lips, interrupting his sentence, “What..the hell.. why..”

Ciel stood up, looking down at the man on his knees before sitting back at his place on the stool. 

“Maybe you’ll think twice next time you decide to go commando”

“-Or maybe I won’t think at all”

“That works too..”

Sebastian stared into blue eyes, making his way over to the male. He positioned himself in between thin legs.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Sebastian reached out, having noticed the male’s hard-on ages ago.

“Returning the favor”

“Mmm-“

The man palmed Ciel, feeling every inch of the male, wondering what he’d taste like. Big hands moved to slim thighs, grabbing at them and massaging them through the fabric. The man wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his waist. Or on his shoulders. 

Sebastian was immediately hard again, Ciel in front of him dying to be touched. He had been so frustrated since this morning. There was nothing he wanted more than to be plowed to the depths of hell by this man.

-knock knock-

“Heyyyy, any luck with those?”

Sebastian froze, his hands on Ciel’s belt. He went to stand up, before Ciel grabbed his hands, holding them in place.

“Not yet, Webster. Can you leave those others outside of the door? I’m having a little trouble with some buttons in here.”

“Oh sure, laddy. I’ll leave them on the hook out here. Holler if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

The two stayed still, listening to the old man return to the front of the store.

Sebastian sighed, relieved they hadn’t been caught as he pulled his hands back, once again being stopped by Ciel.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I.. Don’t we have things to do?”

Ciel parted his legs, lifting his hips and placing Sebastian’s palm right onto his erection. The male’s eyes lidded at the warmth traveling through his pants, onto his throbbing need.

“Mmm.. you can start with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Feedback always appreciated <3~ rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel let out a small gasp, jumping from the action which caused him to press his pelvis into the man above him. Sebastian grabbed those small hips with two powerful hands, holding them down in place.
> 
> “I said. don't. move.”

_”Hah—“_

Ciel let out a soft moan when Sebastian gripped the bulge in his pants. Long fingers began to gently massage, grazing over the zipper teasingly, the other unbuckling the belt at his thin waist. 

Ciel lifted his hips into the hand even more, air hissing from between his teeth as Sebastian slowly pulled the zipper down. The male’s head was spinning; he was so turned on. Nothing mattered, not where they were, what anyone else was doing.. all that mattered was Ciel’s throbbing cock that was being probed through his boxers by the sexiest fucking man alive.  


Sebastian slid his hand through the top of the slit in Ciel’s boxers, feeling the sprinkle of hair on his crotch. His first thought being how much he wanted to feel it on his face. The fingers swirled in the soft pile, a moan escaping Ciel when Sebastian tugged gently. The man swallowed. 

He couldn’t believe… how much he wanted to bite it. 

“ _Nnn—_ Sebastian..”

Ciel was practically panting, his body just dying to be touched. Small beads of sweat formed underneath his hairline. Sebastian looked at the male, those plump lips being bitten, cheeks flushed, soft skin glowing from arousal.. _What a meal._

The man leaned down slowly, coming eye to eye with the bulge beneath thin fabric. He removed his hand, taking favor to use both to grab Ciel’s thighs and spread them open wider. Sebastian watched the stiff rod throb from underneath the restraint. He was fascinated with it, every twitch sending a direct pulse straight to his own hard-again dick. He swallowed. A long tongue came out, lapping at the tip of Ciel through his underwear which were now soaked with pre-cum.

“Nnghgeez—!“ Ciel couldn’t take it. The feeling of Sebastian’s tongue, even through fabric, was intoxicating. It was so heavy and hot.. he’d never knew a tongue could be so thick.. The male slammed his head back against the wall, knowing that if he watched Sebastian anymore he would blow his load right that second. 

Which he nearly did when that mouth engulfed his dick through his boxers.

_“MmMfuck--!”_

“Hmm..” Sebastian stopped, reaching up to grab Ciel’s face and bring the attention back on himself. Brown eyes looked into lidded blue..

“You taste.. so fucking good”

Ciel nearly had a heart attack, almost shooting himself just from the sound of the man’s voice. He scolded himself. He was always in control. He must never lose control. But this man.. 

_What the fuck, Phantomhive, get it together!_

Ciel was brought out of his own lecture when the voice of the only god he knew spoke once more.

_“I want more.”_

_FuCk._ Nope. Not god. The devil himself.

-knock knock-

“Ciel? Laddy, Liz is outside on the phone with someone on the east coast, a hospital I think?”

Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s face, immediately freezing. He remained silent.

“Anyways, she sounds pretty frantic, waving her arms for me to come grab yo-“

Ciel’s voice came out quick and demanding, “Who is it, Webster? Who is the call about?”

A few moments passed before the old man spoke two words that stopped the male’s heart in his chest.

“Your mother.”

~~~

“Come on, come on, come on, get it,” Lizzie was coaxing the boys back into the car, her usually preppy personality turned into that of a serious mother. Ciel and Sebastian came flying out of the shop, Ciel dressed properly and Sebastian in the first suit he could jump into within 3 seconds that fit. The man carried a garment bag with a few others. Lizzie took the bag from him as she herded the boys quickly into the car, throwing it in the trunk. Ciel slammed the front seat door of the car, looking straight ahead as Liz started up the engine, zooming off into the night in the opposite direction of where they were headed previously.

Sebastian sat in the back seat, utterly confused. One moment, he was in the hottest fucking position he had ever been in before and the next, two words about Ciel’s mother sent the younger male into a state of… well Sebastian didn’t even know. Ciel was a master at facades, putting on the straightest poker face known to man. After Webster came to the door, Ciel only spoke two words to the man. 

_‘Get dressed’_

According to the grim tone behind it, though, Sebastian could tell.. this was something serious. They flew out of the shop within the next 5 minutes. Only when Liz turned onto the freeway did Sebastian notice her clothing had changed. The girl was now dressed in suit pants and a cream colored blouse. _Where did the dress go?_

The car was silent as Liz sped down the freeway, Sebastian not daring to speak in fear of setting off the time bomb that was Ciel. The male was in the front seat, staring straight out of the windshield into the night. No emotion touched his features, Sebastian could see through the reflection in the car’s side mirrors. Liz sped through the lanes, getting off at an exit that had the letters LAX on it. The speed of the car changing lanes caused Ciel to lean a bit, his ears peeking out from underneath that beautiful dark gray hair for just a second, but long enough for Sebastian to see.

They were red.

Ciel glanced at Liz, her noticing through amazing peripheral vision and immediately responding to the unspoken question.

“All the preparations are complete.”

The male closed his eyes, resting his head against the head rest as the car seemed to pick up even more speed. Liz looped through traffic, not wanting to waste a second of their time, jumping through yellow light after yellow light. After about fifteen minutes of speed-ticket-worthy driving, the car finally came to a stop. Sebastian squinted, reading a sign that said ‘Valet Over Night Parking’.

A man came up outside of Liz’s window, waiting patiently for something to happen. Ciel was out of the car within the next minute, quickly moving around to the trunk. The blonde turned opened her door, tossing the keys to the man before looking at Sebastian, green eyes serious.

“I hope you’re not afraid of planes.”

~~~

12:01 am.

Rain echoed outside, bouncing off the window panes.

12:01 am.

The sound of a passing car came and went.

12:02 am.

Sebastian stared at the red numbers on the digital clock. The man sat on the couch in the two room suite hotel room, clenching and unclenching the fabric of his plaid green pajama pants. The only light in the room was that of a small bulb in the kitchen area. And the red glow from the clock.

12:02 am.

It had been three days since they landed on the east coast. Sebastian had never been to Virginia before, and from one glance at the areas they drove through to get to the hotel, he didn’t think he had been missing anything. The flight lasted six hours, Ciel’s connections being the only thing that kept them from having to take a connector flight. Six hours in first class, sitting next to Ciel who did nothing but stare out of the window and sleep. When they arrived at the airport, a man holding a sign that read “Rex” escorted the three to a car, quickly driving to a hotel. 

Sebastian noticed there weren’t many mountains around. None at all, actually. Liz and him got out of the car, the man pulling bags out of the trunk and setting them on the sidewalk. It wasn’t until Sebastian picked up his suitcase and turned around that he noticed Ciel did not get out of the car. The driver returned to the car, getting in and pulling off with the male in the front seat.

Sebastian watched the dark gray strands of hair through the window as the car disappeared down the road. That was the last he had seen from Ciel.

That was three days ago.

12:04 am.

A small creak of a door was heard, Sebastian’s head darting to the direction of the sound. A tired Liz appeared in her bedroom doorway dressed in an oversized white T-shirt and faded red pajama pants. Rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and yawning, the woman trotted over to Sebastian, plopping down on the couch next to him.

“Why are you naked?”

Sebastian frowned, looking down at himself.

“I’m not. I’m just not wearing a shirt.”

“It’s basically the same thing for you.”

The man shrugged. He was nowhere near used to the humidity in this state. Although it was raining, the summer heat was a bit too much to his liking.

Liz scratched her head, the curls in her overnight bun messily dangling down.

“I can’t blame you, this heat pisses me off. If I could I’d chop my hair off to accommodate it.”

Sebastian shifted, keeping his eyes on the clock.

12:05am.

“Sebastian. You can’t do this every night. He is fine, you have to trust him. We’ve done this before-“

“Then why hasn’t he returned?”

The girl sighed.

“Okay. I think I should fill you in on a few important matters if you’re going to be sticking around for long,” Liz reached behind her to turn on a lamp at the table beside the couch. 

“Jesus! Sebastian what the hell happened to you?”

Liz was referring to the dark bags underneath the man’s eyes, the slender look in his face as dark mussed hair from being pulled jut out in every direction.

“I know you’re worried but you don’t have to kill yourself. Damnit!”

Liz jumped up, heading over to the kitchen before returning with a damp cloth and a cup of orange juice.

“Here. Wipe your face, you’re covered in sweat. And drink this. I can tell you haven’t eaten, hell.”

The man stared at the clock for five more seconds before turning to the green gaze beside him, grabbing the cloth and dabbing his face. Liz placed the cup of orange juice on the coffee table for when he was ready to drink it. Sebastian ran the cloth around his neck when Liz began to speak.

“Ciel Phantomhive. He is not your normal model. Or man, for that. I’ve known Ciel since we were kids. God…we hated each other,”

The girl smirked, reminiscing as she propped her legs up on the table. Sebastian placed the cloth on the couch arm, sinking back into his seat comfortably as he listened carefully to the first details he had ever heard about who he was protecting.

“I went to school with him. Middle school. I remember him being extremely intelligent, all of the girls flocked to him. Except for me, of course. I hated guys who were so fucking full of themselves. Well one day, I had a huge argument with my parents. My dad got so angry, he told me to pack my shit and leave if I couldn’t follow his rules.  


So, I got a bag and left. I was thirteen. I didn’t get far, just down the block. It had to be like…2 in the morning. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard footsteps approaching the lamp I was under. I remember thinking ‘oh, it’s this douchebag from school, great’. Haha. You know what he said to me at 2 am on the corner of the street?? …’If you want to run away from home, at least wear better shoes to do so.’ Hah! I fucking kid you not!  


A thirteen-year-old girl on the street at 2am and he was worried about my FUCKING CORAL SANDALS. But you know.. he grabbed my wrist and took me back to his house, saying something about lending me a pair of converse for my journey. Snuck me in through his bedroom window and told me he couldn’t find his shoes so I had to sleep there for the night. I was so nervous, being in the popular guy’s house..sitting on his bed..what if he tried something, you know?! He saw the look on my face, walked over to me while handing me some pajamas and said, clear as day, ‘ I’m gay.’”

The blonde threw her hands in the air, laughing out loud as Sebastian watched, eyes filled with interest as she continued.

“Hah, I was the first person he had ever told! Can you believe it? I was a stranger for all he knew! Hah, yea so, we stayed up all night, talking about how much he actually hated the attention he received at school and what not. There was something I saw in him back then and I just knew.. I wanted to protect him. From whatever it was that had his eyes glazed over walking the street at 2am, I wanted to protect him from it. I came over to his house frequently after that, after arguments with my parents, needing a friend.. His father was the only parent of his I saw, a professor at some big league university. It wasn’t until later that I found out about his family’s situation..”

Sebastian sat up, ready to hear the story behind all of this madness.

“I.. don’t think it’s my place to tell you everything but I have no doubt that if Ciel really plans on keeping you around, you will find out. All you need to know is that he moves. A lot. We were best friends but we went to different colleges. I studied management of the arts, he went to his father’s university…”

Liz’s words trailed off, color leaving her face as she thought back on what looked to be an uncomfortable memory.

“During my senior year of college, he showed up at the apartment I was renting a room in...covered in blood. I grabbed him, cleaning his wounds and sobbing my eyes out. I wanted to know who the FuCk did this to him.. He looked at me and said ‘I have to go. I can’t stay here, Liz. They are going to find me. And when they do, I am dead.’ I had no idea who the hell he was talking about but later that night I found out the people looking for him were connected to his mother. That was the first he’d ever spoken of her to me in eight years. I also found out he had dropped out of college, disconnecting all ties with his father. He had been on the run. The good thing was that all the bastards knew about him was him name. So… I hid him out in my room for 5 months. He barely left the apartment at all, actually. After I graduated, I was offered a job, management handling for a modeling agency. I had to find a client and invest in them. Fuck… it was the hardest decision I had to make. But at the end of the day… I’d never leave Ciel.”

Sebastian picked up the cup of orange juice, fully intrigued in the story and surprised at his sudden anger from hearing how bloodied up Ciel had been.

“So.. I took the job. And I made Ciel Phantomhive my first and only client. Traveling under the name Rex. Only a handful of trusted people know his real name. That’s why you knowing it and actually finding him is..yea..”

Sebastian tapped the cup, brow furrowing in confusion.

“But.. how would that help Ciel stay under the radar? I understand you got him out of that city by traveling through the business from place to place but.. plastering his face everywhere doesn’t sound like the best way to hide him.”

Liz grabbed the cup from Sebastian in fear of the man breaking it in his strong grip.

“Don’t you know the best way to hide the truth from people, Sebastian?”

The man waited quietly for an explanation as the blonde set his cup back on the table. Green eyes turned to look at Sebastian, the depth of them screaming with how serious she was.

“The best way to hide something.. is by putting it in right in everyone’s face.”

Brown eyes grew wide, everything suddenly making a little more sense. Moving from place to place, the nick name, the close friendship between Liz and Ciel.. It was much more than a modeling contract.

The two were running. They were making smart moves, Liz being an expert at handling Ciel’s well-being. Sebastian felt a spark of jealousy in his stomach, waving it away with the thankfulness of the blonde keeping Ciel safe for so long.

But why.. After hearing that background, why did Sebastian want nothing more than to keep him safe? Than to kill his pursuers? Than to see him?

12:19am.

“Sebastian. I know you’re here because you want to find out who really killed your parents. But I can see what the past three days have done to you. So I beg of you..please..” Lizzie reached out, grabbing the man’s forearm with small hands 

“Protect him. At all costs.”

The clack of a lock being undone was suddenly heard, causing both the blonde and the giant black haired man to jet up straight. Sebastian stood quickly, yanking Liz off the couch and pushing her towards her room.

The man turned to look incredulously at the girl when he heard a familiar clink of metal, watching her hold a small gun at the ready.

“You really think I’ve been doing this all this long without protection? Yea, please. _You_ step back.”

Sebastian looked back towards the door, his clenched fists his only weapon with that powerful chest huffing up and down as the two awaited the intruder.

The door opened with a low creak, a 5’8 soaked Ciel slinking through it and slamming it shut.

“What kind of welcome ceremony is this?”

“Ciel!”

Liz placed her gun back in her hip holster where it had been hidden previously before running up to the male and clinging to him. Ciel sighed as the blonde probed him, making sure he was alright and wiping wet locks out of his face to feel his forehead.

“God, that took longer than expected! How are you, you’re soaked! NnnnIdontlikeit, Did you find anything out?”

“Yea,” the male took his shoes off, setting them down next to the door and taking his jacket off. Water streaked down the male’s face as he pushed his wet hair back with one swoop. Blue eyes met brown, Ciel taking in the sight that was Sebastian, propped up straight on the couch once more, leaning with elbows on his knees and hands together as he waited for Ciel’s explanation. Ciel’s gaze slid over the large muscles on Sebastian’s arms, the dark bags under his eyes, the sheen of sweat on his chest..

The male flung his drenched coat over a hook by the door, taking a seat in a chair to the right of the couch as Liz settled back in her spot.

“I’m sorry I worried you, princess. But alas, I’ve returned.”

“Pfft” the blonde laughed “I am far from a princess-“

“Not you.”

Sebastian looked into those blue eyes, never taking his eyes off of them since they came through the door. The man sighed, breaking eye contact and leaning back as he closed his eyes. He had no energy to fight right now. He was just so relieved Ciel was back.

Liz broke the silent conversation.

“So?”

“So. I went to the hospital. The people at the front desk told me she was injured, not anything too bad. But that they wanted to keep watch on her for..suspicious reasons-“

“Okay, did you see her?”

“They gave me the room number. When I got there she was gone.”

“What the…”

“Mhm” the male began unbuttoning the soaked gray shirt he wore “Just like last time and every time before that. Vanished. No one knew how.”

“Okay but they have cameras?”

“Yes but no one actually pays attention to that shit. Hundreds of cameras in a hospital, find a woman with reddish-brown hair in a gown. Narrowed it down to about ten patients.”

“So..what you’re saying is-“

“I’ve spent the past three days on a wild fucking goose chase. We found a video of her leaving but where she went, no one knows.”

Lizzie sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“Do you think..she’s back wi-“

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”

“Ciel!” the blonde stood up, looking down at the male “yes it does! If she has any connection to him we are putting you in danger all over again by being here!”

The male looked into green eyes brimmed with tears. 

“You know that dick wad will stop at nothing to get his hands on you!”

Ciel stood up, grabbing Liz by the back of her neck and placing her face on his shoulder.

“Thank you. For helping protect me all this time. For being here. You’ve done well-“

“You idiot” mumbled words escaped the male’s shoulder “don’t thank me if you’re going to practically commit suicide.”

“I’m not. I just need to find her.”

Liz pushed off of Ciel, wiping the water off of her cheeks and staring at the straight face she knew all too well.

“I know. And we will.”

Ciel smiled at the girl before mussing the blonde bun on her head “Get to bed. It’s late.” The male sighed. “I’ve got to have a talk with goliath here.”

Liz smirked, looking back at Sebastian with a ‘good luck’ face.

“Alright. Don’t do that shit again, Phantomhive” the small girl pointed at her friend, slipping her hand into his wet pocket and retrieving an almost empty pack of smokes, “I’ll be confiscating these. You’ve had quite enough.” The blonde placed a peck on his cheek before strutting off to her room “and change your clothes, you’re getting water everywhere. We go home tomorrow. Goodnight boys.”

The bedroom door closed softly, signaling the first time the males had been alone since they were in Webster’s shop.

“Ci-“

Before Sebastian could even get one word out, Ciel closed the distance between the two, suddenly straddling the man. Sebastian’s eyes opened wide is surprise. The man’s breath hitched, the warmth of Ciel through the chill of his drenched clothes on Sebastian’s lap immediately making him hard. Ciel leaned into the man, placing his mouth right next to his ear.

“You seem stressed. Did you miss me?”

Sebastian felt anger boil up in his stomach, remembering the worry he had gone through for the past three days, the hours of sleep he lost, the food he hadn’t eaten..

“Fuck you, Phantomhive.”

“…no comment.”

Ciel straightened back up, Sebastian seeing the grave face the man wore. His usual humor was gone, his eyes glossed over with unknown thoughts.

“You’ve been drinking.”

“No, but I’d love to, thanks for offering.”

Ciel hopped off of the man, stalking to the kitchen. Sebastian looked down at the large wet spot on his pants, sighing at the thigh imprints. The male grabbed two low ball glasses, filling them halfway with gin. Sebastian appraised the male’s clothing as he walked back into the living room. Grey button-up shirt that was now partially unbuttoned, underneath it a white cotton T-shirt, black slacks to match, all soaked and dripping with rain water. He was dressed as if he’d just left some kind of business meeting. But the water…

“What are you staring at?”

“You look like you got caught in some shitty scene from ‘The Notebook’”

Ciel let out a low laugh, settling in the couch next to Sebastian and placing a glass of gin next to the orange juice.

“Drink.”

Sebastian wasn’t much of a drinker.. but after the past few days, he felt he could really use one.

The man lifted the glass to his lips, downing the liquor in one gulp.

“Holy fuck,” Ciel watched the man swallow, his adams apple bobbing up and down with one gulp “you could’ve sipped it, you know.”

Sebastian slammed the glass down, breathing out hard between clenched teeth from the taste, “You must not know how my past three days have been.”

Ciel smirked before following in suit, shooting the liquor back and setting the glass down, making not even the tiniest face from the taste.

“Try me.”

~~~

2:09am

Sebastian took another swig of beer, rolling the empty bottle over to the pile of others on the floor. Both males were spread out on their backs on the living room floor, their heads right next to one another’s as their legs went out opposite directions. The furniture was pushed back against the walls, the two sprawled on top of a white sheet surrounded by empty beer bottles and an empty gin bottle. The scene looked like an indoor picnic hosted by two drunks, the only thing served being alcohol.

Ciel laughed at a comment Sebastian made, the male garbed in a fresh white undershirt and black faded pajama pants. Sebastian smacked his own bare stomach, laughing as he leaned his head against Ciel’s. Although the younger had showered hours ago, Sebastian could still smell the soap on the male’s skin, making his head spin more than the alcohol.

“I must say, Ciel. You really meant it when you said you could hold your liquor.”

“Pfft, when do I ever joke?”

“…”

“Okay, but it isn’t on purpose. I’m naturally hilarious.”

“Sure.. haa. Can I ask you something?”

The two looked up at the dark ceiling, their hair entangled in one another’s.

“Shoot.”

“If you aren’t.. very fond of your mother, why did we come out here?”

Ciel sighed.

“I’m sorry. Ciel, you don’t have to answer th-“

“My mother is a psychotic drug addict who has gotten involved with all the wrong kinds of people.”

Sebastian stared above, thankful that the darkness masked how surprised his face was.

“She abandoned my father when I was conceived. When he got word that he had a child, he found her after I was born, 5 years later, and gained custody easily.”

“…I see. Then why..?”

“Because she’s the reason I will always be running for my life. And I need answers.”

Sebastian sat up, looking down into deep azure eyes.

“..she left my father for a drug lord. She traveled everywhere with him, selling and doing drugs.. she was his little whore. Then, one day for some reason, she wanted out. Left the man, but not empty handed” Ciel sat up, keeping eye contact with the man. “Drug lord didn’t like that very much.”

“So.. he came after you-“

“It’s funny how drug lords and mafias work. They don’t always try to hurt you.. they like to make you suffer by hurting something more important. They found me when I was 21. I barely got away with my life. I never got to see the drug lord. They had me trapped up in some warehouse somewhere for two days, just doing his bidding until he could come retrieve me himself, I guess.. My eyes were so swollen I couldn’t even see straight.. But you know what? ..It wasn’t just my blood that was shed that night. Just know…

I got the fuck up out of there.”

Ciel reached back, grabbing a beer and taking a quick swig.

“I think he wants to either kill me to make my mother suffer from leaving him or.. to keep me for his own bidding. Make me work for him, you know? She took a lot of money.”

The male scratched his head as Sebastian straightened the sheet out underneath them, trying to distract himself from the sudden anger building within.

“So what would finding your mother help?”

Ciel slammed the beer bottle down, suddenly grabbing the back of Sebastian’s neck, bringing the two an inch from each other’s faces.

“She knows the fucker’s name.”

“O-oh my fucking god” Sebastian let out a low gasp, “You guys aren’t just running. You’re _looking_ for him.”

“How the hell else do you expect me to live a normal life? I’m going to find him and get this shit over and done with!”

The male flopped down on his back, staring up into nothingness.

“I’ll find him before he gets to me. They will pay for destroying my future. For destroying Lizzie’s future. For destroying my family.”

Sebastian laid back down next to Ciel, folding his hands on his stomach.

“Wow. You really do need protecting-“

“So how do you know my name?”

“Wh-? I already told you, my mo-“

“No. There has got to be a reason, Michaelis. You are tied into this somehow. Tied to me. That’s-- _hick_ th-that’s why.. I couldn’t let you go.”

Sebastian thought in silence before answering.

“I’m your ticket to a normal life-“

“More like a key. A missing puzzle piece perhaps? I don’t know but we will find out.. Enough about that. Sebastian Michaelis” Ciel turned his face towards the man waiting until brown eyes set on his, “Who the fuck are you?”

Sebastian look incredulously before the meaning of the question dawned on him.

“I’m an orphan. Adopted at 7. My parents worked in foreign exchange. Naturally, we were wealthy. My father was a dick. I hated him. Loved my mother though-“

“Obviously-“

“Yea. All I know is that she spoke your name.. and you’re the only connection I have to finding out who did that to my parents.”

“Hmm.. what a fucking soap opera”

“Nn, a god awful one at that”

“Right? Like..like the ones where the woman cheats and she’s like OOOH BABYYY IM SO SORRY I ALWAYS LOVED YOU, just kidding I loved him too, BUT ONLY FOR THE MONEY and now Im going to kill you, MMM”

Sebastian bust out in laughter causing Ciel to grin in return.

“What a sexy sound.”

“I love that episode, is all.”

“So, Michaelis. What do you do?”

“Ah..” Sebastian wiped a hand over his face before looking back at the waiting gaze of Ciel.

“I’m an artist.”

“SshuT THE fuck up, artist as in..musician? Or artist as in-“

“I sketch. Draw. Paint.”

Ciel jerked up straight, staring down at Sebastian with his jaw dropped. The man immediately flushed.

This was the most emotion he had ever seen the male show.

“Sebastian.. wow. So, you do portraits and what not?“

“Yea. My parents were freakin brainiacs, wanting me to go to school for law or something. I never felt the want to sit behind a desk for the rest of my life. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And in my eyes..” Sebastian stared into Ciel’s deep blue gaze “..everything has beauty. It’s up to you to see it.”

“….pfft” Ciel reached down, fingers spreading black hair all across Sebastian’s face “cut it out, Picasso.”

Sebastian laughed, moving into an upright position once again. 

“I’m serious Ciel. It sounds cliché but.. it’s what I love.”

“So how good is your memory, huh?

“My memory?”

“Mhmm..” the drunk male stood slowly, cheeks flushed from the alcohol which caused his head to swim.

“Ciel, I think you should sit do-“

“If you didn’t see me..” Ciel untied the drawstring of his pajama pants “would you still be able to draw me?”

“Draw.. _you?_ ”

“Yea” the male hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic band at his waist “me.”

“Phantomhive, I’m going to need you to stop right there, before we got drunk we said we were not getting anywhere near having sex. You hate me? I hate you? Remember?”

Ciel tugged down on the fabric, “Who said anything about sex?”

Sebastian watched as the Ciel slowly slid the cotton pants down to his ankles, revealing slender creamy legs beneath them. Black boxer briefs hugged the male’s hips, the bulge in the front making Sebastian swallow. Ciel stepped out of the bottoms, kicking them off of the sheet.

“Answer my question, Michaelis.”

“I- Why don’t you ask me to draw you while I see you?”

“What’s the fun in that? I asked if you could draw me if you _can’t_.”

“I-“

Ciel dropped down to the man’s level “So? Bring out the beauty in me without your sight, Michaelis. How good are your art skills? You either can or you can’t.”

Sebastian averted his gaze away from the handsome male, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, “I can.. draw something I can’t see a-as long as I can.. feel it”

“Ah. I see.”

Ciel stood up, holding his chin in one hand is if thinking. Sebastian sighed in relief, happy to put some distance between himself and the half-naked man. Until Ciel reached down to his waist, grabbed his shirt and pried it off over his head.

“What in the fuck are you getting naked for?!”

“Get off of the sheet, Sebastian.”

“Wha-?”

Ciel reached down, grabbing the sheet and pulling with such force it came up from right under Sebastian, causing the man to roll on his back.

“WhAt the Fuck?!”

Ciel sat on the floor in front of Sebastian, holding the sheet at his chest.

“I want you to draw me when you cannot see me.”

“Come again?”

“I want you to be so familiar with me you could draw me without me being there”

“Uh, that’s a bit obsessive isn’t it?”

“Obsessive, protective, same thing. So,” Ciel laid on the floor in front of Sebastian, cheeks flushed from way too many shots of gin “feel me.”

Sebastian’s heart beat fast in his chest.

“Through the sheet?”

“Through the sheet, Michaelis. This is art class not anatomy.”

The man smirked, leaning down over the half covered male “You know, you come up with the strangest things to entertain yourself.”

“Don’t you mean to entertain both of us?”

Sebastian looked down into the deep gaze, getting lost for a moment before sighing in defeat. 

“Lie flat,” The man grabbed the sheet, flinging it out over Ciel and waiting for it to settle gently over the male “and don’t move.”

Ciel inhaled, feeling the soft white sheet flutter down on top of him, the cool fabric draping over his exposed body. Looking up, he could only see the shadow of the tall man moving above him. The male’s heart began to race as he waited anxiously for he didn’t even know what.

Sebastian stared at the sheet covered male, biting the inside of his cheek. He barely felt his teeth thanks to the pile of beer bottles off to the side. The only sound filling the room was the rain hitting the window and the controlled breaths between the two males.

Sebastian moved down to the bottom of the male. Ciel jumped slightly when he felt warm hands suddenly caress his feet. 

Sebastian whispered his comfort, “Don’t move.”

The man rubbed the feet softly through the sheet, working his fingers over every toe. Ciel held his breath, realizing he was a bit more ticklish than he ever thought. Hands moved to grasp thin ankles. _So small._ The fingers slowly moved up to lightly float over petite shins, wrapping around them as they got to the knees. Ciel jumped again when the grip got tighter, climbing higher and higher up the sheet.

Sebastian watched the fabric rise and fall where Ciel was breathing. The man reveled in how it picked up pace the higher his hands went. He gripped onto supple thighs, kneading slowly, causing the sheet to wrinkle. The man loved the way they felt underneath his palms. So warm through the cotton. He imagined that if it weren’t for the sheet, the skin might burn his hands.

Sebastian shifted, towering over top of the male as he propped himself up on his knees, Ciel in between them. He lifted his gaze to the apex of Ciel’s thighs..and bit his lip.

It was so obvious the male was aroused.

_Ignore it, Sebastian._

The man continued his project, fingers coming up to the tops of the thighs. With a sudden urge, Sebastian suddenly crooked his thumbs into the soft skin there.

“ _Nn-_ “ Ciel let out a small gasp, jumping from the action which caused him to press his pelvis into the man above him. Sebastian grabbed those small hips with two powerful hands, holding them down in place. He released a loud breath.

“Fuck, Ciel. I said don’t move.”

It wasn’t until Ciel visibly relaxed that Sebastian continued, hands cascading over thin hip muscles and rising to touch the male’s abdomen. His fingers danced across the male’s middle. Ciel didn’t have a six pack but, god, he was so fit and slender. The curves of his small body sent a shiver down Sebastian’s spine. The fingers moved up to the male’s chest. 

Sebastian glided his hands slowly over the small pecks, feeling two protrusions from the Ciel’s hard nipples sticking straight up. He swallowed. 

_What the hell am I doing?_

Sebastian moved his fingers back down, dipping them over and over again over the curve of Ciel’s hips until he had it completely memorized. When his hands returned to the small chest, Sebastian froze.

“Your heart beat-“

“Shut up and continue your job.”

Sebastian smiled in the dark. He could tell without even seeing the male’s face. He must be going crazy. _But not as crazy as me._

The man leaned forward bringing his face right above Ciel’s. A hand moved over the sheet. The first thing Sebastian noticed was the hot damp spot from the male’s breathing.  


Next was the soft lips beneath the spot. Sebastian let his hand cascade over the face once more, feeling closed eyes, long delicate lashes, Soft cheeks…  


Sebastian closed his eyes.

Lips. Soft lips. Parted and damp, gasping for breath. So slick and small. Perfectly plump, moving up and down…

Ciel’s eyes shot open when he felt a mouth on his through the sheet. He tried to speak, a clothed tongue licking his lips through the sheet shutting him up instantly.

“Mmf—Seba-“

“Shh. I’m not done.”

Sebastian moved his face down, placing his mouth over the male’s collar bone. Ciel was breathing so hard the sounds overpowered that of the rain outside. Sebastian kept his breathing shallow, concentrating hard on his task. The man moved down, trailing small kisses on the small hip bones that now wiggled under the sheet. 

Further.

_Further._

Sebastian lifted Ciel’s left leg, making sure to keep the cloth on top of it before burying his face into the highest spot on the inside of the male’s thigh.

“ _Nnugh_ —Michae..lis.. What the _fuuh-_ “

Sebastian suckled on the sweet spot, the fabric becoming drenched soon after. He buried his cheek in the crevice, rubbing his face on the warmth there over and over.

“Se-Sebastian! _Nngh,_ I sai-“

The man clenched his fists in the sheet, immediately ripping it from in between the two. Blue eyes jet open, Ciel staring in surprise at the man between his legs.

“Se..ba..”

A brown ravenous gaze bore into Ciel’s, Sebastian biting his lip as he panted hard.

“Ciel”

“I..”

“You’re drunk”

“And you’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever had walk into my life.”

“Really drunk.”

“Yet you’re the one ripping off my boxers right now”

“That’s because” Sebastian threw the black briefs to the side, replacing his gaze between two supple thighs and in front of Ciel’s dripping slit, “I’m not.”

“ _MMmholyFuck—_ “ Ciel cried out as Sebastian licked up a single drip on the male’s throbbing cock. The man bent down, burying his face in the sprinkle of hair, biting softly. Ciel whimpered in response, stopping Sebastian mid meal.

“That’s it. Bedroom.”

“Seba- I can’t stand, I’ll be quiet, I pro- _ugh!_ ”

Sebastian stood, scooping up the lanky Ciel in his arms before carrying him into their bedroom and shutting the door. Ciel bounced as he was thrown down on the single king sized bed in the room.

“Wh- This bed looks like it hasn’t been slept on! How?”

“I slept on the couch-“

“What-“

“I was waiting for you, Phantomhive.”

Ciel caught his breath in his throat when Sebastian yanked his pajama bottoms off, revealing the largest bulge the male was sure he’d ever seen.

“You know.. you’re a lot cuter when you’re quiet.” Sebastian climbed in between the Ciel's legs, grabbing hold of those creamy thighs before swallowing him whole.

“ _NnnghFUCK oh my god—_ “

Sebastian gripped the soft skin even harder, burying his face in the male’s crotch with every pump his mouth gave. His tongue wrapped around the rod, Ciel’s dick throbbing with every lick it gave. The man continued, bobbing his head faster and faster, deeper and deeper, eliciting more and more moans out of the trembling Ciel. He tasted so good, 

Sebastian was completely lost. 

Ciel began to buck his hips. He had never known a mouth could feel this fucking hot. His hands reached down, pulling furiously at black locks as his thighs tightened around the man’s face. Sebastian grunted, grabbing the flesh even harder which made Ciel let out a delicious yelp. The male was more than certain that would leave a mark.

And he loved it.

“ _M-more—augh, Sebastian, god, more-_ “

Sebastian swirled his tongue over the cock, pumping it in and out of his mouth and he massaged the thighs that hugged his cheeks. He never knew he could enjoy something so much. But this…this was heaven. 

The man lifted himself on the bed, bringing the male’s lower half up with him as he propped the small soft cheeks of Ciel’s behind in a powerful grip.

Ciel breathed out, letting go of the man’s hair to latch onto the sheets beside him in fear of floating away. The man completely overpowered him, working his body like no one ever had before.

“ _f-fuck_ ”

It was complete euphoria. 

Sebastian let out a carnal growl, moving his lips to Ciel’s swollen tip in favor of licking it. He tasted so damn good, Sebastian just couldn’t get enough. 

Ciel watched as the man slobbered all over his dick, rubbing his tongue back and forth on the slit over and over again, slow then fast, suckling then softly biting..

“Nnn-Sebastian.. _hahh_ ”

Sebastian opened his mouth as Ciel climaxed, the hot sticky stream jetting right to the back of his throat. The man closed his eyes, engulfing the still pulsing cock to drink every bit of the male underneath him.

_So good._

Ciel’s body shook violently with the biggest orgasm he’d ever had, his hips finally dropping back down to the bed. He breathed out hard, holding a hand over his cheeks as he tried to slow his heart rate.

Sebastian licked his lips, letting go of the small slender body before lifting his face to meet those beautiful eyes.. which were being covered by a small arm.

Sebastian grabbed the arm, pinning it down and out of his way to reveal the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

A completely undone Ciel.

The male was blushing like crazy, his lips parted and swollen from being bitten and licked so much, his eyes were lidded.. but it was his gaze. Sebastian had never seen that look before. For the first time since meeting this man, Sebastian looked into those blue eyes and saw emotion. Wonder. Life.

Lo-

_Woah._

The man let out a relieved exhale.

“I think you’ve had just enough to drink for tonight Phantomhive.”

The male smiled genuinely, causing Sebastian’s heart to throb in his chest.

“I could say the same for you.”

“You need sleep, Ciel”

“Don’t you tell me what to do”

“Don’t you do that to me?”

“Yes because I am your boss”

“But I-“

“So you do what I say”

“Over my dead fucki-“

Ciel rolled over, pinning Sebastian down beneath him, licking his lips as he stared at the man.

“That’s ‘Yes, Ciel Phantomhive’ to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave feedback <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _rrg! I..hah-hate you!_ ”
> 
> Ciel smirked, licking his lips as he began to slide down the writhing body.
> 
> “mmm I hate you more, princess.”

Sebastian bit back a moan when he felt the weight of the completely nude Ciel settle right on top of the bulge in his boxers.

“Ciel _nn_ not a good idea”

Ciel sat up straight, straddling the handsome god below him. 

“ _Ah_ , Ciel, don’t g-grind on me like that”

The younger pushed his hips forward slowly, making sure to feel the entire length of the bulging cock beneath him.

“Say it, Sebastian.”

“I’m not saying that dumb sh- _Nng!_ ”

Ciel thrust forward, his own dick hard again and rubbing right on top of the black briefs. Slender hands reached forward, gripping onto the svelte muscles that were tensed at Sebastian’s middle. He leaned forward, dragging his exposed cock right over the thick heat beneath it.

“ _f-fuck Ciel, nng sto-_ ”

“Stop what?”

“ _Nrg_ Grinding on me like that!”

“What? Like this?” Ciel slid his hands up the broad chest, holding onto Sebastian’s shoulders as he rammed his slim waist forward with a sudden jerk.

“ _Mmmf!_ ” Sebastian closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he tried desperately to remain in control of the situation he obviously had no control over. 

“f-uck!”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck you!”

Ciel bent forward, resting his lips right on the edge of his bodyguard’s earlobe.

“I know you want to”

“ _Mmmgod_ ” 

Every rock from the slender body on top of him made Sebastian even crazier than the moment before, the movement’s eliciting more and more moans out of the older man’s mouth.

The deep sounds that came from Sebastian’s throat made Ciel’s dick twitch. The model opened his mouth, sliding a hot pink tongue up the side of Sebastian’s ear.

“ _Shit-nn_ ” Sebastian clawed at the sheets beside him, gasping out loud when hot lips whispered into his ear.

“Mmm~ _You’re so hard_ ”

“ _Fu-ah!_ Ciel, ge- you’re drunk- _ng!_ “

“Mmmhmand you’re not”

Ciel nibbled on the slickened lobe at his mouth, moaning as he thrust his dick more and more on top of Sebastian’s, grinding at a steady pace now.

“F-fuck, don’t moan-“

“- _mmm_ ”

“-In m-my ear-“

“- _nngh~_ -“

“-like _that!_ ”

“ _hhah, but you’re so. fucking. big. Can you fit inside of me?_ ”

“ _Hah-_ ”

While Ciel was a master at remaining in control, Sebastian could only feel the body on him rock against his hardened cock so many times, inhale the sweet scent of Ciel’s skin with so many whiffs, feel that wet tongue lap at his ear for so long, feel those tight little thighs squeeze around hi-

**”Fuck”**

Sebastian reached out, grabbing at the sweat slick waist on top of him. Ciel’s eyes went wide for a second from the speed at which the bodyguard moved, realizing he was about to be catapulted across the room. It was all of three seconds that big hands were gripping onto Ciel before a small hand reached down, grabbing the crazed man right between the legs in a delectable grope. Sebastian clawed at the flesh at Ciel's middle from the action, releasing a low growl.

“ _ffu-Ciel!_ ”

“Nu uh. Not so fast.”

“ _Let me..nn go, rrg!_ ”

“Say it.”

“I..”

“Wrong words”

Another grope, this time a thumb rubbing right around the tip of Sebastian’s dick that was now wet through his boxers.

“ _rrg! I..hah-hate you!_ ”

Ciel smirked, licking his lips as he began to slide down the writhing body.

“ _mmm_ I hate you _more,_ princess.”

Sebastian watched Ciel level his face with the twitching bulge between his legs, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when the model lapped at the wet fabric over the tip of the swollen mass.

“ _nngod-Ciel, hah, I.._ ”

Blue eyes traveled up the large form, landing on the most handsome face they’d ever seen.

“Sebastian.. Hey, uh..?

“ _hah_ , yea?” 

"Why are there... two of you?”

“w-..what?”

“Ah. Going down.”

“Ciel!”

Sebastian watched those blue eyes roll to the back of his head, the large man jetting up right in time to catch the slump body from falling backwards off of the bed.

“Ciel, can you hear me?”

“mmmnggfrrm~~”

“…God” Sebastian held the frail body in his arms, wiping sweat soaked locks out of the angelic face as he smiled softly, “you are so drunk.”

“Your mom.”

Sebastian tossed the small like a rag-doll body back on the bed, practically throwing him into the pillows. 

“It’s time for you and your smart ass mouth to go to bed.”

Ciel remained face down in the position he was thrown, snoring softly into the thick comforter.

“…geez, that didn’t take long.” Sebastian scooted back onto the bed next to the slumbering drunk, grabbing him and placing him under the blanket before climbing in himself.

The room fell silent, the only sound now being the soft breaths of a knocked out Ciel. Sebastian laid on his side, watching the model. He really was beautiful. Even in such a state, even with having that filthy mouth which was now slack and finally silent.. he really took the older man’s breath away.

And Sebastian didn’t really mind that filthy mouth all that much.

He turned over onto his front, laying his head sideways to watch Ciel when a sudden pain caught his attention. He immediately flipped back over on his back, grabbing at the throbbing annoyance between his legs under the blanket. He sighed.

“Damnit.”

~~~

“Wakey wakey, eggs and vodka!”

Sebastian squinted his eyes at the sunlight coming in through the window of the hotel room. 

-knock knock-

“Boys, I know morning wood is _such_ a nuisance but we have a flight to catch~”

Although Lizzie's voice was beyond the closed bedroom door, the squeaky thing sounded so piercing for as early as it seemed. The bodyguard lifted his hands to his face, wiping the sleep away as he tried to remember everything that took place a mere five hours earlier. 

“..Oh shit-“ He turned over quickly to check on the slump Ciel he had tucked in last night.. to see two big azure eyes staring right at him.

“Oh.. Shit…” Sebastian swallowed at the sight in front of him. Ciel was wide awake, his face propped up in his hand as he laid on his side staring at the man. Dark strands of hair were pushed back out of his face, most likely due to the overwhelming heat in the room, as was the reason the sheet was pushed down to the dip before his hip. Hazel eyes scaled over what was exposed of the naked body before returning up to the smirking face.

“I’m starting to think you’re not much of a morning person.”

“Ciel…” Sebastian’s voice faded out, his train of thought completely derailed by the bewitching face before him. The model’s smirk grew, Ciel opening his mouth to say something smart. Probably something along the lines of ‘Cat got your tongue?’ or ‘Did I scare you, princess?’.. Something like that. If he could speak.

Ciel closed his mouth, eyes going wide as he looked at Sebastian. It wasn’t as if the older had changed overnight, not as if the sight of his tousled bed hair was a new sight to him. 

It was the intense gaze the hazel eyes were looking at him with that had Ciel completely speechless. It sent a shiver down his spine. Sebastian continued to gaze into Ciel’s eyes. The model’s face began to tint. It was as if the bodyguard was looking right into his soul. He felt his heart skip a beat, his breath leaving his lungs in one never-ending breath. Time itself seemed to slow, the male only being aware of himself and the set of eyes across from him in existence. 

For the first time in Ciel’s life, he felt completely vulnerable. Completely lost in the trance that was this man that dropped into his life only about a week ago. Completely stripped of everything, naked in his already nude state, from just a simple look. A simple stare. No.. not simple at all. _His_ stare.

Sebastian watched Ciel’s face change, the flush brushing across his cheeks, his eyes going wide.. and there it was. For just a second, maybe even more of a flash, Sebastian saw it. He saw through the wall, through the blood and pain, through the past, the smart comments, the stale poker face…

He saw Ciel Phantomhive.

The blue-eyed male was so captivated by the gaze he barely even noticed when Sebastian lifted a hand to his face.. tilting up that thin chin.. brushing his nose against his.. resting feather-weight soft lips upon his own...

One peck. Just one. Sebastian leaned back, releasing the model's chin softly, never haven broken the intense gaze between the two. “Goodmorning.”

Ciel watched, still not having moved a muscle, as the tall Michaelis rolled over and stepped out of the bed without saying another word. He watched him slip his pajama pants on and rustle his hair with a powerful hand. He watched him, even as he stalked to the door, flashed him back a completely dorky smile then exited the room. Leaving him all to himself, still laying in bed, still in shock, still..

He placed a hand over his mouth. 

“Did he just…”

-KNOCK KNOCK-

“Ciel, are you still in bed in there?? Come on, even Sebastian got up! We gotta go, babes!”

“C-coming, Liz, jesus Christ-“

“Don’t say that shit, you’ll burn in hell.”

Ciel opened the door in a hurry, sheet draped around his waist, “Already there, sweetheart. I’ll light the match.”

“Goodmorning Ciel” the blonde brightened immediately when her best friend leaned down, placing a peck on top of her head.

“Goodmorning darling. I’ll be out in a minute, is there breakfast?”

“Ofcourse there’s breakfast.”

“Tch-“

“If you say a goddamn word about your panca-“

“I bet it isn’t as good as my panca-“

“GET DRESSED, SMART ASS” Liz pushed a laughing Ciel back into his room, slamming the door on his face before turning around to appraise Sebastian who was already eating on the couch. The girl walked over to him, sitting down and resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You seem a bit off. I know you two stayed up all damn night drinking but damn-“

“Liz, we didn’t have sex.”

“WoAh, that was _not_ what I was implying.. I mean to say.. you just look a bit, I don’t know..” Lizzie waited until Sebastian looked at her to continue, “..distracted.”

“Hm..” Sebastian set his plate with a piece of toast and partially eaten pile of eggs on the table, “..maybe I am.”

The blonde gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, “I’m here if you want to chat, you know? We are all kind of in this together now.”

Sebastian watched the girl, smile wide across her face as she spoke with such reassuring confidence.

“By the way.. did you tell Ciel?”

The man’s brow furrowed, “Tell him what?”

“You know, abo-“

“Alright you two love birds, I’m going need at least a foot of space between you two on the couch,” Ciel strut into the room, now dressed in gray slacks and a black button up, “let’s try to keep this PG”

“Ciel, shut the hell up.”

“Love you too, Liz” Ciel walked over to the girl, opening up his hand towards her. “Hand them over.”

Lizzie gave a sideways look at Sebastian before pointing at the counter in the kitchen. “They are in there.”

Ciel squinted at Sebastian, curious about the suspicious look the duo had shared moments before. He walked into the kitchen, picking his pack of cigarettes up off of the counter. He opened the box, staring down at it for a while before closing it and calmly walking over to sit next to his best friend.

“…Hey. Liz.”

“Yes, Ciel?”

“You want to, uh..”

“Mhm?”

“-tell me why-“

“-why what?”

He leaned over, whispering straight into the girl’s as he held the box up to her face, “why there are fucking lollipops in here?”

“Ah, that.”

Ciel tossed the cigarette box onto the table next to Sebastian’s plate of food as he stood back up, folding his arms and waiting for an answer.

“Well, Ciel..hm..”

“Liz, what the hell? I didn’t smoke all that much yesterday. Stop worrying about me so mu-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO EXCHANGING GLANCES?”

“Ciel!”

“Lizzie!”

“Sebastian has asthma!”

Ciel’s jaw dropped as he turned his gaze to the large man seated quietly on the couch.

“ _Pfft-_ “ he held back a laugh as he appraised the seated man, “Do you really?”

“…Yea. I do.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“My father still smoked, it’s whatev-“

“He doesn’t like being a burden, Ciel, can’t you tell? But he told me while you abandoned us for days. So… if you plan on keeping him around, you need to quit.”

“Jesus” Ciel walked over to the table, picking up the box and plucking out a pink lollipop, “you are just loving this, aren’t you, Liz?”

“I’m always a slut for good health.”

“Among other things-“

“-true but beside the point, sweetheart.”

Ciel sighed as he bent down to grab a lollipop, unwrapping it and placing the sucker in his mouth. “Well.. I can’t put my bodyguard at risk. Guess cold turkey it is. But don’t blame me if I need to make up for my addiction in..” blue eyes looked Sebastian up and down, “..other ways.”

Sebastian frowned, turning his head in embarrassment, “ _Tch.._ ”

“Just kidding. Come on, you two. Let’s get the fuck out of he- _Oh, is this watermelon? I love watermelon.._ ” Ciel disappeared into the room to pack the remainder of his things.

“I told you he’d take it well.”

Sebastian looked over into green eyes. “Yea..sure.” He stood, taking his plate into the kitchen as he thought about the composed reaction Ciel had just put on. Ciel didn’t need to say anything.

Sebastian could see it. He could tell.

He wasn't taking this well at all.

~~~

A car pulled up in front of Ciel’s apartment building, breaks screeching from such a short stop.

“Jesus, Liz-“ Sebastian reached his arm out of the backseat window, feeling refreshed from the night air coming in.

“Sorry, Sebs, I’m fucking exhausted. That plane ride lasted way too long, then having to drive? Ugh, what a pain.”

“Do. Not. Ever call me that again.”

“What? Sebs?

“Yes.”

“How about Seb?”

“No.”

“Sebby?”

“Hell no.”

“snuffaluffagus-“

**“I will destroy everything you love.”**

“Call him princess,” Ciel woke up in the front seat, opening one eye at Lizzie, the blonde breaking out in laughter. Sebastian gave a hard kick to the chair in front of him, jolting Ciel up in his seat.

“I like you better when you’re unconscious-“

“I thought you didn’t like me at all, seems like I’m making progress”

“Progress my as-“

Before Sebastian could finish his statement, Ciel unbuckled his seat belt, turned around to face the male.. and launched into the backseat, slamming the bodyguard’s head against the back window as he shoved an elbow into his ribs.

_“Ack! Shit!”_

“Next time wake me properly. I am a man of sensitivity, you know”

“-cough- could’ve fooled me, _fuck! Get off.._ ”

Ciel released the man’s throat, sitting up on his lap to straddle him instead.

“Ugh, Ciel, must you mess up every car I get? Torture him in your own space where you pay your own rent.”

“Yea” Ciel stared down at the handsome face in front of him, Sebastian finally catching his breath “..I just might.”

Without a second thought, the model opened up the back door and hopped out. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket, throwing the wrapper to the ground before popping the sucker into his mouth. He turned to walk away, calling back at Sebastian before disappearing into the building, “Bring the bags up, Sebastian. And be quick. Lizzie needs to get home.”

Sebastian frowned, slamming the car door after he stepped out. Lizzie met the tall giant at the trunk, helping him pull the suitcases out onto the curb. 

“He isn’t always like this, I promise.”

“It doesn’t fucking matter anyways. I hate him.”

Liz stepped back, looking at the bodyguard as he picked up the suitcases as if they were filled with feathers, his muscles flexing from how heavy they actually were. She smirked.

“As long as you protect him.”

~~~

Sebastian walked into the apartment, slamming the suitcases down at the front door as he slipped his shoes off.

“Hey. Where are you? Where do you want me to put these things for now?” 

…

“I know you can hear me.”

…

Sebastian placed his shoes neatly next to Ciel’s as he stepped further into the apartment.

“Do you not understand eng-“ the bodyguard's voice was cut off abruptly when he turned the corner into the living area to find Ciel on the floor, hands bound behind his back and face badly bruised, bloody nose, his lollipop a few feet away shattered. Hazel eyes scanned the room quickly to spot one, _two…three men. Possibly more hiding? Fuck!_ He stared straight at the man directly behind Ciel, holding a gun to his head.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? LET HIM GO!”

The greasy haired man smirked.

“Oh? Do you perhaps live here?” 

Sebastian swallowed, trying desperately to think of a way out of this, of a way to safety.. he stared at blue eyes squinting up at him.. a way to save Ciel.

“Yes. I do.”

“Then perhaps you can help me..” the man behind Ciel signaled for his other two, both beginning to walk towards Sebastian. He clenched his jaw, immediately pulling the gun Liz had given him back in Virginia out of his waistband. ‘If you’re going to be protecting Ciel, you’re going to need a little more than those big fists.’ He was so thankful for the girl, he could have kissed her. _Could_ have.

Both men stopped when Sebastian pointed the weapon at the obvious leader standing behind Ciel.

“Not another step.”

“Hm? You’re a brave one. Do you really think you can go against three of us? I already have made a hostage out of your little bitc-“

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL HIM THAT!”

The intruder boss’ eyes widened along with the blue eyes in front of him from the loud objection. The slime ball chuckled, signaling the man on his right over to him.

“That’s fine. So you want to save yourself? Have it your way.”

The signaled man with a buzz cut stepped in front of Ciel, leaning down and grabbing his hair before cocking his fist back. Ciel remained calm, keeping his face cool as he awaited the blow. That never came, Sebastian bolting across the room with unknown speed and pistol whipping the man in front of Ciel so hard he flew across the room, slamming down with a grunt. The second wing man went to reach for a gun at his hip, pulling it out and aiming it right at Sebastian. The bodyguard was in such a rage, he charged at the man, ducking down to dodge the fire that was aimed at his head before he tackled the body to the ground, grabbing the wrist the gun was in and breaking it. The wing man cried out in agony, Sebastian giving the sorry son of a bitch two gruesome punches with his gun in his fist right to his face and knocking him out entirely.

Ciel watched in shock as Sebastian managed to knock out two men in under one minute without receiving the faintest scratch. The model’s heart skipped a beat, gazing at the taught muscles of the man’s arms as he stood to his feet, wiping the blood on his knuckles off on his shirt.. and averting his deadly gaze to the boss.

The leader let out a low whistle, “well, damn. You are impressive, I must say-“

Sebastian pointed the gun back at the man, “Get. The fuck. Away from him.”

“Not so fast. You know, I learned a few things tonight. One. Don’t bring stupid fucking scum on pick-up missions. And two. As good as you are…you’re not a killer.”

“Says who?”

“Aha! I mean, look! If you are as good as you are, you could have shot both of my men! Me? I’ve killed plenty of men, I can shoot this guy in a heartbeat and not blink. So…why would I be afraid of the gun you are pointing at me, hm?”

“You may be right. But.. you know what they say,” the male cocked the gun “there’s a first for everything.”

“Pft! You got guts, I’ll give you that. But know this. I can tell this little dove means something to you. Pull that trigger and I’m pulling mine-“

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Me? It isn’t necessarily me. It’s who I work for. And _he_ wants.. Ciel Phantomhive.”

Blue and hazel eyes shot open at the name, the two exchanging quick glances back and forth.

“W-what?”

“Yea. So tell me. Who is this little flower?” The grease ball rested the barrel of his gun on Ciel’s head, “and who are you?” 

Sebastian clenched his fist around the gun. 

“If you give him to me, I will be on my way, no lives taken. And it must be one of you, so no ‘he lives next door’ bull shit, got it?”

Ciel sighed, opening his mouth for the first time since Sebastian walked in. “I’m Ci-“

“I am Ciel Phantomhive.”

“What the FUCK? SEBA-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, REX” the bodyguard looked into shocked blue eyes “DON’T FUCKING LIE, I DON’T NEED YOU GETTING KILLED OVER ME.”

“Oh?~ So you’re Ciel, big guy?”

“NO he is NOT, I AM!” Ciel bent forward, screaming into the room.

“Don’t believe him. He is just the model I bodyguard. I can prove that I am Ciel. But once I do, will you let him go?”

Ciel squirmed in place, “I SWEAR to Fuck-“ The model stopped speaking when light brown eyes bore into his with such an intense look he was sure his soul would catch fire.

Sebastian’s voice came out low and gravely, “Listen for once in your life and shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Ciel swallowed, being intimidated for the first time since he could remember.

Sebastian walked over to the television stand, opening the top drawer and pulling out a magazine. He threw it on the floor in front of the intruder, Ciel posted on the cover in a dark green shirt with the letters R E X sprawled across his middle.

“His name is Rex. He is a famous model. We both have keys to this place and you must have tracked us here. I have no documentation of my name because I remained undercover. However, he does. I call him Sebastian because that is his last name. Why would Ciel put himself media blast if he wanted to stay hidden? It's me.”

“Hmm..” the man holding the gun mulled over the information “I see. Fine. Take him.”

“Wha-? _Acck!_ ”

Sebastian suddenly hit the floor from having been hit in the side of the head by a fourth man, his gun sliding across the living room. Ciel gasped, trying to call out for him when the leader of the group kicked him in his side, causing him to buckle over instead.

The bodyguard spit out a mouthful of blood from the gash his teeth caused on the inside of his cheek, gasping for air as he was hauled up to his feet “There were more.. of you.”

“Just one.”

“Then why.. didn’t you stop me.. from nearly killing those guys?”

The greasy boss smirked. “I had to know which one of you was Ciel, didn’t I?”

“Tch”

“Bind him. And let’s go.”

The man holding Sebastian from behind quickly tied what felt like a cord around his wrists, giving Sebastian a quick knee to the stomach when he was done.

Ciel listened to his bodyguard gurgle out in pain, trying desperately to scream him name, to get up and fight, to yell _’stop’_.. but the model was on the edge of remaining conscious from the blows he took to the head and his sides.

“Well, that about wraps that up. See you, Rex. You might want to tell them to put on some extra make-up for your next photo shoot. I will spare your life because I keep my promises. I’m such a good guy~” the slime ball finally put his gun away and stepped over the huddled body that was Ciel, stopping momentarily to look back at the battered male “Oh and.. if you come after us. I will kill you. Both of you. And that is a promise. Lenny! Ben! Get the fuck up! It’s time to go!”

The injured men stood slowly, moving out of the apartment first before the boss and the man forcibly shoving Sebastian, now holding a gun at his back. Ciel pulled at the cord on his own wrists as he watched them walking out, trying desperately to get loose.

Sebastian craned his neck back, locking eyes with Ciel. The bloodied bodyguard smirked, mouthing out a phrase to him that Ciel couldn’t really catch. Then the front door slammed shut. And they were gone.

Ciel groaned out in pain, clawing at the wire on his wrists until he was finally able to loosen it. The screech of a car signaled that the bodyguard was officially taken and out of reach. The injured model stood up slowly, rubbing his wrists together as he thought about his next plan of action..when suddenly the phrase Sebastian mouthed became perfectly clear. 

Ciel stopped moving altogether, taking in a deep breath of air…

And shouting at the top of his lungs.

Ciel punched the wall, his fist becoming bloody, throwing items off of his counter and ripping anything his hands could get on. Destruction. He wanted destruction. The small man rampaged, hitting furniture and slamming his fists onto the counters, all traces of his usual calm and collected self gone. 

He stopped when he glanced at Sebastian’s shoes at the front door, catching his breath in deep gasps as he replayed the words on Sebastian’s smirking and bloody lips in his mind.

_’Fuck. You.’_

Ciel grit his teeth together, clawing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Lizzie’s number.

“Oh, I will, Michaelis," the model spit blood onto the hard wood floor, his other hand grabbing three lollipops from his pocket, unwrapping them all and shoving them angrily into his mouth.

"I _SO. FUCKING. WILL._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Feedback and constructive criticism is oh so helpful. Sebastian loves that shit.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Lose control"**

Sebastian sat with his eyes closed as he tongued the inside of his mouth, swallowing down a mixture of blood and saliva. The pain from the gash on the inside of his cheek felt like a scratch compared to what he wanted to do to the men who put their hands on Ciel. He sat on the cold concrete floor of some basement? Abandoned warehouse? Fuck if he knew, it didn’t matter anyways. With his hands tied behind a metal pole, he rummaged through thoughts behind his closed lids. Thoughts that calmed him, brought him peace and relaxation. Beautifully colorful thoughts of satisfaction and warmth..

Thoughts of crushing every single bone in his captors’ bodies until he could hear their gurgled and desperate screams as he painted the dull cold concrete floor with splotches of hot, fresh blood.

He opened his eyes. He would if he could get the chance. As of right now, there was no telling what was going to become of him. He was certain of one thing though and that one thing was all that mattered: Ciel was safe. At least, for now. Sebastian cringed when he thought about what would happen if they found out he was lying. Would they find Ciel? Did they already find out?? Would Ciel flee? Is he safe???

“Fuck!”

A loud clank from the wires on Sebastian’s wrists hitting the metal pole echoed throughout the cold, dark chamber. The one thought he did his best to steer away from was thinking of Ciel’s safety. That was what drove him insane. Although they had accomplished this, he had come this far pretending to be the younger, he couldn’t help the feeling that this wasn’t over. That he needed to protect him.

Bright cobalt eyes flashed through his memory. Sebastian squinted. Why.. why did he have such a strong want..no, NEED, to protect this man? This model?? This self-proclaimed chef, perverted, stone-faced, melancholy, dark humored, narcissistic, lollipop sucking, smart ass of a GUY!!?

“Tch!” Sebastian spit out another mouth-full of blood off to the side, ignoring the draft going right through his dark gray suit pants and pale cream shirt that was splattered with dry blood. At least it wasn’t all his. He lost track of time. He couldn’t recall how long he had been there… It was dark so there was no telling what time of day it was outside. It must be a basement then.. yea. That’s a start to escaping.. right?

The bodyguard sighed. Escape? Was that even possible? Ah well. It didn’t matter anyways, if they killed him or not that is. Since his mother was killed, he had no reason to live anymore anyways… right?

The harsh creak of a metal door opening had the injured man looking up through disheveled locks. In walked two of the men from that night. Mister sleeze ball and Mister ‘I suck my sister’s boyrfriend’s cock’ buzz cut man. Sebastian kept his face straight as they approached him.

The leader stopped in front of Sebastian, buzz-cut man coming to flank him on the right.

“Well well,” the suited man lowered himself down to Sebastian’s level, resting his elbows on his knees, “looks like someone had a great night.”

He was of course referring to the bruises on Sebastian’s chest seen through his loosened top buttons from being kicked repeatedly the night before.

“Have you decided to speak up yet?”

The bodyguard lowered his head, keeping his mouth shut just as he had done so upon being brought here. The silence is what pissed the greasy-haired man off the most. A swift fist came out, the back of it thudding across Sebastian’s already swollen cheek.

“It’s been a day and a half. Where. The FUCK. Is the money your mother took, Ciel?!”

Sebastian huffed as he turned his face back to the ground in front of him before he was given another swing, this time on the other side.

“Where?!”

Another. And another.. and another. The bodyguard coughed up blood, as he closed his eyes. This was nothing. This pain was nothing. If anything, it made him feel even more alive. Alive..that’s right. He was…alive. Another whack to his face reminded him of _that_ night. He was alive…but his mother was dead. Another stern punch. His mother…she was dead and he was alive… why..?

“Where the FUCK is the money that your filthy whore of a mother st-“

“DON’T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!”

Sebastian’s voice boomed throughout the basement stopping the man from his assault and causing his lackie to jump slightly. The beaten man gasped for air, eyes wide as he stared at the ground. He knew they weren’t referring to his own mother..but he couldn't help it, he was already too far gone.

“Don’t…fucking talk..about my mother.”

“Hm, a sweet spot, huh?” the leader stood, quickly pulling out a gun and pointing it right at the bloody man’s head, “I am running out of time that can be wasted you shit-head mama’s boy-“

“That’ll be enough, John.”

A voice coming from the entrance of the room had Sebastian looking up through swollen vision. This man… he was new. His dark leather shoes tapped on the concrete floor as he approached the scene.

“Boss, I-“

“I said,” the mysterious man put a hand on the supposedly John’s shoulder, “that will be enough.”

John lowered his gun immediately, stepping back as he looked off to the side, probably angry that he couldn’t kill anyone today, “Yes sir.”

“You are both dismissed-“

“But boss, he-“

A sideways glance at the back-talking slime ball was enough to shut him up and send both men quickly shuffling out of the door. Sebastian wondered for a moment just how powerful this man was. He appraised him. Dark suit, royal blue button-up… this guy had money. He breathed softly as the stranger lowered himself down, Sebastian getting his first look at those emerald green eyes. Short dark brown hair was parted on the side, elegantly falling backwards out of the way of sleek black glasses. An enchanting smile crossed his lips, the stranger’s obvious appeal giving Sebastian the slightest of flips in his stomach.

“My name is William.”

Sebastian peered at him, saying nothing yet.

William seemed unfazed by his silence and the death look that accompanied it. A long index finger pushed his glasses up, “It is lovely that I get to finally meet _the_ Ciel Phantomhive today. I am sure you already know what it is I’d like to know. Just a location of my personal stolen goods is all.”

“Pfft,” Sebastian released and amused breath followed by a string of coughs before finally speaking up.

“Let’s be honest. It isn’t the money you are after at all.”

“Hmm…haha!” the elegant boss tilted his head back slightly to release a small laugh, returning his gaze to his prize, “My, you are a smart one.”

“I try.”

“Well you certainly succeed…” All humor left William’s face as he leaned in close to the beaten Sebastian. “What I want is the son of Rachel Phantomhive.”

Sebastian grit his teeth together, just thinking about Ciel being in his position making him want to hurl. Will leaned back, making sure he had complete undivided attention.

“You’re right. I do not want the money. Nor do I want to find her. Rachel stole a lot from me the day she decided to run off. The most important thing being my cold, dark heart. Even if I were to find her, torture her, I cannot force her to love me. Even if I had all of the money in the world, I could not buy her love either..”

Sebastian watched as the man before him seemed to spill his feelings out in front of him. For a second, he thought he could be a little sorry for him. Thought he could. The way those green eyes glared into his made Sebastian feel differently.

“So…I settled on revenge,” Will clapped his hands together before him as if it was a given that he’d come to this decision, “Yes. Indeed. I will hurt everything that ever meant anything to her. And there was only one thing that did.”

Will stretched out a hand, grabbing Sebastian’s bloodied face.

“Her son. Ciel Phantomhive.”

The creak of the metal door had Will rolling his eyes without looking back, “I thought I said you two were dismissed, am I not coming out clear-?“

“Oh, you’re coming out crystal.”

Sebastian’s stomach clenched, his heart feeling like it was going to crawl up his throat at the sound of the familiar voice.

_‘C-ciel!’_

Will stood slowly, fixing his suit as he turned around to face the real Phantomhive. He smiled genuinely at him.

“I must say, I am impressed you made it past my guards, and only in a day and a half’s time?” he let out a low whistle.

“What, you mean those guys?” Ciel wagged a finger back at the two men on the ground outside of the room, “I eat men like those fucking pigs for breakfast.” The model raised his gun at the man with glasses. “Let him go.”

“No.”

Ciel cocked the gun, shooting only an inch to the side from William. The bullet thudded into the back wall of the room.

“I do not have patience. Nor bad aim. The next I won’t miss.”

Will put his hands up, smirking as he did so, “Fair game, I see. But if you kill me here, there are a number of people who know what to do if I do not return. You wouldn’t want drug lords and dirty cops coming to lock you up forever now would you?” He laughed, seemingly unafraid at all of the situation that he was in, “Or maybe you’d like being stuck in there? Filthy slut.”

“I frankly don’t give a fuck about what happens to me you piece of shit. Your wager is empty, if I could kill you a thousand times over for ten lifetimes in prison I’d pull this trigger like it was the on switch to multiple orgasms and the cure to cancer, move. your. ass.”

Will stared at the gun, unblinking before sighing, slipping a blade from his pocket and bending to cut Sebastian’s wrists free. Sebastian fell forward onto the ground, stretching his arms as he groaned out low from the soreness. He looked up to see Will’s back to him and Ciel by the metal door, gun in hand, straight face, all the beauty of every blessing and curse known to man upon him…

He stood slowly.

Only to be grabbed by the green eyed man, a sharp object resting right on the edge of his throat. The bodyguard huffed in annoyance, grumbling in response, “Oh, for fucks sake..”

“I don’t remember your knife on my bodyguard's throat being part of the deal.”

“Call me William. After all it is nice to meet you finally. Ciel Phantomhive.”

Ciel froze, eyes going wide in shock. Sebastian’s muscles seemed to turn to stone as well as the room fell silent. Will let out an amused huff of air, pressing the cold blade more into the soft skin of Sebastian’s neck as he stared at Ciel.

“What? Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

Ciel lost his words, his hand shaking as he held the gun when everything clicked into place. The reason he was running, the reason why he was hiding, the one he was looking for, the one who ruined his life… this man. He was right here. Literally right in front of him. And he knew who he was. His identity was no longer hidden. And neither was William’s.

All he had to do was pull the trigger and it would be over. He would be safe. Lizzie would be safe. They could live in one place, stop hiding, settle down and have a normal life. Not together but you get the damn picture. He swallowed.

“How..did you know?”

“Baby boy…” Will smiled, “I met you when you were younger. And plus…” he took a whiff of Sebastian’s hair, “you have your mother’s eyes.”

“Tch,” Ciel frowned, gripping the gun even more. He felt it, himself losing control, rage seeping into his bloodstream.. but it wasn’t because of his mother. Not for his life or even the fact that his identity had been known all along.. but because the blade on Sebastian’s throat began to draw a drip of blood. This man… William. Ciel had been looking for him for so long. Running and looking, a never-ending game of cat and mouse, and now.. he could kill him. End it all. Right here.. right now. He cocked the gun again.

“Oh?” William got a firmer grip on the knife at Sebastian’s neck, signaling that he’d slice it if anything happened. Ciel inhaled slowly, and exhaled, bringing his inner thoughts back down. He used his right hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a small lollipop. William frowned in confusion as he watched the model bite the wrapper off and plop it into his mouth. Ciel sighed as he savored the green apple flavor of the candy. He could kill this man… but he had other priorities. And all of their names were Sebastian Michaelis.

The white stick tucked into the corner of Ciel’s mouth as he spoke.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Wiggling a finger at Will, he reached his free again hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone. After a few moments of silence, the room was filled with a dialing tone. Sebastian’s eyes widened when Lizzie’s voice blared on the other line.

“Hellooo~”

“Liz” Ciel held the phone in front of his face as he kept his gun steady. Sebastian noticed it was a video chat, “would you like to show our lovely captor what you’ve been up to all this time?”

“Of course~”

Ciel turned the screen of his phone towards the man, revealing the blonde haired girl in a dark room with a bunch of men on the ground, her thin fingers holding a lighter to what seemed to be a stash of wrapped drugs, ready for shipping. Will’s green eyes became stern.

“How did you find that room?”

“A little distraction and free time goes a long way. Did you really think I’d come alone? Now… let him go-“

“-or aaaalll of this goes bye bye ~!” Liz waved the lighter closer to the product, Will clicking his teeth. He shoved Sebastian towards the door, the injured man stumbling before quickly making it over to Ciel’s side.

“Now call off all of your men.”

The man propped his glasses up on his nose-bridge in annoyance before retrieving his cell phone and calling someone.

“It’s me. Make sure the kids get out safe. No one fucking touch them,” he clenched his fist, “and check all of the product when they leave.”

He threw his phone back into his pocket, “Well? Have it your way. But I really cannot wait for our next encounter, Ciel,” Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the collar, herding the tall man out of the door before him while he kept his gun pointed to Will, “Same goes for you, Mister Michaelis!”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and then the door was slammed close, both men running up some stairs and out into broad daylight. The sound of screeching tires filled the air, Lizzie’s car speeding around the corner with her in the driver seat. Ciel opened the rear door, shoving Sebastian inside before climbing into the front seat.

The blonde glanced at her best friend as she stepped on the gas, “Check it for bombs?”

“You don’t have to,“ Ciel put his gun on the dash before ripping out the stereo, “they want me alive. However, _this_ would be troublesome.” He reached into the void where the stereo had been, pulling out what seemed to be a small mic as well as a tracking device. Lizzie sped off away from the scene as Ciel threw the devices out of the window.

Sebastian sat in the back seat, propping his head up against the window. Blood smeared on the glass, the cool sensation from it making Sebastian sigh. The three sped down the road, the late afternoon sun shimmering on Ciel’s hair as he turned back to glance at the bodyguard. Without a word, the model tossed the green lollipop out of the window, stepping a dress shoe on the center cup-holder and hoisting himself over it and into the back seat. The slim body plopped down next to Sebastian, tearing off his own black button up. The bodyguard opened his eyes in shock when small hands tugged his shoulders, shifting him from leaning up against the window to instead lean his back into Ciel’s chest. The model scooted backwards, coaxing Sebastian to follow him as he propped his own back against the inside of the car door, stretching out with Sebastian lying in between his legs, stunned face up. Ciel took the wadded up fabric of his shirt and began gently wiping the blood off of the man’s face. Sebastian winced, swallowing at the thought of Ciel feeling how fast his heart was beating in his chest.

“Cie-“

“Shut up.”

And for a moment, Sebastian thought the heartbeat he felt was not his own.

~~~

Lizzie paced back and forth in the hospital hall, looking up when Ciel came around the corner, making his way towards the waiting room dressed in a thin black undershirt and the same gray slacks from when the incident occurred. Liz eyed the white gauze on his cheek, covering the wound from being knocked around days before. She sighed.

“How is he?”

“Still an idiot.”

“Ciel.”

The male tossed back a few strands of hair, “The swelling on his face has gone down. No stitches needed. Nothing that a load of painkillers and a few shots oh whiskey can't handle. But there are bruises across his chest, those fuckers shoved their shoes into his chest, Liz.”

“He was covered in blood and the bruises are what you’re concerned wi-“

“He has ASTHMA!”

Liz swallowed, shocked at the sudden outburst from her best friend. She couldn’t even remember the last time she saw him so passionate about something.. so angry.. other than when Sebastian was first taken. She smirked.

“You care about him.”

“What?”

“I can see it. He’s covered in cuts but you care about the bruises because you realize he may have weak lungs… Ciel..” Lizzie lifted a hand, resting it on the male’s shoulder, “you’re a fucking mess.”

Ciel blinked, looking off to the side. He released a sigh, gently removing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze with his own.

“I’m glad you’re unharmed, Liz. Thank you for cleaning the mess I made in my apartment.” Ciel placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Yea, now we’re even for me throwing out your smokes and making you quit cold turkey. But damn, that place was horrific, you’re a monster you know that? Wait till your Mr. Michaelis hears you stuck to his side so much I wasn’t able to visit him.” Liz smiled, gently touching the bandage on his face, “It’ll be a little while before another photo shoot.”

“Tch, a little make-up can go a long way.”

She smiled, “It’s time to go. Get the princess, I’ll pull the car around.”

“Right.” 

“And Ciel..” the model craned his neck around, looking back at the girl, “have you spoken one word to him yet?”

Ciel faced forward, stalking back to the room.

“No.”

Lizzie sighed, pulling out her keys as she quickly exited the building. 

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before a Phantomhive learns how to say thank you..” she smirked, jogging over to her car, “..or ‘I like you’, Pfft.”

~~~

Lizzie waved from the car as she watched the two men walk away in the distance. The darkness of the night made her a little uneasy remembering the last time she’d dropped them both off. That would never happen again though. She swallowed. They would never make a mistake like that again.

Sebastian watched Ciel walk up the stairs to his apartment, following behind in close suit. The bodyguard grabbed Ciel’s wrist, slipping the keys from thin fingers and unlocking the door first. Ciel stepped back seemingly unfazed while Sebastian opened the door, quickly doing a stealthy sweep of the entire place before motioning that it was clear.

The model stepped into the dark apartment, closing the door softly behind him. The lights from the city as well as the moon illuminated the dark apartment just enough for them to see. Sebastian stood in the center of the living room, his silhouette against the floor to ceiling window panes breathtaking to any that was lucky enough to see. The bloodied button-up tossed now, the tall man wore a gray cotton V-neck Liz had brought to the hospital. Even with the white bandage underneath his right eye and one at the corner of his mouth, he was still as stunning as a flower blossoming in a winter storm. He watched as Ciel removed his socks, entering the living room as he balled them up in a fist. He had been quiet the whole time. Sebastian imagined that he must be beyond pissed.

“Ciel, I-“

The model walked right past him, turning the corner and slamming the door to his bedroom shut. Sebastian plopped down onto the couch, raking a hand through his hair. _’Yea. Beyond pissed.’_

The bodyguard inhaled, wincing when a sharp pain in the top of his rib cage stopped him. The doctor had said he was lucky he had no bones broken. Just severe bruising to the tissue around the bone. He sighed. Memories of their car ride to the hospital flashed through his mind. Ciel pulling him into his lap, the expensive shirt off of Ciel’s own back dirtied by his own blood, the soft hands that caressed his cheek as they worked to carefully stop the bleeding of his face.. Despite the sour tone in Ciel’s voice back then, Sebastian could tell. He could tell with every brush of the model’s fingers on his skin. 

He wasn’t just stopping the blood. He was comforting him. Checking on him. Making sure there would be no permanent damage. And better yet, it wasn’t for Sebastian at all. The bodyguard knew this. Ciel’s actions were for his own sake. Sebastian saw it flash in those eyes. 

Ciel was afraid he’d lose him.

Sebastian leaned back into the couch, sighing. He’d do it all again if he had to.

The door to the only bedroom opened with a bang, soft footsteps from Ciel’s bare feet on the wood floor heard coming into the hall. Sebastian sat up at the end of the couch, ready for the small man to come into the room. A shirtless Ciel wearing dark green cotton pajama pants appeared at the entry way of the hall.. before turning back around, marching back into his room, the bedroom door slamming shut once again.

The bodyguard frowned in confusion. _’What the hell was that?’_

Suddenly, the door reopened, Ciel stepping out and this time stopping half way down the hall before punching the wall with his fist.

“Fuck.”

He turned around, the bedroom door once again slamming shut.

Sebastian stood, walking to the end of the hall and waiting for another outburst from the model. After ten seconds, the bedroom door reopened. 

Slamming closed after two seconds.

_‘That’s it.’_

The older man marched down the hall. “Ciel.” No answer. He knocked. “Ciel, open the door.” Still no answer.

Sebastian kicked the door, “Ciel, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t open the door I’m going to-“

The door flew open, Sebastian’s eyes going wide when a small body suddenly shoved him up against the wall opposite of the entryway. He winced from the pressure in his chest but took note that the model shoved him in his midsection, avoiding the sore injuries. Ciel kept his face cast down, watching his hands twist in the gray fabric of the bodyguard’s shirt.

“Cie-“

\- S m a c k –

Sebastian reached a hand up, grabbing his cheek as he felt the sting from Ciel’s palm. He looked down to see those blue eyes finally staring back at him. Filled with emotion. Filled with pure rage. Filled with life. The bodyguard’s eyes darkened, muttering out the only thing he could.

“M…”

Ciel kept that handsome brow furrowed as he tried to make out the man’s one worded response, “What?”

Sebastian grabbed one of Ciel’s wrists, “More!”

“Tch!” The model grit his teeth, slapping the man with his other hand.

“MORE!”

\- S m a c k –

**\- s m a c k -**

Ciel’s breaths came out ragged as Sebastian finally grabbed both wrists, lowering that gorgeous face now tinted pink right in front of his.

“That’s it. That’s the emotion I want to see. Right there.”

“..you..”

Sebastian leaned in closer, “I..”

“..you make me-”

Closer, “I make you what?”

Ciel broke his wrists out of the grip, grabbing two handfuls of that thin shirt and pressing the solid middle of the bodyguard harder up against the wall “You make me fucking sick.”

“And you disgust me-”

“Your intellect couldn’t compare to that of a flea-”

“I would sell your soul for a ‘solid’ from satan-”

Ciel didn’t waver one bit when big hands tugged hard on his waistband, threatening to tear it, “I wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire-”

“You hopeless fuck, you couldn’t even piss on yourself if you had to-“

Ciel twisted the shirt, ripping the thin cotton, “I’d kill to see you suffer. Pain looks good on you, princess.”

Sebastian gripped the waistband tighter, pulling the seething thing closer “I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell-“ 

“Only if I see your mother there-“

“FUCK YOU-”

“HARD AND WITH NO MERCY.” 

Ciel tugged on the shirt, slamming his mouth against Sebastian’s. The two released an audible breath, collapsing into the kiss as if they had been waiting so long for it, as if they needed the other’s mouth to breathe. The bodyguard wrapped his arms all the way around that thin waist, his fingers clutching at the silky skin they found there. Ciel moaned as he continued to claw at the shirt until he created a hole big enough to thrust his hands into, grabbing handfuls of the muscles they found there. Sebastian groaned when he felts nails dig into his abs, large hands jerking the small body around and slamming Ciel’s back up against the wall.

“Hnng-!“ Ciel grunted from the force, Sebastian taking hold of those thin wrists again and pinning them on the wall in a T-formation.

Sebastian had enough with Ciel doing things his way, with Ciel always being in control, with Ciel pretending to be emotionless. No more. The strong frame pinned the model up against the wall, making their bodies flesh with one another. No more. He wanted to see it. Hazel eyes stared down into blue, the gaze sending a shiver down the younger’s spine. That gravelly voice had Ciel melt right beneath the bodyguard’s grip, his breath tickling the lobe of Ciel’s ear as he leaned in close.

**“Lose control.”**

_“Hah-“_

\- d I n g d o n g –

The two froze in place, listening to the small voice coming from the other side of the front door.

“Cielll~ Why aren’t you answering your phone? I left my jacket, come on, open up… Sebastian, hello??”

Ciel shrugged his wrists back, shoving the towering man in front of him before stomping off towards the couches. Sebastian walked slowly into the living room, stopping in the middle as he watched Ciel scoop up the jacket from the table and march over to the door without missing a step.

Ciel jerked the door open, Sebastian’s jaw dropping as he watched him fling the jacket out of the doorway, planting it right over the blonde’s face, quickly saying “Not this time” and slamming it back shut.

Ciel turned around, the shocked Sebastian still standing in the middle of the living room, shirt torn, hair a mess, looking like the most delicious dessert he could ever ask for as he ran at full speed into the living room, full speed towards the bodyguard, leaping into his arms.

Sebastian caught Ciel in mid-air as if he had been waiting a lifetime for him, waiting for those legs to wrap tight around his waist, waiting for those thin hands to shoot up into his hair and pull, yanking in every direction as they begged for his eyes to look up into that angelic face.

Not a second went by before Ciel smashed his lips down onto Sebastian’s, his tongue sliding all the way to the back of the older man’s throat, twisting and turning as he guided that handsome face with the hands he had lodged in his hair. Sebastian removed his grip from underneath Ciel’s thighs to slide his hands up then down under the cotton waistband, under the briefs he knew were black without looking, grabbing that swell of an ass and giving it a tight squeeze. 

_“Nngh- ah!”_ Ciel broke their attachment, breathing heavy as he looked down at the sexiest face known to man. Known to God. Know to the fucking devil. His voice came out raged and barely above a whisper.

“You said.. lose..c..control?”

Sebastian licked his lips, causing Ciel’s dick to twitch as he said nothing but nodded. Ciel watched, jealous that the tongue got to taste Sebastian’s lips while he wasn’t at the moment. He leaned forward, biting down hard on the bodyguard’s bottom lip.

_“Hng!”_

**”Make. me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> **~Stop by my Tumblr to ask the Bodyguard characters questions!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ciel.."
> 
> "Y-yes?"
> 
> "This is going to hurt"
> 
> "Ngh.. is that a challenge?"
> 
>  
> 
> **"It's a promise"**

**“Make. Me.”**

And there it was. Every ounce of restraint Sebastian had had up until that point. Thrown out of the floor to ceiling window of an expensive flat in the middle of LA.

“As you wish.”

 _“mmf~”_ Sebastian shoved his tongue to the back of Ciel’s throat all the while kneading and pulling at the soft cheeks of his bottom. The bodyguard stood in the middle of the dark living room with the small man wrapped all around him, those thighs hugging him tight, that slim waist rhythmically grinding harder and harder into the bulge in his pants. 

Saliva dripped from the needy Ciel’s mouth onto Sebastian’s cheek as he slurped on his bodyguard’s tongue, wriggling his behind more into the grips of the shameless god.

Sebastian was quickly losing his sanity. Keeping his tongue lodged in that sweet mouth, he stalked over to the kitchen counter, maintaining a good grip on his meal. Ciel gasped, breaking their attachment when he felt two hands force his pajama bottoms and briefs down over the swell of his ass. He looked at Sebastian as he hovered over the counter, backside bare. A shiver went up his spine, traveling back down to tug at his dick when he saw the viciously ravenous stare he was getting. The shy and dorky man that broke into his house a week and some change prior was gone. Dark locks of hair cascaded down in front of hazel eyes that blazed with a desire so fiery it made Ciel swallow. He could fear him. The model’s heart beat faster at a better Idea.

_‘Or I could fuck him’_

Sebastian leaned in, moving his hands up to rest on the cloth bunched up on Ciel’s thighs as he rested his lips gingerly on his, “Down.”

Ciel blinked, immediately loosening his legs and following the order, plopping down onto the cold counter. Sebastian gripped the fabric on his thighs and yanked it off, tossing the bottoms carelessly to the side before placing his hands at the small of Ciel’s back, “Up.”

The now completely naked Ciel, save the bandage on his cheek, leaped off the counter and back into the tense grasp of his bodyguard. 

Sebastian immediately attacked those plump lips, nipping and sucking as he took advantage of the access he had to Ciel’s sweet spot what with his legs wrapped around him. He slid his fingers up the soft crevice, prodding on the tender spot and triggering a sound he had not been ready for.

Ciel’s whimper.

Ciel let out an exasperated sound that made every nerve in Sebastian quake.. before shoving his hands into those black locks and tugging fiercely.

“Sss!” **’Fuck.’**

“Ngh~” Ciel let out a low grunt when his back was slammed up against the hallway wall. Sebastian was a complete savage, massaging the tense hole with hot fingers as he pushed his trapped arousal against Ciel’s exposed dick harder and harder. Their kisses were sloppy, needy, desperate, their hot and quick breaths filling the hall. Sebastian grunted into Ciel’s ear, gripping onto the taut bottom even harder. He forced those thighs open a little wider, suddenly thrusting his hips forward into the man.

“Haah~!” Ciel opened his mouth, gasping at the feel of that enormous clothed dick shoving into his. Sebastian rammed forward again, and again and again, the dainty frame in his arms being forced more and more up the wall with every thrust. Ciel slammed his head back, gasping for air as the wild beast dry humped him into oblivion. He was passed turned on, he was dripping all over the bodyguard’s pants. Slender hands jut out, grabbing onto that ripped shirt again and tugging. 

Sebastian slid one arm further around the small waist, shifting Ciel’s weight into one arm and showing how strong he was as he pried the cotton shirt off with the other arm. White bandages wrapped around the man’s chest, reminding Ciel briefly that he must play nice for a little while. Ciel watched Sebastian’s forearm muscles flex in the moonlight, remembering the first time he had ripped the black shirt off of the intruder in his guest bathroom. If he thought Sebastian was hot back then, he might as well have a sign on his forehead that read ‘fuck me, I beg’ compared to what he thought of him now.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s chin after tossing the shirt on the floor, leaning in to trace the parted lips with a hot and way too eager tongue. Ciel had enough. He had no patience to begin with and this mother fucker was pushing way past his limits.

The model unlocked his ankles, suddenly slinking down to let his feet touch the floor. Before Sebastian could even react, Ciel was gripping onto the man’s pants, briefs included, and tugging them down to his ankles. He licked his lips when that stiffened cock bobbed right up to greet him, giving the tip a teasing suck before quickly rising back up. 

Sebastian shuddered at the sudden feeling of the wet parted lips on his dick, frowning in confusion when the sensation was over as quickly as it started. Ciel lifted his chin, turned on his heel and slinked back into the living room. The bodyguard watched those petite hips sway from side to side, the delicate muscles in his back as he walked, the moonlight outlining the soft curves of his shoulders, his slender legs, his pert little ass…

Ciel turned around, halfway to the couch as he continued to retreat, this time giving his bodyguard the pleasure of watching his face as he curved that fine mouth up into a smirk, lifting his hand and beckoning with one finger.

“Michaelis”

Sebastian swallowed, straightening up in all of his ungodly naked glory, that fine jaw flexing before he opened his mouth.

“Phantomhive.”

“Show me.. what a princess can do.”

It wasn’t even three seconds before the handsome mess of a man closed the distance between the two, mauling at that small waist with powerful hands, “Go to Hell.”

“Oh, baby, I’m already there,” Ciel grabbed his chin, pulling that lewd mouth onto his as Sebastian’s hands jerked, grabbed and caressed every inch of skin they could grope.

“Nnnfuck-“ Ciel broke their attachment, looking up into the dark gaze above him, “Up.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the mock of his own previously spoken order, resisting the urge to chuckle until he saw the seriousness in that gaze. He leaned down, grabbing Ciel from behind his thighs to once again have him lock his ankles around him. Ciel smirked as if he wanted to say something along the lines of ‘good boy’ before lodging his hand into the bodyguard’s hair, tugging softly and whispering onto silky lips.

“Down.”

Sebastian Tossed Ciel backwards onto the couch behind him. He followed him down, kneeling on his knees to hover over the body, grabbing the angelic face before him in a tense grip.

“You said you wanted me to make you lose control, right?”

Ciel nodded slightly, staring challengingly into hazel eyes as he waited for the bodyguard to continue. 

“Well.. I don’t think you’re going to have much a choice.”

“Mmmf~” Ciel muffled out a moan when two fingers shoved into his mouth, swirling around as they went as deep as Sebastian could get them. He twisted his hand, slickening the digits and pumping them in and out. Ciel moaned, slurping, nibbling softly and sucking in a way that sent a shock straight to Sebastian’s rigid cock. 

“Mm.. Keep your eyes open.” 

Ciel slit his eyes, rolling those blue orbs back up to meet the devilishly enchanting face.

“Look at me.”

The model moaned onto Sebastian’s finger, them suddenly being wrenched out of his mouth. Sebastian stared down at the model, lifting the slicked digits up to his own mouth and giving them a lewd suck. Ciel shuddered at the sight, gasping when the large man grasped onto his thighs and pulled him to the edge of the couch. Sebastian’s fingertips traced the curves of those creamy colored legs before grabbing Ciel’s ankles and propping a leg upon each shoulder. 

Ciel stretched his arms out, palming the fabric of the couch as he anticipated what he knew would happen next, while he yearned for what he knew would happen next. He wanted Sebastian so badly his body trembled at the thought of being filled, cheeks red and mouth slack in hopes of another taste of that salty-sweet skin. 

Sebastian grabbed the slender jaw beneath him, “I said look at me.”

The flustered lids that seemed to have a mind of their own flickered open, accompanied by a small gasp from the wet digits sliding up between his cheeks. Sebastian circled the fingers that were sucked on moments before around the tight muscle. He pressed and teased, loving the way he could feel Ciel pulse and vibrate on his fingertips. The bodyguard leaned down, tracing Ciel’s jawline with his tongue as he slipped one finger inside.

“Hnng~” Ciel wriggled his hips, too eager for the current intrusion. 

Sebastian’s tongue stilled at Ciel’s ear, nibbling and sucking on the sweet thing as he began to stuff another finger inside. Ciel grit his teeth, turning his head until his mouth found the bodyguard’s, “more.”

“Tch-“ Sebastian straightened up, balancing the legs on his shoulders as he pulled out the two fingers.. to stuff three in as deep as they could go.

 _“AAh- fU..”_ Ciel clawed at the couch, Sebastian slowly pumping the digits in and out of the male and eliciting unfinished curses from his dirty mouth. Sebastian was beyond engorged, dripping onto himself as he watched the gorgeous Phantomhive wriggle and gasp beneath him. He was at his end and he knew it.

Ciel let out a whimper when his bodyguard removed his fingers.

“Ciel..”

“Y-yes?”

Sebastian gripped the base of his cock, pumping a few times before looking back at the trussed up beauty below him, “This is going to hurt.”

Ciel swallowed. He was sure of it. I mean, it wasn’t his first go round on the merry but hell.. he’d never met a man as endowed as Sebastian. He was sure he would at least be torn in half. 

And the thought of that was fucking exhilarating.

“Is that a challenge?”

Sebastian grabbed one of the porcelain thighs, squeezing it as he placed the tip of his dick flesh against the throbbing entrance.

**“It’s a promise.”**

“AAAck~!!” Ciel arched his back, slamming his head onto the couch cushion when he felt the thick heat of just the tip of Sebastian squeezing past his entrance. 

Sebastian moved his hands to grip the backs of Ciel’s legs, leaning in to bring the model’s knees more to his chest. He clenched his teeth, sliding in an inch further. Ciel squirmed, biting his lip to stifle another gasp when Sebastian slid in even more.

The bodyguard clenched his teeth, sinking his hands into Ciel’s soft flesh. It took everything in him to not begin thrusting mercilessly into the trembling body. He slipped in a bit further. The way Ciel wrapped around him was erotically delicious, sucking his dick in and molding to the exact shape of Sebastian. He wasn’t sure how much more he could pretend to be gentle. That is until Ciel opened that smart mouth of his to whisper right into the man’s ear…

“Well are you going to fuck me or wh- _AAH!_ ”

Sebastian slammed the rest of the way into Ciel, pulling out and thrusting back in before Ciel had a second to breathe.

“Fuck! AAh~!”

The bodyguard gripped tighter on the legs, Ciel reveling in the thought of having bruises from the enormous man once more. Sebastian gave no warning before pumping in and out of the model at a steady pace. The couch creaked against the wooden floor, the only thing holding it in place being the way Sebastian pulled Ciel back onto him with every thrust. 

“Hnngh!! Fu.. Ah~ Se..baa-!”

“Mmm..” Sebastian was holding back so much, he began to shake. His voice coming out just above a growl as he spoke in time with every delicious thrust, “You feel.. so good.. wrapped around me”

_“Nngod ~”_

The model reached down, grabbing and clawing at the hands that were on his knees as he moaned with every push he felt. He was so big.. Sebastian was so incredibly thick and hot, he almost couldn’t believe it even as he had his dick lodged into his ass. He squinted up to see the man’s brown eyes drinking in his expression. Sebastian watched as Ciel’s lips quivered, watched as he would try to bite them to prevent any loud noises only making Sebastian push in further to stop such nonsense. 

_“Ah! Se..Sebasti- an.. Is, ah~”_

Sebastian slowed his pace for a moment to make out the slurred statement that better not have been what he thought it was, “What was that?”

Blue lidded eyes gazed up and Ciel’s chest huffed with every breath he tried to catch, “I said.. Is that all you’ve got?”

“Mmm..” Sebastian let out a low grumble that stirred the very core of Ciel’s sanity, the model wincing when his bodyguard pulled out of him, **“I thought you’d never ask.”**

“Ah!”

Sebastian grabbed Ciel, tossing him onto the cold floor, big hands wasting no time to maul at thin hips as he forced the male onto his knees. Ciel’s eyes shot open when his cheek pressed against the wood, backside raised high in the air. He figured the bodyguard was strong.. but he never thought he was _this_ strong. He faintly remembered being tossed like a ragdoll when he was wasted in Virginia.. but this strength-

Sebastian abruptly cut off his wayward thoughts, leaning over the male to pin both wrists on the floor in front of Ciel’s head as he reentered the wet cavern. He shot his hips forward, Ciel jerking with the movement and moaning out incoherent words. 

_“Aah! Shi~ nngh!”_

“Fuck, Ciel, you feel so good”

 _“Hah! Jes..us.. fuck..in… the devil.. sshhiit~!”_

“Mmm, you sound even better”

Sebastian rammed into the shaking man ruthlessly, each delicious thrust hitting that sweet spot deep within Ciel, causing his toes to curl and that gorgeous shaky voice to yell into the darkness.

“S-so..big-ah! You feel~…” The hair on the back of Ciel’s neck stood on end when Sebastian leaned in, continuing his deep rhythmic thrusts as he whispered hotly into his ear.

“I feel what?”

“Nn- You feel..so g-good~”

“Mmm” Sebastian let go of the wrists to grab onto that slim waist, slamming into Ciel with all of his might.

“AAH! SE..BASTIAN~”

The model clawed the wood on the floor, screaming his bodyguard’s name as lewd smacking noises filled the entire apartment. Sebastian wrapped a hand around Ciel, grasping a hold of his slick cock and pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

“Mmf~ Y-yess..”

“Ciel.. you’re really..wet..fuck..” Sebastian looked down, his wanton mind getting the best of him as he watched his dick slide in and out of the fine ass. Smack, smack, smack, moan, squelch, scream… It was all getting to be too much for him. He bit his lip, trying to keep from completely ripping Ciel in two. 

When the hand on his cock stopped pumping, Ciel could tell something had changed. _‘Oh no..oh no you fucking don’t Michaelis.’_ The model reached back with one hand, grabbing Sebastian’s grip on his own dick, “Hey! Princess!”

Sebastian grit his teeth, stopping momentarily as he awaited a reason for the interruption.

“Fuck me like you mean it. And don’t you dare hold back!” Ciel slammed his other fist on the hardwood floor, turning his gaze around to meet Sebastian’s **”That’s an order.”**

_‘Fuck.’_

Sebastian slipped out of Ciel momentarily to flip the small form over, spreading those legs wide and sliding back in. Ciel shivered when he became filled again, having missed the hot and heavy mass the moment it had left him. Sebastian bent down, scooping Ciel up and leaning back to have the model sit on his lap.

“Ciel..”

“Nngh..” Ciel bit his lip as the weight of himself settled onto the mass that was Sebastian… and the man was only half-way sheathed, “Y-yes?”

Sebastian ran one hand up the slender spine, his fingertips kissing every vertebrae as his other hand slid down to cup the fine bottom that belonged to none other than Ciel Phantomhive, “You really don’t want me to hold back?”

“mm!” Ciel nodded, his ability to speak being overpowered when he felt himself slip another inch onto Sebastian’s rock hard cock.

“Alright then…” Sebastian raised his hand to tangle in the dull gray strands while the other gripped fiercely onto Ciel’s thin waist, “ **Scream** ”

“AAAHH~” 

And that is exactly what Ciel did when Sebastian pulled on his hair, dug into his hip and slammed his hips up into the model.

Ciel pressed his heels into the wood behind Sebastian, giving him leverage to bounce up and down in the bodyguard’s lap. He gripped onto Sebastian’s back, hanging off of him as the man pumped in and out of him relentlessly, grinding Ciel further and further into state of euphoria and bliss. 

Sebastian grunted when he felt those claws dig into his taut and defined muscles. Ciel moaned out incoherent phrases with every thrust, goosebumps appearing across his entire body. Sebastian watched the blue eyes before him roll to the back of Ciel’s head and come back, desperately trying to find something to focus on. The bodyguard could swear that the further he pushed into Ciel, the darker the model’s cheeks became. Lips glossy, mouth slack, thin sheet of sweat and filled with sweet purrs… Sebastian was in heaven because Ciel looked like the perfect dream. 

He had finally lost control.

“S-sebas..nngh~!”

Sebastian reached a hand around, gripping onto Ciel’s dripping cock and causing the male to utter a shrill of a moan that made the bodyguard at least twice as hard.

The flat was filled with the sound of Ciel moaning broken versions of Sebastian’s name, with the mouth-watering smacks of Sebastian slamming into Ciel’s ass, the wooden floor being thudded repeatedly by Ciel’s heels, the wet sounds of Sebastian sliding his hand up and down Ciel’s cock. The city lights illuminated the two in the center of the living room floor, Ciel propped up in Sebastian’s lap and holding on for dear life, Sebastian tugging on Ciel’s hair and stroking his erection as he fucked Ciel into oblivion.

 _“F-uck~”_ This was it _“Nghgoddd”_ This had to be it _“Mmm~ Sebas..”_ The end of Ciel Phantomhive. It felt so good. How could someone’s dick feel so fucking good? Maybe it was the way Sebastian rocked into him and hit that lustrous spot repeatedly that turned him into a mess _“uuh..don’t..st-stop~”_ Or the way Sebastian breathed on his neck, humming out his approval for each one of Ciel’s moans _“m-more~”_ Or maybe it was the way his skin felt on Ciel’s, their naked bodies covered in sweat and gliding up against each other, the way he had his arm wrapped around Ciel so he could not escape, the way he hummed and tugged on his hair and whispered hotly into his ear..

“Phantomhive..”

“Nngh..Micha-elis”

Sebastian licked Ciel’s earlobe, squeezing his grip on Ciel’s slicked cock “Come for me.”

“Aah~! Sebas..tian, Fuck!” 

“Mmm~”

With one last plunge, Sebastian made Ciel into a babbling and trembling mess.

Ciel curled his toes, throwing his head back when he began to shake, spurting out all across Sebastian’s stomach as he experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He dug his nails deep into the man’s back, avoiding the bandages as he rocked his hips back and forth, riding out the high as much as his greedy little self could.

Feeling Ciel quiver all around him, Sebastian lost it. He emptied everything he had into the male, breathing a soundless ‘Ciel’ straight into the damp skin at Ciel’s neck. Without being able to help it, he opened his mouth, biting down hard on Ciel’s neck at the peak of his climax. He was certain it would leave a mark.

And he loved it.

The two of them sat on the floor, clinging to the other in the darkness. Sebastian dragged his teeth up the slender jawline, placing his opened mouth on Ciel’s parted lips. The two huffed in and out as they caught their breaths, coming down slowly off of the interstellar high, waiting for the other’s heart rate to slow down.

Neither did.

“Nnn..” Ciel squinted when Sebastian slowly lifted him off of his still hard dick. He watched the sinfully handsome man stand, swallowing when Sebastian swiped back long locks out of his face before turning that gaze down on him. Muscles rippled down the front of the sculpted man, the sheen of sweat accentuating every curve, every cut in Sebastian’s stature. Ciel stared, eyes wide open, in awe of such a gloriously perfect being, biting his tongue before he dare let a compliment like that escape his haughty mouth. Sebastian leaned down, grabbing Ciel’s wrist.

Before gently scooping him up into his arms and planting a delicious kiss on his lips.

Ciel clung to Sebastian, closing his eyes as he put his entire body into the kiss. He was certain he had just had an explosive orgasm.. so why was he still licking and nipping at this man’s mouth as if he needed to taste him in order to breathe? 

Ciel hardly noticed when the bodyguard started walking, cradling the gorgeous model in his arms while keeping their kiss steady and precise. Sebastian entered the guest bathroom, leaning on the door with his back once inside to click it shut. With a lift of his elbow, he switched on the dim lighting above the glass shower. The black tile created a feeling of warmth and close comfort despite how big the bathroom actually was. 

Sebastian smiled internally, remembering his first endeavor with Ciel. The first time he touched him. He opened the glass door, glancing at the shower floor. The first time he kissed him.

Ciel felt Sebastian step into the shower, finally breaking their attachment when he was overtaken by sudden worry.

“Sebastian, your banda-“

Sebastian switched the water on, dousing both of their naked forms under a stream of hot and steamy water. The bandages on his chest immediately became drenched, slowly beginning to slip off, along with the one on Ciel’s cheek which immediately glided to the floor. Sebastian jerked Ciel up, using those powerful arms to readjust the model into what had recently become his favorite position; legs wrapped tight around Sebastian.

Ciel gasped, feeling the thick mass of Sebastian right between his legs once again. He lifted his head slowly, drips from Sebastian’s dark hair plopping down onto his tinted cheeks as he desperately tried to find his eyes. Ciel brought his hands up as he felt Sebastian’s grip knead and massage his pert bottom. The model brushed the wet strands of hair out of that handsome face, staring into those burning hazel eyes.

Sebastian into those deep ocean gems.

Whispered words were exchanged, barely above the calming hum of the water falling onto the floor around them.

“Sebastian Michaelis”

“Phantomhive…”

“I get the feeling…you do not like me very much”

Sebastian stepped forward, keeping a steady grip on Ciel as he leaned his back against the black tile.

“That feeling is correct.”

Ciel tucked a few damp strands behind Sebastian’s ears, gently pulling the man’s face to his, “Can I change your mind?”

Sebastian placed his lips tenderly on top of Ciel’s pausing before whispering right onto them, “…don’t say anything about your goddamn pancakes.”

“Mmf~” Ciel’s mouth was immediately overtaken by a kiss so passionate, so needy and desperate, he blushed all the way down to his shoulders. This was no kiss like the ones that preceded it. Sebastian slipped his tongue in and out of Ciel’s mouth, tracing the plump pink lips, Ciel sticking his own out to meet it, the two gliding and lapping and tasting. Water cascaded down between the two, streams making their passionate attachment noisy and as sultry as it was. 

Sebastian wasn’t the same beast he had been before. No, now he was collected and yet.. more determined. He parted his lips slowly, suckled on Ciel’s tongue tenderly, tasted his mouth whole-fully. Their tongues slipped and twirled, water becoming mixed with saliva dripping from Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian lapping it up to slowly thrust his tongue in and out of the gasping mouth before his. 

Ciel’s heart seemed to stop in his chest. Never had he experienced such a slow..deep..exhilarating kiss. It was so deliciously alluring..

And it drove him in-fucking-sane.

Sebastian lowered a hand, gripping onto the base of his still hard cock. Ciel let out a small exhale when he felt the tip of his bodyguard graze against his still slicked entrance. Sebastian pressed Ciel into the wall of the shower even more, the bandages on his chest finally giving way and sliding down to dangle on the model’s limbs that were clutching onto his bodyguard. 

Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian already staring back at him. Why was this happening? Ciel was usually so cold. Yea, he’d had a good fuck every now and again.. but it ended with just one. They never showered afterwards and they certainly never went for another round.. What disturbed the model even more than that was the fact that he wanted to.

“Tch-“ Ciel clenched his eyes closed tight, biting onto the inside of his cheek when Sebastian slipped past his tight entrance, sliding inside of Ciel as if that was where his dick was meant to be. The warm heat eagerly welcomed him back. Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian’s back, turning his face away so the man couldn’t read through to his soul again with that piercing gaze. Ciel was soon drowning in his own wayward thoughts. Why.. why did his chest make him feel like he would die any second? Why did his stomach feel like he could throw up any minute? Why-

“Ciel…”

Why the fuck can’t he control himself?

“Phantomhive..”

Who the fuck was this man? This _GOD?_ To come along and fuck up his head. Sebastian’s hand turned his chin, Ciel keeping those eyes closed tight.

“Hey.. Ciel..”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t function, FUCK HE COULDN’T LIVE! HE COULDN’T DO THIS, he needed to hold onto his sanity, to his purpose, to his strength-

“Ciel… look at me”

Why, why was his blood boiling hot? The room spinning? His fingernails gripping harder onto the hot skin of this man’s back, his legs wrapping tighter, his body quivering in his grasp as Sebastian gripped his chin harder-

“Look. At. Me. Ciel.”

Why was his heart.. separating from his body here and now.. setting his skin on fire?

A quiet response finally escaped Ciel. “N.. no.”

The model hissed when Sebastian slipped further inside of him.

“Ciel. Your fears. They end here.”

“Nng..easy for you to sa-“

“I mean it.”

Ciel kept his eyes closed, that gorgeous brow wrinkling as he whispered out a breathy ‘why’.

Sebastian slid his arms tighter around Ciel, tangling one in his hair while the other kept a firm grip on his behind. His fingers played in Ciel’s hair, tugging gently on the strands while he looked over every detail of the beautiful male’s face as he contemplated the question. Ciel’s brow twitched as he tried his best to keep his eyes closed, the hands on his body making him feel more safe than he ever had in his entire life. Sebastian caressed him and cared for his body so gently in such a way that made Ciel feel like the most precious thing on the planet. The bodyguard trailed his lips around to the outside of Ciel’s ear, suckling on it and giving it a wet kiss before growling out a low response that set every nerve in Ciel on fire.

"Because.. I hate you.. so fucking much" 

Sebastian rammed into Ciel, the petite body riding high up the wall from the force as Sebastian was prized when those blue eyes finally shot open.

 _“F-fuck~! **Sebas..tian!!** ”_

Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Ciel, **”Because.. I hate your fucking guts”**

“F-ngh! Ffuck you!!”

Sebastian swallowed, whispering softly into Ciel's ear.

“As you wish”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient. Comments keep me going, you all are wonderful. Head over to my Tumblr to ask the Bodyguard boys questions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel leaned in close, bracing himself with his other hand on the top of the wooden instrument to whisper the sweetest thing he could possibly think of.
> 
> “My ass hurts you fucking prick.”

Chamomile. Chamomile and coffee. Ciel wrinkled his nose, cracking his eyes open to be graced by the early morning sunlight coming through his bedroom window. He lifted his hands to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing the coherency back into his mind. He exhaled when he felt the raw scrape on his cheek, exposed from his missing bandage. He began to remember.

His fingertips glided to his lips. So warm. So swollen. They felt strange. Alienated in a sense. Different. He slowly traced the pink things, closing his eyes as he felt the gushing water from last night splash over them, felt Sebastian’s glide across his. His heart began to race as he slid his hand to his neck, the raised skin at the base of it sending a shock through his body. Without even seeing it, he knew what the mark looked like. He could feel it. Feel every tooth engraved into his skin, feel the hot mouth that left the mar, the tongue that lapped at his insides and tasted his soul. 

Ciel turned over, the dark sheets of his king sized bed pooling at his thin waist as they brushed against his completely nude body. Blue eyes stuck on the sight that stung him in more ways than one for some unknown reason.

Empty.

He reached out, grabbing the wrinkled sheets in the space next to him, twisting them in his palms before sighing. He turned to sit up, placing his feet onto the thick carpet and curling his toes in the cool, black nylon. The chill running up his body relieved his overheated skin temporarily from the furnace of his own memories. He lifted that beautiful face, smelling the air once more. Chamomile. And coffee.

A soft smile touched his lips. He hadn’t smelled coffee since he was a boy. It was enchantingly nostalgic and comforting in more ways than one. 

It meant that he was not alone in his apartment.

Ciel suddenly flopped onto his back, legs dangling off the bed as he grabbed the pillow next to his own, stuffing it over his face. He inhaled. And he inhaled. Again and again, filling his nose with the scent of what was unmistakably Sebastian, the soft scent that lifted from his skin reminding Ciel of a peaceful creek, water rushing over blossoming stones, dripping down, reflecting the rays of the sun, capturing the light of the moon, engulfing the twinkling stars. He inhaled, his knuckles going white from how tight he gripped onto the pillow.

Closing his eyes, Ciel allowed the husky scent of Sebastian’s being to fill his lungs, perfume his mind, encompass his soul. A rainy day in the middle of summer, snowfall at the peak of a mountain, a brisk wind drifting in from a field of wheat, a delicious watermelon lollipop stored in the drawer of his bedside table…

Ciel opened his eyes, sitting up and tossing the pillow back in its place before leaning to tear the drawer open. A withered down variety of lollipops rolled around, crumpled wrappers from his late night cravings scattered around the small space. Thin fingers grabbed a hold of just the one he was looking for, tearing the wrapper off and plopping it in his mouth. He gripped onto the pile of trash and made to stand.

“F-fuck..” The sudden shock of pain shooting through his sore backside had Ciel leaning over to steady his stance with his hand on the side table, the small analog clock that read 6:17 clattering atop. He grit his teeth as he stepped towards the closet, a lovely word leaving his mouth with every step he took.

“Shit…fuck…dick…”

He sucked on the lollipop harder, grabbing a pair of black sweats from the bottom drawer of his dresser. Slipping them on over his nudity, the model stood up straight, ready to confront the ass-hole ripper about the pain he has caused and have him beg for mercy. 

Ciel hobbled out of the closet, freezing in his tracks when a flittering sound had his jaw dropping, the lollipop falling right to the floor as he stood, mouth agape.

“No.. way..”

He tip-toed across the thick, black carpet as if he would be heard or found out in his own home, shoving the wad of wrappers into his pocket.

Propped up against the frame of his bedroom, he peeked out, down the empty hall. There the sound was again, the hallway intensifying it and sending it straight to Ciel’s perked up ears.

A guitar.

Ciel stepped softly onto the cold, hard wood of the hallway, the sound of the stringed instrument that had been collecting dust in his back room filling his bones.

Another soft step towards the living room, the chords majestically caressing every nerve in his body, gripping onto his limbs and fleeting his heart with every pluck.

A few more, the edge of the couch coming into view, a pang in the cold model’s chest when a discordance surprised him, gifting that porcelain skin with a fresh set of goosebumps.

The journey through the hall coming to an end all too quickly, the shadow of a serene god sitting by the window drifting across the floor and into sight as every strum seemed to match up with Ciel’s pulse, saturating his senses with scents of redemption, sights of disclosure, gripping a hold of his core with hot, silky hands, the palms wrapped in iron silk, dragging him further and further into a blissful abyss. It was enchanting, the music. Almost magical, if not inhumane.

And, goddamnit, no one should be able to have such a power as this. The power to tear apart the very fabric of comfort with a few plucks of string. The power to choke him without ever laying a hand on that delicate throat, suffocate him in a bath of hot milk and honey as his blood stilled and heated to the tempo of the angelic sounds.

The power to play to the beat of his- …

Ciel approached the living room quietly, the soft pads of his bare feet on the wood floors stepping in time to every pluck on the guitar, his pain soon forgotten. The early morning light splashed through the glass panels of the eastern wall, silhouetting Sebastian in warm pools of deep oranges and misty yellows.

The smell of freshly steeped tea from Ciel’s kitchen drifted in the air along with something sweet he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Buttery, perhaps?

And then there was that wonderful scent of coffee.

Sebastian had his eyes on Ciel the moment he stepped into his line of sight, sitting upright on the bar stool placed purposely in front of the window for the show of the rising sun. Svelte hips enraptured his gaze as the most beautiful thing in existence made its way across the room, unmistakably towards him. He gripped onto the guitar loosely, thrumming one last string as soft fingertips brushed over his, seeming to feel the musical vibrations through his hand.

Words.

There were words that should have been said here at this point in time. Maybe a joke about how unruly Ciel’s dusty locks were.. Perhaps an ass-hole comment on how delicate Sebastian’s face looked with his hair pinned back, enter ‘princess’ joke here.. or even a simple “Good morning, hey, we fucked last night for the first time. Twice. Like, a lot. Your dick, my ass, over and over again, anyways, want some breakfast?”

But instead, they stared.

The last rich chord had finally died out, leaving behind the comforting sounds of even breaths. 

Ciel shamelessly dragged his gaze all over his bodyguard that was as half-naked as himself, drawing up those defined muscles, playing on the accentuated curve of his abdomen due to the silhouette effect.

Pasting his eyes back on the ones that were glued to his face, Ciel leaned in close, bracing himself with his other hand on the top of the wooden instrument to whisper the sweetest thing he could possibly think of.

“My ass hurts you fucking prick.”

~~~  
“Yea yea, I know, alright?”

Liz slammed her car door shut, shoving her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear as a voice blared on the other line. Blonde curls bounced atop her head in a high ponytail, a few strands coming down to wisp in front of her retro sunglasses. She busied her hands with steadying two cups of coffee as her boots clomped down the sidewalk.

“Mhm, yes, understood but guess who he has to answer to? Go ahead, guess. Are you guessing? Good, cuz it ain’t you.”

The mint green top cinched up above her fitted jeans to show an inch of her midsection, the same black leather cutoff jacket from Ciel’s nighttime photoshoot a few weeks back adorning the early morning outfit. The flawless beauty made her way to her destination, heads turning every which way as she continued her calm and loving conversation.

“Fuck off, he’s my client! Look, luhluhlook, I get it. You make money when we make money. He’s missed a handful of appointments due to…issues but I’m working on something big, okay?”

A small bell chimed as she pushed open a glass door to a small, quaint beauty shop. Mirrors lined the walls as hairdressers prepared their stations, cleaning brushes and readying their equipment for high paying Los Angeles customers. The shop was lined with gold, white and black wallpaper, splashes of red and green spicing up the environment with an oriental feel. Liz walked right passed the leather waiting couch, marching up to the deep brown counter and placing the two cups of coffee down. A back section to the shop was closed off by a beautiful transparent Japanese partition, colorful flowers splaying across the dark work of art, the blossoms surrounding a brilliantly red dragon.

“Something colossal. Trust me, alright? He’ll be in the studio soon,” a shadow behind the room divider had Liz slowly taking her sunglasses off, a quick lick to her lips before politely ending her phone call, “Bye.”

A petite girl stepped out from behind the partition, her straight chin length black hair swaying from side to side with every step. The contrast of the raven hair against her china-doll face was bewitching. Powder pink cheeks and lips added to the doll affect even more and when those round emerald green eyes widened as they looked to the front of the shop, Liz was sure this girl could stop a million men in their tracks.

Or one woman.

She finished tying her black smock around her waist, the all black outfit, a short sleeved cotton shirt and skinny dress pants, showing off her subtle curves. She half ran towards the front of the store, smiling wide as her heels clicked against the granite floors. Liz leaned up against the counter, awaiting the living doll, knowing that even with heels, she wouldn’t meet her eyes. Certainly it must be a crime to be this adorable. But the small beauty definitely used it to her advantage.

You can only be cut throat to own one of the most famous “beauty bars” in Los Angeles.

The girl stopped in front of Liz, placing her hands on her hips as she stared up into lighter green eyes.

“Early as always-“

“As if I could stand being away~” 

The shop owner smirked, Liz grabbing one of the coffees and smelling it in a dramatic way as if it were heaven itself before handing it to the real life angel.

Small, red-tipped hands grabbed the cup, the girl never having taken her eyes off of Liz as she continued to smirk in her usual sarcastic way, “Does it have everything I like?”

Liz picked up her own coffee, raising an eyebrow down at the girl as a malicious grin grew across her face, “Always.”

“Good.”

She sipped the coffee, her smile widening in thanks.

Before reaching out and smacking the counter next to them, “You could have brought me some breakfast, you know?! But nooo, coffee. Showing up as early as the roosters holler and neglecting my needs,” she walked towards the back of the shop, the swing of her hips swishing from side to side dramatized due to her heels as well as her attitude, “honestly, who do you think I am, hm?”

Liz followed her, rolling her eyes. She was more than prepared to be chewed out about one thing or another from the eastern beauty. It was one of her favorite things about her. Although the girl was small and petite, nothing, I mean nothing, could hold a candle to how feisty she was.

Liz sipped her coffee, looking down at those hands perched on small hips, that lip poking out, that foot tapping the ground.

“Yes I know exactly who you are,” the blonde took a step forward, making sure to tower over the girl, “the owner of the best beauty salon to ever exist on this planet, the young and goooorgeous entrepreneur, the woman who can make men move mountains, the slave driver with all of her own hands tied behind her back and the best goddamn make-up artist and hairdresser that I could ever ask for…amongst other things,” poking the girl’s nose, “Sieglinde Sullivan.”

Sieglinde grabbed Liz’s wrist, “That’s Sieg to you. And you forgot to mention the savior of your ass, asking for a meeting with me out of nowhere as if I am not busy, just because we’ve known each other for years, I mean really, have you no good taste, I-“  
Liz brought Sieglinde’s hand holding her wrist up to her mouth, chomping down on a slender finger and abruptly replacing the rambling with a high-pitched squeal instead.

“EEEH!”

If it wasn’t for the fact that everyone on the block was used to the screams coming from the feisty 5”1 hairdressing beauty, a cop or two might have stopped by.

Liz smiled when a hand came up, smacking her cheek lightly as the angry little kitten spoke up, “You are insane, guh! What is it you wanted to talk about anyways, hm, miss tall and blonde?”

Liz turned to look behind her before turning back to the shorter girl, “I have a favor to ask.”

The two gazed at each other, Sieglinde realizing the humor between them had vanished fast as Liz’s eyes grew cold. She raised her hand to swipe black strands of hair behind her ear, nodding softly in agreeance to the unspoken favor. All it took was one look at the seriousness in her long-time friend’s face to know she needed her. There was no way in hell, no matter what it was, that she would tell her no.

“We can discuss details in the back.”

“After you,” Liz followed Sieglinde to the back of her shop, smiling as humor found its way back into her tone, “oh and I’m not ‘tall and blonde’… you’re just really sho-“

The word didn’t even have the pleasure of escaping Liz’s lips before Sieglinde whipped around, slamming her hand over that mouth, her evil glare only causing the blonde to smile even harder than before.

~~~

Ciel sat at the bar countertop, legs crossed as he watched Sebastian move to and fro in his kitchen. He sipped the chamomile tea Sebastian had prepared for him, reveling in the warm and calming sensation it spread throughout his body. 

“I saw that you had a variety of tea so I just, uh.. chose one.”

“I like them all.”

“Well that’s convenient-“

“No it’s not, I bought them all. It’s justified.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the usual attitude, watching the shirtless model stare down into his tea before taking another sip. He turned back to his task at hand, Ciel lifting his gaze to admire every roll of muscle in his bodyguard’s back.

He bit his tongue, immediately looking back down, _‘Cut it out, Phantomhive, damn, acting like a goddamn dog in heat.’_

“Ciel, if you prefer tea over coffee,” Sebastian cracked the oven open to take a peek before straightening to look at Ciel, “then why do you have coffee in the cupboard?”

A long sip of his tea had Ciel searching for the proper words, a detailed explanation as to why he kept coffee in every apartment he’d owned when he hates drinking it. It was rather simple, though. No strings attached, no long back story. Just simply-

“My mother made coffee every morning.”

Sebastian froze, leaning his back against the counter as he searched the soft features of Ciel’s face for more of an answer. Of course, he would find none there. After a long sip from his mug of black coffee, he picked the bowl of ingredients up off of the counter, whisking it lightly with a fork. 

“So Sebastian, you prefer coffee, hm?”

“Only the strongest-“

“And since when could you play the guitar? I thought you said you were an artist.”

“I am.. Music is a form of art. I found a guitar in the basement of our house when I was a child. Supposedly a past hobby my dad tried to bury. I was beat so bad when he heard me playing it one day, ‘music isn’t the way to money’, you know?”

Sebastian peeked in the oven once more, sighing before continuing, “One day, my mother led me down there herself. It was funny because she was acting as if she needed to sneak in her own house. But I understand her reasons. She revealed to me that this instrument was the way my father had won her heart over. But once they were married, they adopted me and well.. he set all of that to the side.

“So I played for her. Night after night, I learned new songs for her to enjoy. She fed my artistic side like no other.”

Ciel watched as Sebastian looked up as if he were trying to find something on the ceiling, his heart melting when the tall man smiled instead, turning back to whisk some more.

“So.. why didn’t you practice music more instead of ar- er- drawing?”

“We were found out,” he opened a few drawers before slamming them back shut, “he smashed the guitar. Do you have any oven mits?”

“Uh.. some.. where..”

“This is your kitchen?”

“I don’t cook that much??”

“You always brag about your pancakes???”

“Yes but those are made in a PAN hence the PAN in PANcakes???!”

“Ciel, what the HELL!”

“WHAT?! You act like I waltz around here trying to bake fucking cookies for my auntie, like HELLO, WELCOME, would you like a PASTRY with your pancake?! HM?!! So many carbs, I know but you must have some because I’ve got FORTY-ONE FUCKING OVEN MITS, PLEASE, LET ME REPLACE YOUR GRANDMOTHER!! What the hell are you laughing at?”

Sebastian bent forward, grabbing his middle from laughing so hard. Ciel was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life and seeing him how he is now, hair a sloppy mess, eyes still tired, freaking out over damn oven mits.. He couldn’t help but lose himself in the moment.

Ciel smiled and let out a small laugh in return, finishing his tea as his ears were filled with the delightful, sexy sound of Sebastian’s laughter.

“So.. let me get this straight. You’re an artist who gets up at the fucking crack of dawn to watch the sunrise, drinks black coffee, plays guitar and travels for the love of their own passion?”

Sebastian finally found an oven mit in the far corner of the kitchen, “Yea, I suppose so.”

“Travels for passion, hmm, I wonder how entertaining that must be-“

“Let’s not forget one of my reasons to ‘travel’, one of my ‘passions’ was to end your life,” Sebastian pulled a hot pan out of the oven, placing it atop the stove, “Never forget.”

“Mmm, that sounds like a threat Michaelis-“

“Not a threat, just a reminder-“

“Need I remind you I can kick your ass?”

“Need I remind you I just fucked your ass?”

Ciel closed his mouth, flabbergasted from such crude words entering his delicate ears, “Point taken.”

Ciel watched him smile as he set a plate down in front of him. He smelled that same delicately sweet scent in the air, twisting and turning to try to get a peek at what was on the stove, what had been whisked in that bowl.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re making now?”

Sebastian grabbed a spatula hanging off of the wall, dipping it down into the pan before turning to set the steaming treat on Ciel’s plate.

“Cinnamon rolls.”

Fuck. “Oh my…”

“With homemade icing,” Sebastian grabbed the bowl, using the fork to drizzle the sweet, sticky glaze all over the hot bun on Ciel’s plate.

Shit. “Oh my…”

“There is also more tea if you’d like some-“

Damn. “Oh my…”

“Would you-?“

Oh my… “Oh my…”

“Ciel!”

Ciel broke his gaze from the sweet mess on his plate, big eyes bubbling with a child-like gleam as he stared at Sebastian, “OH MY GOD, YOU CAN COOK-“

“Bake-“

“BAKE, YOU’RE BETTY CROCKER!”

“NO, I am not, calm the hell down.”

Sebastian placed a fork in front of Ciel before exiting the kitchen to come around and join him at the bar top.

“Well, eat.”

“Why don’t you have any?”

“I don’t like sweet stuff that much”

“Who are you?”

“I-“

“Get out-“

“Bite the damn roll, Ciel.”

With an aggravated sigh from such blasphemy, Ciel finally picked up his fork, slicing into the bun and plopping a forkful into his mouth. 

“…Hody Chit..”

And holy hell, was it fucking good. The creamy icing coated his mouth and mingled well with the flavor of cinnamon and a bit of vanilla. The bite melted on his tongue, heating him up as it slid down and had an involuntary moan escaping his throat. Sebastian wriggled a bit in his seat.

“Is it good?” A few moments of silence suddenly had Sebastian worried, “Ciel?”

Ciel stared down at the bitten cinnamon roll, the flavor from his only bite still on the tip of his tongue. Memories of his past flashed through his mind, the feeling of waking to a warm household, hearing voices, smelling freshly ground coffee, the air filled with sweet scents…

He gripped onto the fork, his eyes searching the glaze on his plate for a reason as to why his stomach felt like this. Hungry for more. Hungrier than he had ever been.

And not just for this food.

The maker of this delicacy, the spinner of invisible threads like a shadowed puppeteer, the bringer of memories and sensual remembrances that draw you into a warm grasp.. he hungered..for him.

And he hated it so.

Sebastian perked his head up when a mumbled response came from the sullen Ciel, “What was that?”

“I’m done.” Ciel put the fork down, avoiding eye contact as he stood.

“What?” Sebastian stood alarmed, “Was it bad? Wait, you haven’t eaten anyth-“

“I said I’m done,” Ciel walked promptly towards the hallway.

Sebastian followed, “What’s wrong? Say som-“

“Clean up your mess and get dressed, we’ve got places to go-“

“Ciel!”

Sebastian grabbed the model’s wrist from behind, eyes widening in shock when Ciel twisted around, flinching away from his touch. The air grew thick as Sebastian watched him back up, shoulders slouched on the wall as his eyes remained cast down, “Don’t touch me, Michaelis.”

“Ciel, what-“

“I said don’t!” Right now, there were a million and one things running through Ciel’s mind. The sticky glaze that coated his tongue, the comforting and rich scent of coffee that filled his home, the pale sunlight that had burst through the window and painted Sebastian as a breathtaking god, the bewitching sounds that had seemed to fill every cavity in his body with vibrations that crept to his very core.. and most importantly, last night. Every heated touch, every whispered want, every forceful need.. 

How he hated it so.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, realization suddenly taking over. Blue eyes widened when a powerful hand slammed up against the wall beside his face, another rising to grab hold of Ciel’s delicate chin, “Phantomhive.”

Despite the fact that his heart was running rampage, the fact that he felt volts of electricity through the hot fingertips on his skin as heat flooded his face from every point of contact, he remained unfazed, “Michaelis.”

“Stop running away.”

Sebastian brought that handsome face forward, his dark hair coming down to perfectly cup his cheeks as his gaze burned into Ciel’s sapphire eyes. There was that scent again.. the scent that had filled his lungs all morning as he inhaled deeply the fragrance of Sebastian’s skin from the pillow.

He shook his head, shattering the delusion, “There is nothing to run away from.”

“Look. I know.. things went a bit fast for us and I’m sure you’re not used to that. But goddamnit, don’t you run away.”

“’Us’?” Ciel grabbed the hand holding his chin, pushing it away, “There is no ‘us’. There was never an ‘us’. You are my bodyguard. That is that, do you understand me?”

“Cie-“

“DO you understand me?”

Sebastian bit his cheek, pushing off of the wall before taking a step back.

“Fine,” his fingers curled into the palms of his hands, the muscles of his shirtless abdomen flexing, “as you wish.”

“Good.” Ciel turned to walk towards the room before he was grabbed once more and suddenly slammed up against the wall.

“Tell me..” Sebastian leaned in, trailing his tongue along Ciel’s plump bottom lip to lap up a spot of the sticky glaze there, “do you fuck all of your employees?”

“Tch!” Ciel’s face heated as he attempted to slam his fists against the brute before they were pinned above his head.

“Or just your bodyguard?”

“Fuck you!”

“My point exactly.”

Ciel rolled his wrists, remembering his bearings as he broke away from the hold on him, turning to shove his elbow right into Sebastian’s back. The bodyguard hit the floor with a low thud, wincing as he turned onto his back before Ciel crouched down right over him.

“I fuck who I want. When I want. You got that? Mr. Michaelis?”

“Ngh-“ Sebastian winced up at the man straddling him, swallowing hard, “fuck if I care.”

Ciel relaxed into a seated position on the laid out Sebastian, his beautiful brow furrowing as he gazed at the man. He reached up, soft fingertips lightly grazing over the bruises on Sebastian’s chest. His tongued ticked the roof of his mouth as he counted quietly, connecting one mar to the next with featherlike touches. He began to remember again. Remember late last night.. being held under the hot water, carried to his room, caressed with a fluffy towel as Sebastian dried his thin exhausted limbs before placing him gently under the covers. He remembered being held in that embrace and being lulled to sleep by the bodyguard’s heartbeat.

The same heartbeat that dwelled within this chest beneath his palms, covered in bruises.

Because of him.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

For some reason, Ciel was not pleased with this answer. He figured either one: Sebastian was lying to him or two: He wanted it to hurt.. so he could make it better.

But why?

Sebastian swallowed a gallon of his own saliva as he bit into his cheek, the dork using everything in him to not wreck this moment by becoming hard. He gazed at the concerned mask Ciel wore, reaching up to tilt his chin and have those eyes meet his, “What are you thinking?”

“You are..”

“Tell me.”

A beautiful catastrophe, “A pain in my ass.”

Ciel was caught off guard by the sudden laughter, his whole body moving up and down as Sebastian shook with his chuckle, “Literally.”

“You make dorks look good, you know that?”

“That may be so,” Sebastian sat up, cupping Ciel’s face with two hands now as he remained in his lap, “but next time, tell me what you’re really thinking. Alright?”

-knock knock-

Ciel stared into those hazel eyes, gaze momentarily flashing down to see those flexed biceps, the delicious curve of this man’s inhumanly perfect body, the soft glisten on those lips, fuck fuck fukcufk- “C-COMING!”

He jumped up, stomping to the door and flinging it open, “Why the hell are you always so earl-.....”

“Well good morning to you too, T-Rex!”

Sebastian stood as he heard the familiar voice that could belong to none other than the wonderful Elizabeth.

“Well, Ciel? Nice to see you too, are you going to just stand there or are you going to say something?”

“Wh-wh…”

Sebastian rounded the corner, finally laying eyes on what had Ciel at such a loss for words.

“Y-your hair…”

“It’s gone, Liz, your hair is GONE!”

“Yes Ciel, it’s gone. Not all of it, just this little spot in the front,” Liz ran her fingers through her long blonde curls that cascaded to the left side of her head, and inch of hair on the right side buzzed low with three lines cutting through it in a tasteful pattern that adorned her face well. Ciel continued to gape in awe before he grabbed her head, running his hands through it, “I FUCKING LOVE IT”

“AUGH, GET OFF YOU DORK”

Sebastian laughed from the living room, a movement behind Liz piquing his interest even more.

“Ah, Ciel, cut it out, I have something to tell you-“

“To tell me?”

“Yes along with someone who you need to meet.”

“Meet?”

“Well, actually you’ve met them before but it’s been a while soo…”

Ciel’s mouth dropped open when Liz pulled the small girl from behind her, wrapping an arm tight around her waist, “This is Sie-“

“Sieglinde?!”

Sieglinde blew a bubble with her gum, popping it before winking at the model, “Hey Ciel, long time no see!”

Sebastian stood in shock, everyone turning to look at him when he couldn’t help his outburst from the sudden realization as everything clicked into place, 

“WAIT, LIZ, YOU’RE GAY?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE forgive me for the long wait, a lot of personal issues, blah blah, comment, love, drool over them, await the next chap, thank you!
> 
> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**  
>  come ask the bodyguard boys/ladies questions!~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to devour you. I'd like to slide you to the back of my throat and eat you whole."

Liz stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock as she looked past Ciel at the alarmed bodyguard.

Before bursting out into laughter.

“AHAhahaHAohmygod, where did you find him, Ciel??”

Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he stepped to the side to let the ladies step inside, every word coming out in a monotonous plea, “Liz. Don’t.“

“I mean, he is adorable-“

“Shut up-“

“Like a little..little precious pup-“

“Stop-“

“But not so little.. more like.. a large..sculpted and attractive-“

“Please-“

“-bodyguard standing…half naked in your living room-“

“No-“

“Lookin’ all…lookin’ all, uh-“

“God-“

“…sexed up and shit. Is he sexed up? Are you sexed up Sebastian?” The short blonde now stood in front of Sebastian, reaching up to pinch the large man’s cheek, “cute.”

“What the hell, Liz, don’t ask him shit like that.”

“He is an extension of you now, as am I, so what he does is my business too, right?”

“I swear to god..”

“Hah, I’m just fuckin’ with you Sebs.“

Sebastian nearly choked on his own spit when the vile nickname escaped Elizabeth’s mouth, “I will kill you-“

“I will let him,” Ciel grabbed Liz by her arm, dragging her away from the bodyguard to instead bring her in for a hug, planting a kiss on her head, “Good morning dear. Can we get on with this lovely meeting? I’m sure Sieglinde didn’t come all the way here to hear you talk about how sexy and irresistible Sebastian is-“

“I never said irresistible-“

“You were thinking it-“

“Point taken.”

“Wait!” Sebastian put his hands up, his handsome brow wrinkling in confusion as messy strands of hair glided down in front of his face, “Liz, how.. You say I am irresistible-“

“I thought it-“

“She thought it-“

“Okay!” Sebastian yelled, shutting up the best friends before continuing, “You ‘thought’…or ‘think’ I am.. shit, whatever. That doesn’t explain ho-“

“Sebastian, I’m bi.”

A moment of awkward silence as Sebastian drops his hands in the middle of the room, everyone looking at him as if he is a damn grown-up pouring milk into the bowl before the cereal. Disappointment.

“And Sieglinde is my friend. Hot, yes, but my friend.”

“…oh.”

“Yea,” Liz giggled, reaching out to smack him on the arm as she leaned in real close, whispering with a wink, “lots of fish in my sea.”

Sieglinde who had remained quietly standing in the background until then finally stepped forward, pulling the blonde back by her wrist, “You’re scaring him, Liz. This is why you have no friends.”

“What?!” Green eyes looked at that the short dark-haired girl incredulously, bottom lip pouted out, “I have you guys.”

“I am not your friend. Ciel?”

“Me neither,” Ciel had disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a handful of lollipops as he plopped a purple one into his mouth and stuffed the rest into the pocket of his pajama bottoms.

“What the hell?!” Liz backed up, feigning shock as she showed the obvious betrayal on her face, “Then what are you guys?”

Sieglinde flashed her genuine, to-die-for smile, “We’re more like distant relatives that show up at Christmas and criticize your pudding. We put up with you darling.” 

Liz scoffed before Ciel continued in a flat tone, “You’re adopted.”

The three of them broke out into laughter. It didn’t last long however. Ciel closed those pretty lips tight around his lollipop when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s face. Upon hearing the joke, the smallest wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. He cast his gaze down before wetting his lips with his tongue and walking towards Ciel’s bedroom.

Liz caught on to Ciel’s silence, reaching up to touch Sieglinde’s mouth to quiet her laughter as they watched Sebastian disappear down the hall way. Leaving the perfect time for Sieglinde to give a swift punch to Liz’s side.

“Ow, Fuck!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it-“

“Ngh, point taken..”

Ciel looked after Sebastian, clenching his fists when he heard the soft clack of his door closing. He felt Liz place a hand gently on his shoulder as she rubbed her side, “Too soon?”

She remained quiet as she watched the model stare off into space after his bodyguard. This was completely normal. For Ciel, that is. Many times, she wasn’t sure if he could hear anything that was going on around him when he got like this. And she was more than sure there were times he didn’t. Either way, she knew it was best to let his mind wander and await his return.

Ciel recalled Sebastian on the couch the first night they had met, wrists tied and knocked out. It had been one hell of a task, getting him up there. He had no choice, however. He wasn’t about to let this guy sleep on the hard floor surrounded by splintered wood. 

That night.. it was something else. Ciel recalled sitting on the floor in front of the couch. 5:45 am. He was in five hours of staring, six cigarettes and one sore ass from staying in one place for so long. It seemed so surreal, watching this stranger on his couch for hours that had tried to kill him. But here he was, half dressed, chest rising and falling in time with the unconscious man’s, eyes blinking slowly as they traced every line of his face.

Sebastian mumbled. He spoke a lot in his sleep, actually. Ciel felt the residual rumble in his chest from when that groggy voice spoke up, low and smooth. 

Sebastian had his reoccurring nightmare. But before that… it was all about his mother. His adopted mother. How much he had truly loved her. How much he genuinely missed her and looked up to her. Mumbles about how he wished she was his real mom, her getting upset and demanding he never say that again. Ciel remembered her words, shadowed through Sebastian’s sleepy voice.  
_“ ‘Real’ is in the eyes of the beholder, son. So who is to tell me who I put my faith in? Sebastian.. look at me. You are my life support.”_

Ciel grabbed Liz’s hand, gently removing it from his shoulder before handing her the lollipop that was in his mouth, “Yea. Too soon.”

Sieglinde watched Ciel walk slowly down the hall, her blonde friend turning towards her, “We should probably sit-“

“No shit Sherlock,” Sieglinde grabbed Liz’s hand, placing the sticky candy on the table before leading her to the couch and pushing her down to plop right in her lap.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You’re upset because he is upset.”

“Me? No, how do you kn-“

“It’s all over your face.”

Liz opened her eyes a little wider in surprise, sighing and closing them to bury her face in Sieglinde’s back as she cradled her into her arms, “…I suppose so.”

~~~

Sebastian rubbed his palms on his thin cotton pants, moving his hands up to clasp behind his head. He breathed out deep calming breaths as he walked towards Ciel’s walk-in closet. This was the last thing he needed to be thinking of right now. The last memory he needed to barge its way into his mind.

He walked to the section of the closet where Ciel had hung the few outfits they had gotten from the suit shop for Sebastian. Or where they had planned to. He looked down at the opened suitcase where a collection of pants and finely pressed button-up shirts lay, neatly packed from LA to Virginia and back.

Leaning down, he picked up a pair of straight legged black slacks, casting the shirts to the side to instead grab a dusty gray V-neck from the pack Liz had bought him. He slung both articles of clothing over his arm, walking by Ciel’s dresser to grab a pair of black boxer briefs.

Nothing solves anything like a hot shower.

He exited the closet, making for the door before stepping barefoot on something cold, hard and sticky.

“What in the..”

Sebastian bent down, tearing the lollipop Ciel had dropped there that morning from the thick, black carpet. He scowled at the fuzz covered sucker, walking to the Ciel’s master room bathroom to toss it into the waste basket beside the sink. Who in the hell drops a lollipop on the carpet? Who in the hell drops a lollipop? Sebastian realized that Ciel is a very orderly and cleanly man so this seemed a bit strange.

“…He must have been shocked from somethiHOLY SHIT!”

Sebastian threw his hands up in front of his face as if he were about to land the deadliest blow of the century when he walked out of the bathroom to see Ciel standing in the middle of the room, door shut behind him. 

“Boo.”

“How the hell do your creep around so silent? Freak..”

“Uh, One: I am far..from..silent,” Ciel got closer and closer to Sebastian, enunciating every word as he stopped a foot in front of him, “and two: I do not creep. This is my house.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, re-positioning the clothing still in the crook of his arm, “..and about the ‘freak’ thing?”

“Nnn..” Ciel lifted that slender chin, tonging the inside of his cheek, “I’m not denying that.”

Sebastian swallowed, a nervous hand coming up to sweep back messy dark locks of hair, “..right.”

Ciel frowned when Sebastian made to move by him, the model beating him to the door first. Sebastian frowned, already beyond frustration and doing his best to keep it contained. The last thing he needed was a smart mouthed Ciel blocking his way to the only thing that could give him a bit of solace at the moment.

Ciel eyed the clothing in Sebastian’s arms, gesturing to his master bathroom, “You can shower here.”

“I’m good,” Sebastian went for the handle, Ciel moving that thin waist right in the way of it. 

“I wasn’t really giving you a choice.”

As frustrating as Ciel was, he was doubly beautiful. Especially at the worst times. Like when cursing you out. Or blocking you from taking a shower. Or holding a gun to your balls. Or being deeply penetr-

“Ciel. Move.”

“Oh? And since when do you give orders?”

“Get out of the way.”

“Get in my shower.”

“I’m trying to.”

“This shower.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Princesses don’t get a choice.”

“FUCK,” Sebastian’s fist landed on the door frame right next to Ciel. He couldn’t tell what had his heart beating faster: the sound of his favorite vulgar word escaping those fine lips, the way Sebastian’s sculpted chest that was covered in bruises huffed up and down as his arm remained connected to the wall or the look of fiery destruction from those hazel eyes boring into his soul.

Ciel’s face remained unfazed, his tongue coming out to wet pretty lips as he stared back into those eyes. The room seemed to tilt around them, the loud outburst from the bodyguard dying and evaporating into thin air. Neither one blinked as their chests began to fall and rise in unison, seconds, minutes, lifetimes going by as they became the only two in existence.

It wasn’t even a surprise to Ciel when he couldn’t recall exactly how his back became flush up against the door, Sebastian’s fist gliding up the frame, his knee sliding up in between Ciel’s thighs, his lips parted and ready as hot breath tickled Ciel’s own set. Hazel eyes stayed locked onto blue, the pair quickly darting down to Ciel’s mouth before scaling their way back up to the waiting ocean gems.

“…fine.”

The quiet word left Sebastian as he pushed off of the wall, turning around and heading straight for the bathroom within Ciel’s room. The model released a huff of air, swallowing from some odd feeling of dissatisfaction, yet closing his eyes with sudden relief.

Them bursting back open after a second with quick realization. He pushed off of the wall, darting straight for the man walking into his bathroom.

“Sebastian, I swear-“

“Kiss my ass.”

The door slammed closed seconds before Ciel gripped the handle. Without even turning it, he already knew the outcome.

“Sebastian, unlock the door.”

Sebastian tossed his clothing onto the white marble countertop, “No.”

“I was not asking.”

He looked around the bathroom, the beautiful space large for it’s one occupant, white marble and stone surrounding the glass shower. A bathtub twice the size of any normal one sat beside it, green ivy plants of different kinds hangings off of shelves all around. It was such a huge contract from the rest of the apartment, Ciel’s all black room, all black guest bathroom… He untied his pajama pants, “I couldn’t give a shit less even if you were.”

“Mm, I didn’t know you knew how to throw fits, Mr. Michaelis-“

“I can throw a few things, not one of them being a fit-“

Ciel had long ago lost his patience, every word from his mouth coming out more and more drenched in aggravation as Sebastian did nothing but escalate his anger. Every phrase back and forth grew louder and stronger, echoing throughout bedroom and drifting to the hall.

“So tell me more about how you like to run away from your problems-“

“Right now, the only problem I see is you and I am not running away-“

“Really? Then what would you call this?”

“Constructive interference. I do not run away from my problems. I eliminate them.”

“Mmm,” Ciel pressed his body against the door, snarling into the wooden thing, “Sounds like a threat. Why don’t you come out here and tell me all about it?”

“You’re a piece of shit with no fucking restraint on that mouth-“

“There are a lot more things that are going to need restraint besides my mouth if you don’t open this damn door-“

“Like what, your ego?!”

“You’re really that upset about the ‘adoption’ comment, huh? It was a joke, why don’t you learn how to take one?!”

“Your jokes are shit, just like you-“

“I already happen to KNOW I’m shit so joke’s on YOU!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Ciel’s eyes widened at Sebastian’s retort, images of the night he was taken flashing through his mind. That handsome face being punched, red liquid oozing from his mouth, the disgusting hands that were all over his bodyguard, the last two words that were mouthed to him before he began his treacherous search… but not before tearing his flat apart. The loss sunk into his bones, every second of Sebastian having been gone engraving a number into his skin as he lost all composure, the thought of never seeing him again enough to make him sick, enough to make him snarl at the wooden door, enough to make him slam his fist into it so hard, the bodyguard jumped on the other side.

Sebastian, garbed only in black boxer briefs now, put his ear to the door in sudden concern. He had never heard Ciel lose any bit of the control he had over himself. What could possibly have him so upset? They’ve argued before so why.. Sebastian wrinkled his brow, thinking of Ciel’s loss of emotion even when he, himself, broke into his home to end his life. The sound of Ciel’s labored breaths came through the door.

Ciel had his back to the door now, head tilted against it has he willed away the horrible memories and the even worse fear of why they caused him so much pain. He slid down the door, the cold wood on the bare skin of his back all too comforting as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Sebastian heard the movement, remaining silent as he knelt down onto the bathroom floor, placing his back up against the door and resting his head back as well, closing his eyes in turn.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. The warmth from each other’s backs seeped through the wood as if they could not be separated by such a miniscule object, as if their bodies were defying their minds in an attempt to connect while not being connected. Ciel sighed, lulling his head to the side to let dusty locks fall over his face.

“Michaelis.”

Sebastian kept his eyes closed, the sound of Ciel’s voice making the heat through the door all the more real. The quiet conversation sent soft vibrations through the door with each barely audible word.

“Phantomhive.”

“What was it like?”

“What was what like?”

Sebastian heard Ciel shuffle a bit, settling for it being Ciel’s head lulling to the other side.

“Having a mother.”

Silence, Sebastian swallowing before approaching the sensitive topic at hand. Not only for him.. but for Ciel as well. A deep breath escaped him as he approached the topic cautiously.

“Have you ever… broke something really important to you? A glass or.. a-“

“Favorite mug?”

“Yea.. a favorite mug. And even though you know it was you that caused the destruction of something so precious to you, you become angry. And yet, you still find yourself on the ground, collecting every last shard of ceramic to glue it back together…”

“So.. she brought the pieces back together.. she was like the glue?”

“No.” Sebastian raked a hand through his hair, “She shows up behind you with a handmade mug by her. She was hope and revelation.”

Ciel closed his eyes, opening them slowly to see the distorted picture in front of him as his head became clouded with thoughts he only hoped to repress. He felt Sebastian’s pain. Deeply. Although his mother was not there for him as Sebastian’s was, she was still here. He turned his head, resting his cheek on the door as his lips corresponded to exactly where Sebastian’s ear was on the other side, “I’m sorry. About the joke. About your mother.”

“It’s not your fault. And it never will be.”

“You don’t know that-“

“And neither do you. So for now, let’s pretend it isn’t even an option.”

Ciel nodded, despite the door blinding Sebastian to the action, “Right. You’re here for a reason though.”

“You hired me for a reason.”

“We have to figure it out.”

“We will.”

“And until then?”

“…until then, I follow your orders. I go where you go. I do as you say. And you continue to be the pompous, royal pain in my ass.”

“Woah, woah,” Ciel smacked his hands down onto the floor, “last I recalled, you were a pain in MY ass.”

Sebastian let out that deep chuckle that Ciel was all too fond of by now, smiling in return.

“Phantomhive.”

“Michaelis.”

“If I unlock this door-“

“If you unlock this door-“

“I will..”

“What?”

“…not hold back.”

“Hmm..” Ciel pressed his back further up against the door, “is that a promise?”

“I’d like to kiss you Ciel-“

“Is that all?”

“And bite your lips-“

“What else?”

“Shove my tongue down your throat.”

Ciel’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Sebastian claw the bottom of the door, “T-tell me more.”

“I’d like to take that body of yours and mark it as my own-“

“Every inch?”

“Every. Single. Fucking inch, Ciel.”

“Even the places people can’t see?”

Sebastian reached out, grabbing himself in between the legs to stop the throbbing pain there, “Especially there.”

Ciel whispered against the door, “Tell me how, Sebastian.”

Sebastian began stroking up and down the hardened length through the taut fabric, “I’d spread your thighs and drag my tongue slowly up and down every crevice between them.”

Ciel shuddered, squeezing his thighs together as he began to pulse from the inside out, “Is that so?”

Sebastian winced as he pulled out his rock hard cock, teasing the tip with his fingers as his husky voice penetrated Ciel, “I’d taste you so thoroughly, flicking my tongue against every single spot that made your body quake, I’d make you drip and never waste a single drop-“

 _“G-god, Sebastian..”_ Ciel whispered the words, biting down onto his lip as he, indeed, was already dripping with every word Sebastian spoke, _“you’re making me-“_

“I’d like to devour you, Ciel. I’d slide you to the back of my throat and eat you whole. I’d stick my tongue into that pretty little ass and have you beg for more,” Sebastian was pumping at a steady pace now, huffing out breaths in between Ciel’s muted moans from the other side of the door as he worked his slicked cock in his hand, “mm, fuck, Ciel, I’d go so deep into you, fuck you mercilessly until I heard you praise and choke on my name.”

“Open this fucking door _NOW._ ”

 _“Nngod,”_ Sebastian licked his lips, sliding his hand up and down faster, as he moaned out Ciel’s name.

Ciel was beyond flustered, face red and infuriated the moment he realized what scandalous pleasuring was going on on the other side of this damned door.

“Open. It.”

_“F-fuck-“_

“Sebastian!”

Sebastian lifted his free hand, wincing when he felt he was already at his end, the thought of Ciel enough to make him weak and ready to come.

Upon hearing the click, Ciel pushed on the door, Sebastian leaning forward just enough for Ciel to enter before he slammed it back shut with his back. The model took in the sight with a small gasp: The devilishly handsome Sebastian on his bathroom floor, huge and overbearingly beautiful, with his thick cock between his fingers, all wet and ready for him.

Without a moment to spare, Ciel dropped to the floor, wrenching Sebastian’s hand away from what should be his job. The bodyguard allowed his hand to smack against the cool floor, everything happening so fast he had no time to register the scene.

His underwear being wrenched down his legs, his own hands clawing the bottom of the door, Ciel’s lips wrapping tight around his swollen tip.

_“Sh-Shit!”_

Ciel bobbed his head up and down, not patient enough to build up to what he knew they both wanted. He sucked and slurped, circling his tongue around and around the incredible girth that was Sebastian. And when those big hands came down to tangle in his hair and lift those hips up into his face, Ciel moaned, deep and long, onto the delicious dick. 

Sebastian watched Ciel’s ass shake in the air, trailing his gaze down to the tightest mouth he had ever fucked. He growled out a moan, it felt so good it almost hurt. Slurping noises escaped Ciel’s mouth as if he were desperate for the strained flesh, as if all he knew was how to suck and lick and suck and lick and, god, suck and-

_“C-Ciel..fuck, ah, Sto-“_

Sebastian tightened his grip in Ciel’s hair when he felt teeth graze ever so gently against his engorged tip, Ciel only picking up the pace and sending a shiver down Sebastian’s spine from the new sensation. The bodyguard threw his head back; it was too fucking good. He was going to die right then and there, he knew it. But it was the sight of those big azure eyes, gazing up at him as pretty, pink lips slobbered all over his cock that had him looking back down at Ciel.

He lowered his hands, gripping tight onto that stunning face and shoving it down as far as it could go. Ciel let out another moan, closing his eyes as he found a faster pace, bobbing his head up and down with no hope for control, no hope to stop.

Not until he got what he wanted.

_“Shit, Ciel, I’m going to-“_

Ciel popped Sebastian out of his mouth, giving a long and lewd lick from his base all the way up before stuffing him back into his mouth to give one last deep and tight suck.

**“F-uc-k..”**

Sebastian emptied everything he had into Ciel’s mouth, convulsing on the floor as Ciel continued to suck. He swirled his tongue around the tip as Sebastian continued to spurt into his mouth, tasting and lapping at every last drip the moment the hot liquid was released before swallowing it all whole. 

Sebastian threw his head back, groaning out from such an intense orgasm before his hair was sharply pulled as Ciel forced his eyes down to meet his.

“Sebastian.”

“C-Ciel-“

“Fuck. Me.”

Memories of the conversation they had in the hall earlier that morning flashed through his mind, of him being a pawn of Ciel’s and nothing more. _‘There is no “us”.‘_ He hissed when his spent cock was gripped tight, becoming hard again in a matter of seconds.

“B-but you, _fuck nn_ , Ciel, you said-“

**“NOW.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **rabid-bunny.tumblr.com**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come ask the Bodyguard dears questions~
> 
> Thank you so much for the patience. Your comments have really fueled me oh so much, I am so grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ffu- o-okay, I-I can tell you’re..upset-”
> 
> “Upset?” Sebastian slid his fingers out of Ciel once more, thrusting them back in harder this time before stilling them yet again to force a tortured cry from the shaking boy.
> 
> “What would possibly make you think that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out from underneath rock* Hey there...

“Fuck me.”

“B-but you, _fuck nn-_ , Ciel, you said-”

**”NOW.**

Sebastian stared down into those fiery eyes, labored breaths still escaping him as his gaze traced Ciel’s plump mouth, dripping wet from his taste. As if he could read Sebastian’s mind, Ciel dart his tongue out to lick his lips clean, “That wasn’t a question.”

The beautiful boy was the devil incarnate himself.

Sebastian leaped from his position, pushing Ciel to slam down on his back. The model groaned when the cold floor sent a shiver through his body, his attention soon going back to the man pinning him down, the heat enveloping his front, the hands tearing his pants off.

“‘Fuck me’ you say,” Sebastian tossed the sweatpants to the side, leaving Ciel garbed in nothing but a pair of his famous black boxer briefs, “is that really what you want?”

Ciel gasped when heavy hands grabbed his waist, scooping his hips off of the floor to let his shoulders sink into the cold marble. Sebastian lifted up on his knees, shoving the tent in Ciel’s briefs right up against his own exposed, and already hard again cock. Ciel released a whimper, the heat of Sebastian slowly sliding between his legs making him reach up to pull at his own hair, “Ff-fuck! Sebas-!”

“This is what you want, hm?” Sebastian suddenly dropped Ciel, gripping the top of his boxers and tearing them off. He hovered over the model, leaning down until the tip of his cock met Ciel’s, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Ngh! I swear t-to ff.. Fuck me!”

Ciel lifted his hands up to grab hold of the disobedient bodyguard, only to get both wrists caught in one powerful grip and pinned above his head. Sebastian used his other hand to slide a finger up the base of Ciel’s cock, gliding it onto his own length that was still pressed against the dripping model’s.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“Aah, ffu- Sebastian..!”

“I didn’t quite catch what you said. Is this,” the bodyguard trailed a hand down to tease Ciel’s already slicked hole, “what you want?”

“Ah! M-more! I want your- nngh!”

Without a second thought, Sebastian pushed one finger past the tight entrance, crooking it and causing Ciel to let out a gurgled moan. He licked his lips at the delicious sound.

“I think I like this better-”

“S-Sebastian!”

“Mmm, yes?”

“Ff-fuck me!”

“Is that an order, Phantomhive?” Sebastian chuckled, adding another finger and causing Ciel’s back to arch right off of the bathroom floor, “I have no intentions of doing such. However, by the time I’m done with you,” Ciel let out a gurgled cry when Sebastian shoved a third finger in, hovering over his body to whisper against his parted lips, “you’re going to wish you’d never asked.”

Ciel nearly cried when Sebastian shoved his tongue down his throat. He grabbed hold of those perfect, dark locks of hair that were meant for him to tug on, lifting his hips with every languid thrust Sebastian’s fingers gave him. His sucked mercilessly on the bodyguard’s tongue, closing his eyes when the sight of the hazel pair above was far too much for him to handle. 

Until a crook of Sebastian’s fingers had his eyes darting open, his spine curving and his mouth opening to let out a long mewl. 

Sebastian smirked, enjoying the fact that he was getting better at finding that delectable spot within Ciel with better precision. He twisted his fingers slowly, looking down at the gasping face below him, “Is this enough, Ciel?”

“Ahh.. Sebast-, ngh!”

Another twist, “This is what you want, right? To have someone get you off?”

“Ngh, g-god! I.. put it.. in, ff-”

Another rub, “Oh? Or do you need more? After all, I am just your bodyguard.”

Ciel released a cry when Sebastian slid his fingers out slowly to slam them back in.

“Isn’t that what you said? Why should I fuck you when you are so obviously enjoying this? Or perhaps you can do this all by yourself?”

“Ffu- o-okay, I can tell, shhit, I can tell you’re..upset-”

“Upset?” Sebastian slid his fingers out once more, thrusting them back in harder this time.

“AaHngh!”

“What would make you think that?”

“Oka..fuu.. okay, I get it, now, pl-plea-”

“Please? Oh, Ciel,” Sebastian leaned down, licking Ciel’s earlobe before whispering hot words, “You want my cock so desperately that it’s brought you to begging?”

“Aah..” Ciel shuddered from the vulgar statement, hating how much Sebastian pissed him off but more so hating how hard it made him, “I sw-swear to ff--NGH!”

Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out at a steady pace, his tongue giving one last lick to Ciel’s earlobe before trailing down to a pert nipple. He tasted the heated, raised flesh, rolling it around with his tongue in time to his fingers dipping in and out of Ciel. 

If the model was a mess before, now he was completely destroyed. Ciel gurgled out cries, his sensitivity getting the best of him. He mewled out incoherent pleas, some for Sebastian to keep going, some for him to stop, others just begging for his cock.

Sebastian smiled. He wasn’t sure he was quite getting his point across yet. He slowly dragged his tongue further down, scaling over a thin rib cage, the velvety skin of a flat tummy and stopping just above Ciel’s throbbing erection.

Upon realizing what Sebastian had in mind, Ciel lifted his head quickly, his voice coming out in a whine more desperate than Sebastian had ever imagined possible, “N-no! Sebast..ffu, I want you to fuck me! Don’t you da--AANGH!”

Sebastian took all of Ciel’s length into his mouth in one fell swoop. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of him, bobbing his head up and down as he hummed onto the swollen cock. Sebastian was not fond of sweet things but Ciel’s delectable, light flavor was definitely an exception. He slurped on the model, twisting his tongue around and burying his face between his legs as his fingers continued to fuck him mercilessly on the bathroom floor. There was something about the way Ciel pulled his hair, the way he cried and thrust with all he had up into Sebastian’s hot mouth that had the bodyguard thinking twice.. no, three times about his decision to not fuck him right then and there. 

It wasn’t long before Ciel gripped onto Sebastian’s face, holding him down to let the tight throat swallow around his length as he spurted every drop he had into the skilled mouth. Sebastian welcomed the dessert, reveling in how easily it slid down his throat. What had him even more enraptured was Ciel. Dusty locks were matted onto a sweat slick face, a thin chest rising and falling with labored breaths, cheeks red and face fixed like that of an innocent child begging for another piece of cake even though they seemed so full already. Faux innocence on Ciel Phantomhive would be the end of Sebastian. What a greedy little thing.

Sebastian released the model, standing without a word and walking past the mess he’d made of Ciel to start the shower. Ciel remained on the cool floor, allowing the marble to relax his heated skin. He watched Sebastian get into the shower out of the corner of his eye. He brought a hand up to his face as he remembered what he had told him before about only being a bodyguard. About only being just another fuck and that’s it. There it was again. That ache for more after he had just been relieved. He had only experienced this with one man. The one that was currently in his shower and he was sure would no longer just give him whatever he desired so easily.

Just another fuck. The ache in his body told him that mustn’t be true. Perhaps he was more like… the _best_ fuck?

The sharp pain in his chest told him otherwise.

“Sebastia-”

“I’d like to discuss a pay rate.”

Ciel’s eyes widened at the voice coming from within the steamed glass shower.

“Pay rate…”

“Of course. You want this to be professional, right? Well then, hire me. Officially. tell me what it is that I need to do, how to do it, and pay me. That way, you don’t have to be concerned about me sticking around for anything other than the money.”

Ciel slowly stood to his feet, “The money?!”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

Ciel hated that he could not fully see Sebastian through the hot steam of the shower, “How about your parents, Sebastian? Your mom?”

“I can track down her killers myself. I’ve gotten this far, haven’t I? And thanks to you, I have a lead.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“You want to bet?”

Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, frowning at the shower door and opening his mouth to say something before closing it once more. Sebastian continued instead.

“Why are you so surprised? I am just a bodyguard afterall, right?”

The sound of the shower door clicking open had Sebastian turning from his slouched position beneath the hot stream of water.

Ciel swallowed when those dark eyes looked at him, reflecting something of the same nature the pain in the depth of his chest gave him.

“You really are an idiot.”

Sebastian sighed, gently pulling the soiled model into the stream of water and closing the door. He grabbed a small loofah dangling on a hook and pumped a bit of red soap from a dispenser to his left on it.

“Am I?”

“No,” Ciel wiggled a bit when Sebastian raised one of his arms, lathering up his midsection, “but your point has been taken.”

“Really?” Sebastian continued his work, turning Ciel around to wash his back with delicate care in fear of breaking the frail looking model, “So my offer?”

“Hmm..” Ciel hummed, not remembering the last time he’d felt this good. Then remembering the last time Sebastian’s hands were all over his body, “Uh.. er, sure.”

“Sure what?”

“I’ll set a wage for you.”

“So you agree to keep this professional then?”

Ciel closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian’s careful scrubbing flow down to his waist, “Absolutely.” He smirked. There was no way he was going to give in that easily to Sebastian’s tormenting game. Or the pain in his chest, whatever it was. He reminded himself that he must get some acid reflux medicine later that day. Perhaps that would help.

“Alright then. Starting now. But first..” Sebastian dropped the soapy loofah, slamming Ciel’s back up against the shower wall and leaning down to stare right into those beautiful azure eyes. He lifted his hand, a thumb coming up to collect a drip of water from the corner of Ciel’s mouth before he leaned in to let his lips hover an inch above his, “perhaps you should think about being a bit more honest with yourself.”

Ciel stood shock still, staring up at the most beautiful man he had ever come to know. He swallowed, closing his eyes and instinctively rising up to connect his lips with Sebastian’s.

Except there was no soft set there to reach. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian exiting the shower. The bodyguard wrapped a towel around his waist, gathered up the clothing he had taken into the bathroom and left Ciel to his own thoughts within a matter of seconds.

Ciel bit down hard on his bottom lip, wrinkling his brow and looking up at the shower head as if it had some sort of explanation for him. There it was again. That.. feeling. So heavy, so intrusive. He slid down to the shower floor. 

He didn’t know what but he had to do something about that fucking pain. He knew that he always thought too much but perhaps this time, he did not think about his actions, his words, enough. What had just happened? What had just taken place? Had he really meant what he said? That morning and just a few moments ago? For this first time in his proud life…

Had he made a mistake?

The water pooled around his feet as his head sunk, the steam only heightening the ghost of a touch Sebastian had left on his body minutes before. He really had to do something about that pain. And fast.

He licked his lips and sighed.

What the fuck was that man doing to him?

* * *

Sebastian was dressed and sitting opposite of Liz and Sieglinde by the time Ciel joined them in the living room. He didn’t even glance at Sebastian before calmly sitting next to him and appraising the women across from him.

“Ladies.”

“Finally. Took you long enough, I thought you’d drowned.”

Ciel muffled a small ‘If only’ to the blonde before straightening his back, “So what is it that is so important?”

“We need to make that trip, Ciel,” Liz rubbed the shaved side of her hair as she jumped straight to the point, “I’ve already got the tickets and flight expenses handled.”

Ciel was almost certain he had just imagined what Liz had said. He squinted at his best friend as if trying to decipher some complex code, “...Come again?”

“Don’t play stupid, Ciel. After everything that has happened… it’s time to see the old man. You need answers and we need to connect some dots. He has more information, he has a missing puzzle piece, I know he does.”

“Liz, I appreciate you always being by my side, but this is-”

“It’s too late so just get over it, Ciel,” Sieglinde crossed her legs, “there is no need to be a baby this deep into what you’ve been doing now.”

“Ah..” Sebastian let his curiosity and confusion get the best of him, “If I may ask, where is it exactly that we are supposed to be going?”

“Nowhere far,” Sieglinde waved her hand in the air flippantly, “just Japan.”

“Oh, okay I th- WAIT, JAPAN?!” Sebastian’s handsome face was twisted in surprise as he sat propped on the edge of the couch, “What in the world does that have to do with him finding his killers and me finding out about my mother’s death?”

“There is someone Ciel has to see, Sebastian,” Liz continued to stare into Ciel’s cold, hard gaze as she explained, “someone he hasn't seen in a very long time.”

It wasn’t until he spoke out a reflexive ‘who’ that Sebastian suddenly felt the weight in the room creep into him, weighing him down as the aura became dark and dense with a foreboding feeling of something wretched he was not sure he wanted to know about. Ciel’s quiet voice cut through the air, as icy as it was stern.

“My father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read after it took so long for me to get back on the ball. I cannot express how much it means to me. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel heaved out a long sigh before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood dripping past his lips to pool at the base of his neck.
> 
> _"CIEL, NO!"_

“My father.”

The four sat in Ciel’s living room, the last words spoken ringing in their ears as if they carried some heavy burden Sebastian was completely unaware of. Sebastian hadn’t ever heard much of Ciel’s father. He wasn’t quite sure the relationship the two shared but with the weight in the room, he was sure it wasn’t all peaches and glory. Liz cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject should Ciel be spurred into one of his forlorn stares.

“Sebastian, let me properly introduce you two. Sieglinde was my college roommate.”

“Sure was, unfortunately-”

“Unfortunately? You didn’t say that when I was i-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Sieglinde grabbed Liz’s face, smooshing her mouth closed only to cause the blonde to let out muffled giggles. Sebastian cleared his throat.

“College?”

Liz sat up straight, soon forgetting the light-hearted moment between her and Sieglinde. "Well, yes. You see, that’s where her and Ciel met.”

“Wait… you all went to college together?”

“Nnn..” Liz thought carefully about how to explain a complicated past without touching too much on gory details while Ciel’s blue eyes bore warningly into hers, “sort of. You see.. “

“Liz,” Ciel swiped back damp strands of hair out of his face, “there’s no need to try and cover anything up anymore. Sebastian is as involved in this as the rest of us. If he needs to know, then he needs to know.”

“Ciel, I--”

“Tell him.”

Liz glanced at Sieglinde before straightening up into her story-mode position and staring straight at Sebastian.

“Ciel didn’t go to my college. Our,” Liz gestured between her and Sieglinde, “college.”

“I see…”

“I said before I have known Ciel since we were very young. Well, of course he knew what school I was attending. I knew of his as well. We visited each other’s dorm rooms, practically decorated the other’s. I was so excited for him when he was accepted into his school of choosing, finally leaving his parent’s house.”

“So he visited your college and that’s how he met Sieglinde?”

“No. Ciel never visited my dorm room after Sieglinde became my roommate my 2nd year. They met late one night my senior year. The night that everything sort of… changed.”

* * *

“Ciel!”

Liz pulled the 18-year-old into her room, slamming the door shut behind him, “Ciel, what happened!?”

Ciel collapsed, Liz following him to the floor and cradling his bleeding face in her lap. Her tears were hot and heavy as she watched her best friend lull his head from side to side. His school uniform was torn and stained with fresh blood from a deep wound at his side, as well as the cuts on his face.

“Ciel, stay with me, baby!”

“..L..Liz, I’m.. I’m fine.”

“Fine!? Fuck me! This is not fine, Ciel! This is the furthest thing from fine!”

Liz removed her thin sweater and immediately began dabbing frantically at the wounds on his face, “What happened!?”

“I just--”

The door flew open, Sieglinde standing in the entryway looking down at the soiled sight on the floor. She dropped her books and immediately threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Lizzy’s head snapped up, her eyes rimmed with red as she began to beg.

“Sieglinde… Sieglinde, please.. don’t tell, don’t--”

"Argh!" Ciel hunched over, throwing up blood and claiming all of Lizzy's attention once more as worry tore through her stomach with a serrated knife. Sieglinde watched with wide eyes in horror as Ciel desperately grabbed onto Liz with bloody hands, seemingly trying to stand, "I have to go, Liz. I-- I can't stay here. They are going to find me, and when they do, I'm dead, and then you'l-- HNG!"

He buckled once more in pain, shivering in Lizzy's lap as she pawed at his face, telling him between hysteric sobs that he can't even move and begging him to keep his drooping eyes open. 

The whole scene seemed to play out for only a few seconds before Sieglinde but the weight around her made it feel as if she'd been watching this gory exchange take place for more than a decade. Ciel heaved out a long sigh before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

"CIEL, NO! Sieglinde, please, I--!"

Sieglinde quickly slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind her, running to the sink to wet a clean cloth before returning with it along with large bandages and peroxide. "Hush."

Liz watched in shock, the muffled sounds of her hysteria seeping from between her lips as she watched Sieglinde properly see to Ciel’s wounds. Sieglinde asked no questions as she worked, checking to make sure Ciel still had a pulse while he remained limp in Liz’s lap in what was hopefully just a heavy sleep.

Liz looked down, cooing to Ciel and rocking him gently as Sieglinde worked. She brushed his hair away, blood covering her hands from his stained face as she silently willed all of her strength within the boy.

When Sieglinde was satisfied with her work, she slid all of her supplies to the side and quietly talked Lizzy into letting Ciel go to help her move him to a bed.

Ciel didn’t move a muscle when he was placed atop the covers, face clean of blood and soiled shirt discarded into the trash bin.

Liz stood over him, the mess of it all behind her as she stared shocked at the most important person in her life. She balled her fists and began to shake when another wave of anger crashed through her, pricking her eyes with hot tears before Sieglinde gripped her wrist.

“Elizabeth.”

Liz widened her eyes, suddenly being forced to turn around before Sieglinde reached up on her tippy toes to grab hold of her face. Liz stared into those emerald eyes that were all too comforting to her in this time of utter misery.

“He’s alive.”

It wasn’t until then that Liz realized she had been holding her breath. She collapsed, falling to her knees before Sieglinde who bent down with her, cradling the blonde in her lap as she clung tight to her middle and let out silent sobs.

“Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me,” Sieglinde smoothed back a few golden strands of hair, “you would have done the same for me.”

“I would…” Liz sniffled, grabbing even tighter to her roommate, “I would do even more for you, Sieglinde.”

Sieglinde let out a soft snort before turning her gaze to the bed.

“Who is he, by the way?”

Silence filled the air before Liz finally swallowed.

“Ciel.”

“Ah.. I sort of figured. Not even the loss of your family members had you this upset. I knew it had to be him. The infamous Ciel you speak of so much.”

Liz smiled into the girl’s abdomen, “Yea. Infamous indeed.”

“Well, I’m not sure what happened here but no one is going to know of this. I will get bleach tonight.”

“I don’t think he has anywhere to go, I ca-- I can’t let him leave after this, I can’t--!”

“Sh sh, calm down. He isn’t going anywhere. We can hide him here. I’m this floor's dormitory leader. He can sleep on a cot or in your bed.. seeing as how you make your way to mine every night anyways--”

“Hey, you--!”

“BUT anyways… we will keep him here. If he means this much to you…” Sieglinde grazed a thumb over Liz’s cheek, picking up a tear there, “then he means the same to me.”

Liz grabbed hold of her roommate even tighter before letting go and straightening up. She took a deep breath and stared at the mess on the floor beneath her.

“He stays here. But that is only a temporary fix.”

“You are very right about that,” Sieglinde sat up properly in front of Liz, leaning forward to turn the blonde's chin towards her, “but the real question is… what are you going to do about it?”

Liz looked to the slumbering boy in her bed and back to the jade gaze that seemed to wash her every nerve over with calming waters. She lifted a hand and placed in on top of Sieglinde’s, having the small girl caress her cheek before she spoke her resolve.

“I’m going to protect him.”

“And then?”

“And then, I’m going to find them. And I’m going to fucking kill them.”

* * *

Sebastian blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, I.. I think I'm missing a big part of the story. What exactly happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Liz crossed one leg over the other, motioning forward matter-of-factly with her hand, "I told you exactly how these two met. Ciel was able to escape the men that attacked him that night but we knew there would be more. He stayed there under the radar, I graduated five months later--"

"No, I get that-- I mean--" Sebastian sat back, sinking further into the couch as he desperately fought to keep images of Ciel covered in blood out of his mind. As much as he wanted to turn to the person of interest and ask him all of these questions, something told him Liz was the only one in the room willing to give answers without exchanging them for injuries. "What happened to Ciel? Why was he in that state? And if he was attacked then wouldn't the smart thing be to call the police? Why did you have to keep him so hidden?"

"Hmm..." A quick glance between the blonde and her best friend let her know she was approaching dangerous territory. "It's a bit complicated. But I can say it was sort of the starting point for our current situation."

Sebastian crooked his mouth to the side in confused thought, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth a couple times (and causing Ciel to suffer in silence at the action) as he pieced things together.

"Ciel is a model."

"Correct." Liz nodded. It was obvious this was her plan all along, to have Sebastian figure it out himself. If he couldn't do this much, he definitely wasn't fit to be Ciel's bodyguard.

"And you're his agent."

"Correct again."

"However, the world doesn't know him as Ciel, but as Rex--"

"Yes, well.. most of the World. We're trying to expand."

"Right. And Sieglinde, you know Ciel's real name and backstory because you were there first hand for... whatever happened. You're someone he can trust."

"Ye--" Siegs opened her mouth to confirm before Liz slapped a hand over it.

"No no, I want to see how far he gets."

As much as she wanted to bite, Sieglinde only lowered her friend's hand, huffing before keeping quiet.

"If that's all correct and I connect it with the trip we took to Virginia, then that means what happened in here--" 

"The people you protected Ciel from--"

"Yes." Sebastian ran a hand through his semi-damp hair. "The bastards I should've killed when I had the chance for ever touching him."

Liz clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Wow, a little protective, are we? I like it. You make a fine bodyguard."

"I.. Anyways..." Sebastian wondered momentarily if Ciel thought he made a good bodyguard as well, or even more, before memories of the shower they had earlier stopped all wandering thoughts in their tracks. He adjusted his position on the couch, wincing a bit when he realized the scent that stood out most to him in the room was the thin, sweet smell coming from Ciel's hair. Alright, most thoughts were stopped. "Er.. So, the ones that Ciel ran to Virginia to track down, the men who broke in here... they must be the same men, the ones he was running from the night he came to your dorm roo--"

"Who said I was running?" Ciel shifted next to Sebastian on the couch, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze fixed on the blonde in front of him.

"Well it didn't sound exactly like you won a fight--"

"Oh? And what would consist of winning? Coming out unscathed and clean? Not everyone has time to silently break into someone's house, approach them from behind and attempt to slice their throat before a clean getaway."

"That's not what I mea--" Sebastian's eyes shot open in realization as all of the puzzle pieces seemed to suddenly fit. Sieglinde glanced to Liz who had a stern gaze on Ciel. Sebastian swallowed. "Liz. You told me before that the best way to hide something is by putting it right in front of someone's face. And from what I can tell about you, Ciel," Sebastian, finally, laid his eyes on the beautiful man perched next to him on the couch, "...You never run from a fight."

Ciel sat stone still, his eyes fixed on Liz. Sebastian continued slowly, as he began to speak the grave conclusion that everyone else silently waited for him to come to.

"That means, that night you went to Liz's dorm room... You weren't running from those men... Ciel, you... Did you--?"

"Tch," Ciel turned towards Sebastian, reaching out to gently grab the confused man's face in his hands, "That's right." He leaned in close, offering up a deadly smirk that echoed throughout his eyes and sent shivers down Sebastian's spine as he softly confirmed Sebastian's epiphany.

"I fucking killed them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait. We are really getting into the core of this and I am so excited. To make up for the long wait, send me a few Bodyguard questions and prompts on tumblr, I will be sure to get to them all. Thank you for sticking with these boys for this long.
> 
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel fought to find his voice, “You’re completely insane.”
> 
> The corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly.
> 
> “Probably.”

“Can I get you another, sir?”

Sebastian looked up at the young stewardess. Her warm smile was hardly a relief from his current situation. 

“No, thank you.”

He swirled what little was left of his Dark & Stormy while miss smiles made it back to her post. He wondered for a moment how he would feel if the empty seat next to him were not purchased. How he would feel if it were just him on this aircraft, flying somewhere far away and unknown, never to return again. Maybe the past couple weeks were just a nightmare and he'd been on the plane the whole time.  
If only. The clouds outside of the window were just as real as his chaotic circumstances.  
Plus, he'd never be able to afford first class like this. 

“Hey Sebby,” Liz popped her head over the seat in front of Sebastian, “you feeling lonely?”

“One. Don't call me that. And two-”

“So, yes?”

“You're lucky you're cute.”

Liz broke out in laughter, “Wow, Ciel really is getting to you. You sound just like him.”

“And you sound just like Sieglinde.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows in time with Liz’s playful snarl. 

“Well try not to be so sad back there. We've got a long flight ahead of us.”

“Not long enough,” Sebastian clicked the full privacy button on his seat, a tinted partition soon blocking Liz’s view. 

“HEY, I--”

If there was anything Sebastian was grateful for, it was how large each coupled first class section was, allowing for complete privacy whenever needed. If only he could have that from his cabin mate.  
Ciel would be back from talking to the co-pilot any minute. And then they would be forced to be alone, next to each other, for the next eleven hours. 

Peachy.

Sebastian kicked his legs up as he remembered back to that morning's conversations. Ciel was not only playing cat and mouse with these people; he was a murderer. And he killed not just one but who knows how many people. Yes, they were Will’s men but they were still people. That was completely inhumane. Sick. Immoral and unjust. 

And it made Sebastian hard as hell just thinking about it.

Teenage Ciel, covered in blood, using any and every tactic to one up multiple people trying to hurt him. It was such a sight in Sebastian's mind that he tried hard to suppress. He failed every time.  
Ciel was so waif now, Sebastian could only imagine how small he was back then. His mind drifted to a specific visual of the young boy standing over dead bodies, shirtless, covered in blood and licking his lips. _“I don't need protection, Sebastian. I just need a good fuck.”_

Sebastian clenched his jaw as his pants grew increasingly more uncomfortable. Even the thought of Ciel was too much for him to control himself. 

Though with a deep breath and a sip of water, he willed himself. 

Funny enough, it wasn't that conversation that had him so on edge. It was the one prior. He and Ciel decided to keep things professional. Ciel made it very clear that if he wanted sex he could have it anytime. That's all that Sebastian was to him after all, right? A “good fuck.” It's not like Sebastian needed nor wanted anything more than that. He had one sole job: protect Ciel. That's it. Everything else was extra, a bonus to his paycheck. 

A tip.

Sebastian dug his nails into his armrests. Who the hell was he kidding? He hated this guy with all of his fucking guts. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. His ass.

Fuck. _Ciel’s ass._

No matter how much Sebastian told himself he despised his current charge, there was one thing he was sure of.

He wanted to completely possess him. 

He thought of all the times he saw people touch Ciel casually. He hated. How they talked to him. He raged. How they looked at him. He wanted blood.

And Ciel's claim that there was nothing between them both made Sebastian want to own the little demon model even more. 

Since meeting Ciel, Sebastian was discovering a deeper side to himself, one that he was realizing may not be the most humane. He wasn't in love. He was intoxicated. Two, sky blue pills that tore through his bloodstream. He was such a put together person, and now? He wanted something. Something dangerous that was awakening a hunger he never knew he had. 

He wanted to protect Ciel, yes. But he also wanted to hurt him so good. He wanted to bite him, to bruise him. To break him. He closed his eyes and imagined the beautiful model sprawled out beneath him, covered in colorful bruises while being fucked so good it hurt. Sebastian began squeezing the water glass in his hand. The Ciel in his vision opened his mouth, drool slipping onto his cheek as his legs widened. _“M-more, Sebastian, more! Hurt m-- fuck, hurt me more! More!!”_

“More?”

Sebastian's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. His hand instinctively clenched in surprise, shattering the thin glass in an instant. 

“Wow, Michaelis.”

“Fuck!”

“I was trying to ask if you wanted more alcohol but I think you've had enough.”

“Damnit, Ciel, don't sneak up on me like that!”

“It isn't sneaking if I bought this seat on the plane. Including yours.”

“Just--”

“You're bleeding.”

Sebastian finally looked at the shattered glass in his palm as Ciel signaled for a stewardess. 

“Sir, please stay still, we will get this all cleaned up for you--”

Sebastian rose, “I'm fine. There aren't any small pieces, I was just grazed.”

“Sir, I--”

Ciel smiled sweetly at the woman, “He's fine. If you don't mind, could you please clean this mess up while I help my bodyguard with his wound?”

Miss smiles was starstruck, “S-sure.”

“Thank you. First aid kit?”

“The, er.. the bathroom.”

“Sebastian, let's go.”

“I'm fine, don't--”

“That's an order.” Ciel's face was as stern as his voice. As stubborn as Sebastian may have been, there was something about seeing him hurt again that put Ciel off. He wouldn't stand for it. No bodyguard of his would be weak. Yeah, that must be it. 

Sebastian followed Ciel to the restroom. Although first class seating was roomy, the bathroom space was pretty average and tiny compared to the giant that Sebastian was. He figured the money spent to expand was used instead on the magic window that shut Liz out. Sebastian sat on the toilet and watched as Ciel closed the door and shuffled through the first aid kit. 

“Sieglinde would be much better at this, but guessing by the way I saw the window up,” Ciel turned around with disinfectant wipes and a gauze pad, “I figured you didn't want to be bothered by them.”

“I didn't want to be bothered by anyone.”

“Does that include me?”

Even after all the talk that morning, Ciel still couldn't help flirt with the beautiful lug of a man. There was something about those dark eyes that drew him in, deeper and deeper. 

“Especially you."

Ciel returned to the surface. He stared at Sebastian, sighing and placing the items on the counter. He chuckled. “Wow. I didn't think it was in your nature to get your feelings hurt. Then again, you did come find me over your mother’s death.”

“What?”

“And throw a fit like a baby over something so trivial.”

“Are you fucking--”

“Guess I was right all along,” Ciel leaned in, closing what little distance was between them, “you really are a princess.”

Sebastian stood, quickly locking the door and slamming Ciel against it. Before Ciel could open his mouth, Sebastian grabbed his face with his injured hand. Blue eyes opened in shock. “I've had about enough of your fucking games, Phantomhive.”

A small gasp came out when Sebastian gripped even tighter. A thin line of red streaked down Ciel’s cheek. He stared into Sebastian's serious gaze. There was that sharp pain in his chest again. He saw something there. Something menacing and dark. Although he felt the heat of Sebastian’s cut hand on his face, he knew he had injured his bodyguard even worse. 

To be honest, Ciel had thought long and hard about the conversation they had in his bathroom. As a matter of fact he couldn't stop thinking about it. Had he really meant what he said? He remembered feeling the loss of Sebastian's touch when he was alone on the shower floor. If there was anything in life he'd choose to never live through again, it'd be that. He closed his eyes. 

He couldn't come to a conclusion on how he felt, exactly. Not in hell. Or maybe he’d never admit. But what he did know was that Sebastian was touching him now, in that moment. His hand was so warm. So real. There was no control left in Ciel after he'd felt so depraved. Whatever Sebastian planned to do to him… he didn't want him to stop. 

Sebastian saw Ciel's eyes slowly become lidded. He bit the inside of his cheek. Taking the thumb on his face, Sebastian trailed a thin layer of his blood across Ciel's bottom lip. When Ciel stood still, silently willing him to continue, Sebastian slid his fingers over that perfect jawline. He graced Ciel's pale skin with a beautiful tint of red, watching as the model began breathing harder with every stroke. 

Sebastian was an artist and this was by far the best painting he'd ever done. 

He was marking Ciel. Claiming Ciel. Making Ciel his like a goddamn animal.

When Ciel’s cheek and down to his throat was colored a grim maroon, Sebastian brought his attention back to those quivering lips. His voice was as dark as his project. 

“You're a murderer, Ciel.”

Ciel remained silent, half in shock and half in complete arousal.

“Do you enjoy being covered in blood? In my blood?” Sebastian pressed his body up against Ciel, “or perhaps you'd like it more if it were your blood.”

Ciel whimpered at the feel of Sebastian's erection against his. What the fuck was going on? Was this the same princess that lost his mommy, played guitar and painted pretty pictures? There was more than one reason that Ciel kept himself isolated from others. There were things inside of him that he always felt were sinister and immoral. Things he should never let out. 

And here the devil was before him, with a beckon and a black promise of pleasure. 

He wanted more. 

“You…” Ciel fought to find his voice, “You’re... completely insane.”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly.

“Probably.”

With every word, Sebastian’s face inched closer to Ciel’s.

“I kind of like it.”

“Obviously.”

“It’s sickening.”

“Absolutely.”

“Fucking hell.”

“At your service.”

With only a centimeter between their faces, Sebastian opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel shuddered, opening his mouth in return. His chest heaved from his increasing heart rate. Labored breaths rolled out of his mouth and onto Sebastian's tongue as the bodyguard continued his slow torture. 

Sebastian tasted his own blood, but most importantly, he was tasting Ciel covered in his blood. Thin, quivering lips coated in red, a picture painted perfectly. He thought the only thing that would make this better was if the blood were not his own. Sebastian bit down on Ciel’s lip. It would be better if the blood were Ciel’s. 

But he had to collect himself. Ever since that damned conversation, Sebastian was sent into a whirlpool of chaos within his own head. He hated this beautiful man before him. So much, he wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so good. 

He couldn't fully grasp what that carnal crave was that he had for Ciel but he did know one thing. 

He had to make him his. 

Ciel whispered Sebastian's name in question, not really sure what he was going to do next or if he wanted him to stop.

“I'm tired of playing nice, Ciel.”

A hum was all Ciel could answer when he felt Sebastian's fingers slip underneath his shirt, his nails dragging up his spine. 

“You're a horrible charge and a piece of shit of a boss.” Sebastian emerged his hand through the neck hole of Ciel’s thin shirt. He slid his fingers up his neck, “You make irrational decisions and say shit you don't mean,” twisted his digits into the model's hair, “and I fucking hate you for it,” and pulled.

Ciel opened his mouth to yell before Sebastian lifted his other hand to cover the bloodstained mouth. He whispered into his ear. “That’s why I have to…” _claim you._

Sebastian looked into Ciel's gaze, immediately drowning in those deep, azure eyes. He caught his breath when Ciel's tongue slid over every finger keeping his mouth in check. 

Sebastian ripped his hand away, slamming Ciel harder up against the door and shoving his tongue into his mouth. His grip remained in Ciel's hair as they moaned at the taste of each other. Their lips slid as they desperately tried to claim the others mouth. Sebastian licked every inch of Ciel’s cavern, Ciel sucking on his bodyguard’s tongue in return. It was a hot and desperate kiss, as if they weren't able to breathe the past day without being connected so. As if they needed the other's tongue, lips, breathy moans to survive. 

Sebastian knew that he was giving into Ciel, giving him just what he wanted. He couldn't help himself. That was his biggest fault with Ciel. He would regain composure but for now, he will let them both indulge in what they really want. Because one day, he would have what he really wanted. He would be sure. Plus, most of his control was going towards not completely tearing Ciel apart. He let out a low growl. 

Sebastian shoved his restrained cock against Ciel's causing the model to mewl into his mouth. He rolled his hips, keeping up with shoving his tongue down Ciel’s throat and pulling his hair. 

Ciel gasped for air only to be given Sebastian’s breath in return. He welcomed it, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he pressed his hips forward. He could feel the size of Sebastian’s cock through his pants. He was so hard, it almost hurt. He wanted him. He wanted his bodyguard and he wanted him now. Needed him. He didn't give a fuck what he said earlier, he wanted Sebastian between his legs. Ciel lifted one leg and wrapped it around his bodyguard’s torso. Everything about this man that should make him sick turned him on. He clawed at Sebastian's back. His stupid voice, his smile… the blood he smeared on his face. It all pissed him off. 

And made him so hot. 

Sebastian caught Ciel's thigh and secured it in place. He wrenched his hand around, allowing it to be crushed between the door and Ciel's ass. With little effort, he slipped it past Ciel's belt and beneath the boxer briefs he knew were black. 

Ciel moaned high and long into Sebastian’s mouth when he felt two fingers start massaging his hole. He wriggled his hips from side to side, begging for more. The grinding of Sebastian's cock on his, the feel of his fingers teasing him, he was going fucking insane. 

Sebastian kept his mouth glued to Ciel's, finally letting him breathe when he heard a muffled sentence. 

“Ff--”

“What was that?”

The oh so controlled Ciel with that smart mouth and proud attitude stared at Sebastian, completely out of breath, whimpering out a desperate plea, “Ff..fuck me, Sebastian, _please!_ ”

“As you wish.” Sebastian released Ciel’s hair, lowering his hand in an attempt to tug down the model's pants. Instead, a small click had them both catching their breaths and looking at each other in horror. Their voices mirrored the other’s. 

“Fuck.”

The bathroom door flew open, Ciel spilling out onto the floor with Sebastian right on top of him. Sebastian was quick enough to cushion the blow to Ciel's head with his hand and not crush him with his weight. However, he was out of time for everything else. 

A serving tray fell in the aisle before the two. Miss smiles stood above them, mouth wide open as she took in the sight. Ciel's leg around Sebastian, Sebastian's hand still down his Ciel’s, the blood on both of their faces, smeared around their mouths…

The poor woman fainted before her tray. A single person giving three slow claps had Sebastian and Ciel looking up at their audiences shocked faces. That is, of course, save one. Liz’s last clap echoed throughout the dead silent first class cabin. 

“Hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't thank you enough for keeping with me while writing this. My life has gotten so busy and this is my guilty pleasure when I find time. Please let me know how you've enjoyed it or, even more fun, send the BG cast questions on my tumblr. Thank you again, Happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: rabid-bunny


End file.
